


Wolfbreed I & II

by hergerbabe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mating, alpha!Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-03
Updated: 2003-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex's maternal family decide it's time he rejoined the family, it has far-reaching consequences. Especially for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WB I pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting by request :)  
> When I started this fic, I was bored with writing Smallville and sex scenes, but it was for a friend so I persisted. The beginning may come off a little, um, unenthusiastic. It gets better (hopefully) but be patient LOL

Sequel/Series: nope  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: first time, drama, romance… big time romance  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: This was initially inspired by the film Underworld, a Smallville fanfic, Blood and Teeth by Bleudiablo, and a Sentinel fanfic, Woods Forsaken by Josephine Darcy; but quickly took on a life of its own!  
Warnings: General season one and two spoilers. Bloodplay and blood drinking, some violence and violent sex, but no n/c.  
Disclaimer: not mine  
Summary: Things change for Lex and through him, for Clark too.

Clark hammered at the mansion door angrily. No answer to his phone calls for days, the people at LuthorCorp insisting that Lex was home in Smallville, and _now_ , no one was answering the door.

This was ridiculous. Even if Lex was away, there would be some staff taking care of the place. Worried now, as well as angry, Clark forced the door.

“Lex!” he called out, sweeping the building with his X-ray vision. Spotting a skeleton crouching in the general vicinity of Lex’s bedroom, Clark refocused and gasped. Lex was curled up near his bed, shaking.

He speeded up to the bedroom immediately, only to find that door locked too. He knocked, but there was no response except for a strange noise. Clark had had enough. Grabbing the door handle, he forced it open.

“Lex?” he said quietly. Clark caught a flash of reddened eyes and a guttural snarl, before Lex was on him. The force with which Lex leapt on him, knocked Clark to the floor. He was so shocked, all he could do was wrap his arms round his friend and try to make sure Lex didn’t get hurt as they hit the ground.

Sharp pain shot through his neck and Clark struggled against an extraordinarily strong Lex to try and see what was happening. Lex lifted his head and Clark gasped. Blood was dripping from his best friend’s mouth. _His_ blood.

With a fierce growl, Lex bent down again, biting hard into Clark’s neck. This time, as he felt the pain, suction… Lex’s lips against his skin… Clark was suddenly as hard as a rock, his cock pressing against the crotch of his jeans. He couldn’t help it, Clark rocked up into Lex’s body.

“Oh God,” he muttered.

Lex growled again, but it was softer somehow, and Lex writhed on top of him, starting to lick at his neck as well as suck.

“Lex,” Clark moaned, lowering his hands to grip Lex’s ass. He bucked up as the smaller man ground down against him.

Then, just as suddenly, Lex wrenched himself away, stumbling back until he hit the far wall.

“Lex?” Clark whispered.

“Clark?” Lex blinked and licked his lips. The taste of blood made him shiver and feel sick at the same time. How could he have fed off Clark?! But… “You’re okay!” Lex shook his head. How could Clark be alive, let alone okay? He thanked whatever higher being might be out there that he was.

Frowning in distress, Clark got up. “Yeah, um, Lex look, I know I got a bit…” he flushed hotly.

“Clark, I drank your blood!” Lex snapped, the horror of it starting to take over. He could have killed Clark! That he hadn’t was just… impossible. “Clark…”

Staring in shock, Clark nodded. Lex had drunk his blood, he’d pierced Clark’s skin! How?

“How are you alive, Clark?” Lex asked quietly.

“What’s happened to you, Lex?” Clark asked at the same time.

Swallowing hard, Lex dropped his head to his chest and sighed. “I don’t know, Clark,” he whispered, “I just don’t know.”

Clark got up and walked over to his friend, holding out his hand. Lex took it and let himself be hauled to his feet.

“Sit,” Clark said gently.

Lex managed a smile and sat next to Clark on the bed. “Clark, I…” Lex sighed again, “Last week, I went to a club in Metropolis. Something must have happened to me, but all I remember is waking up, locked in a bathroom stall with a dead body. Clark,” Lex squeezed his eyes shut, “I could still taste his blood in my mouth.”

“You… you killed him?” Clark asked hesitantly, more worried about Lex and his state of mind than the life of a stranger. But he was also worried because Lex had somehow pierced his skin and drunk his blood. What might his blood do to Lex?

“I think so,” Lex nodded, hoping that Clark wouldn’t be disgusted and leave.

“What did you do then?” Clark asked quietly.

“I came back here as fast as possible. But by that time I was craving… blood. I sent the staff away and locked myself in here. Even Enrique looked tempting.” Lex shuddered.

“Oh God, I’d have freaked out,” Clark tried joking.

Lex attempted a smile, but he was still worried. Clark wasn’t safe with him, and yet, somehow, he was still alive. “Clark,” he started, “I was in here a while. I don’t even remember you coming in, just suddenly being aware of the taste of blood. You should be dead.”

Clark froze. “But I’m not and I’m more worried about you right now.”

Looking away, Lex pulled a face. He should have known Clark would change the focus of the conversation. “I think this concerns both of us, Clark, don’t you? I don’t even know if biting you has affected you in any way.”

“I guess,” Clark sighed. “But I don’t think it did.”

“I shouldn’t have been able to bite you, should I?” Lex asked. Based on his research into Clark, that which he’d admitted to _and_ that which he’d continued in secret, it was a reasonable assumption to make.

Clark reared away from his friend, suddenly scared. But lying seemed so wrong now, even more so than before, because something was happening to Lex that could affect them both. “No,” he admitted.

Lex smiled softly and placed a hand on Clark’s arm. “Are you… an alien?” he asked, daring to take that last step.

Clark squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes.”

“Well,” Lex sighed, “I’m glad I’m not going insane and I’m glad it means I didn’t kill you.” He just couldn’t bring himself to be angry, or feel betrayed in light of what was happening. Clark had told him the truth and that was enough.

Clark smiled tightly, “Thanks.” He opened his eyes, “But what about you, Lex? Do you think… do you think you could be a v-vampire?”

Lex grimaced. “You know, a couple of years ago, if someone had suggested that, I’d have laughed myself sick,” he sighed, “Now? Who knows? Maybe.”

“What shall we do?” Clark whispered. It wasn’t the only issue they had to discuss, but Lex didn’t seem to remember them grinding together like animals in heat. Either that or he was pretending it hadn’t happened. Clark didn’t know what to do, one of his most hidden wants, desires, had just been forced into the open and he didn’t think he’d be able to cope if Lex rejected him.

“I don’t know, Clark. I locked myself in here because I’m afraid I’ll hurt someone,” Lex sighed, “I can’t go out like this.”

“You can’t hurt me, Lex,” Clark started hesitantly. It was true, Lex feeding off him hadn’t even made him feel faint. It had however turned him on, but Clark was willing to try dealing with that if it meant helping Lex. “You could… you could feed off me.”

“No!” Lex exclaimed automatically. He could not put Clark in danger like that. “We don’t know what it could do to you.”

“I do,” Clark mumbled. Just the thought of Lex biting his neck was making him hot and bothered.

“What?” Lex asked with a frown.

“Nothing,” Clark said hurriedly, “Listen, the only thing that can hurt me is meteor rock. If this was some kind of mutation, I’m sure I would have already been affected. I’m willing to take the risk so we can find out what’s happening to you. Are you willing to take the risk of not knowing what my blood might do to you?”

“Are you sure?” Lex asked, his heart touched. Maybe he hadn’t been dreaming when he’d thought that he and Clark had a relationship closer than friendship. Clark nodded. “Then, yes.”

“Good,” Clark smiled, “Just let me phone my parents and we can go to Metropolis.”

“Okay,” Lex replied, shaking his head in wonder. He wanted to ask Clark why he was doing this, but suddenly, all he could think about was rubbing up against Clark, nuzzling his neck and biting down into that firm, sweet flesh… oh God! Lex stood and walked up behind Clark.

“Mom, I’m sorry, I have to stay. Lex is going through, wah!” Clark squeaked when Lex suddenly pressed up against him.

“Clark?” His mother sounded worried.

“Um, it’s fine Mom, I promise I’ll phone tomorrow,” Clark said hurriedly and put the phone down. “Lex? What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Lex whispered, sliding his arms round Clark’s waist and kissing his neck. The pulse of blood just beneath the skin’s surface enflamed him with hunger and lust. “I need you.”

Clark stifled a moan and leaned back, tipping his head sideways to give Lex better access.

“Clark, what are you doing?” Lex asked desperately.

“Bite me, Lex,” Clark whispered, “Please, I want you to.”

Lex shivered with desire. How could he resist that? He turned Clark in his arms, almost climbing up that strong body to get at his neck. “Want you, Clark, want you so bad,” he murmured. He licked Clark’s skin and moaned at the salt-sweet taste. Lex felt strange, his gums ached and then, suddenly, he was biting, his mouth filling with thick, rich blood.

“Oh God,” Clark groaned, holding tightly onto Lex. He was so hot, so hard already, he couldn’t help humping against Lex. Clark turned and carried his friend to the bed, tearing at his shirt.

Lex growled, letting go for a moment. He stared at Clark, licking blood from his lips.

Suddenly, they were on each other, ripping at clothes, kissing, clawing, falling onto the bed. Clark rolled on top, dipping his head for a kiss. Lex moaned, biting Clark’s lip. He plunged his tongue into Clark’s mouth, lapping at the trickle of blood. It sent a shiver of ecstasy through him, and he pushed at Clark, forcing him onto his back.

Clark bucked up needily. “Lex,” he gasped, “Fuck me,” he begged before he could really think about what he was saying.

Lex groaned and kissed Clark again, rocking against his groin. Bending down, Lex tore at Clark’s chest with his teeth, using the blood to slick up his cock. Pausing just a second to lick his fingers, Lex shoved Clark’s legs apart and slammed inside him.

The connection was electric and Lex couldn’t stop. He thrust into Clark over and over, licking and sucking at his chest.

“Lex, God, Lex,” Clark moaned, meeting every thrust just as hard, holding Lex’s head to his chest. The feeling of lips, teeth and tongue against him, the suction of blood out of his body was the most intensely erotic experience he’d ever had.

Lex slammed harder and harder into him, the bed creaking ominously, banging against the wall. Clark dropped his head back and screamed, his climax shooting straight through his whole body and his ass clamping down on Lex’s cock.

Sucking hard, Lex pushed deep into Clark and came with a bone deep groan of pleasure. Panting harshly, Clark held Lex tightly, smiling to himself. Lex lifted his head, smiling back lazily. There was one more thing he had to do.

Carefully, he bit his wrist to draw blood and held it to Clark’s mouth.

Moaning at the amazing taste, Clark sucked ravenously at Lex’s wrist. Humming happily, Lex pulled away and kissed Clark. The taste of his own blood in Clark’s mouth was perfect. The mating was complete.

Lex blinked. Uh oh. He scrambled back off Clark.

“Lex?” Clark frowned in confusion and worry. Things felt so perfect, yet Lex looked so guilty. “What’s wrong?”

“Clark, I… I think I just did something,” Lex started nervously.

“What, you mean s-sex?” Clark flushed lightly, “That was okay, right?”

“Yes! God, yes,” Lex nodded, “But I… we had sex, exchanged blood… I didn’t realise what we were doing till it was actually done,” Lex shook his head and sighed, “But I, I wanted it so bad, wanted you…”

“What, Lex?” Clark asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mated with you, Clark,” Lex whispered.

“And that means…?” Clark’s eyes widened, heart beating a little fast in anticipation.

“Basically, we’re married, Clark, forever.” Lex tensed, waiting for pain, rejection and loneliness.

Clark smiled and sat up. “Aw gee shucks, Lex. You mean I’m stuck with my best friend, who not only knows my secret but also has one of his own just as incredible, and happens to be the best lover ever, for the rest of my life?” Clark sighed melodramatically, “Darn.”

Lex raised an eyebrow and chuckled. “Best lover ever?”

“Oh yeah,” Clark nodded enthusiastically, “Not that I have any basis for comparison of course…” He winked and Lex laughed feeling relief flood his heart.

“You know, if we’re married, I expect snuggles after sex,” Clark whispered softly, lying back down. “We should talk anyway.”

“Okay,” Lex smiled and lay down, cuddling up to Clark. His best friend. His mate. The man he loved more than anyone else in the world.

@>*~

Clark woke, sun blazing in his face. He blinked. Sunlight? Holy shit!

Clark leapt to his feet, speeding to the curtains to drag them closed. “Lex,” he gasped, looking back at the bed, “Lex, are you okay?”

Yawning quietly, Lex rolled over and stretched. “I’m fine, Clark, what are you doing?”

“You… vampire… sunlight,” Clark squeaked.

Lex frowned and sat up. “I didn’t think of that. I should have though.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully, “I guess sunlight’s okay. We’ll need to check garlic and silver too.”

Clark winced, “I don’t want to risk you getting hurt, Lex.”

“It would be a quick test, Clark,” Lex smiled softly, “So we know what to expect. I mean, what if garlic affects me the same was kryptonite affects you?”

Clark shuddered. They’d had a long talk the previous night about everything they’d done and lied about over the last two and a half years. Cried, laughed, held each other and got over it.

“Okay, okay,” Clark sighed, “Stay there and,” he stared, forcing himself not to look at Lex’s cock, “For God’s sake, put some clothes on.”

Lex smirked, “What like you?”

Clark looked down at himself, blushing hotly when he realised he was naked. He speeded into his pants and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll be right back.”

Lex smiled, “Okay.” Clark vanished and Lex pulled on his boxers, knowing his lover would only be a second.

Returning with a clove of garlic and a silver knife, Clark paused in the doorway. “Anything?”

Lex shook his head, “It reeks, but I feel fine.”

Clark moved to the bed and sat down. Hesitantly, he touched the garlic to Lex’s skin. Lex shook his head again.

“Nothing. Let me eat some,” Lex said with a grimace. What a great breakfast! Clark pressed his lips together, he really didn’t like this. “Clark, come on,” Lex said quietly.

“Okay,” Clark sighed, “At least start small, lick my finger.”

Lex raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? You sure that’s all you want me to lick?”

“Lex, be serious, please,” Clark pleaded, “I’m nervous enough as it is.”

“Sorry.” Lex took Clark’s hand and gently sucked on his finger.

The little shiver of sexual heat was immediately doused by Lex slapping both hands over his mouth and running into the bathroom. “Lex?!” Clark ran after him, wincing at the sight of his lover retching over the toilet bowl. “Oh man, I knew this was a bad idea.”

He knelt down next to Lex and gently rubbed his back. “What can I do?”

“Water,” Lex croaked. That had been absolutely disgusting, but at least he knew to avoid garlic now.

“Okay.” Clark threw away the garlic and carefully washed his hands before he got Lex a glass of water.

Leaning back against the tiled wall, Lex drank the cool liquid down greedily in relief.

“Are you okay, Lex?” Clark asked, feeling a little distressed at seeing his lover so sick.

“Yeah,” Lex sighed, “Come on, silver now, and churches, crosses and holy water later…”

“No,” Clark shook his head, “No way.”

“Clark,” Lex started warningly, “We have to. He smiled sexily, changing tack suddenly, “Come on, cut me with the knife. Don’t you want to see me bleed?” Eyes glazing at the thought, Clark nodded. “Good,” Lex whispered, beckoning his lover over.

Clark stumbled down next to Lex, who extended his arm. Carefully, he sliced into Lex’s skin with the knife.

It hurt, but no more than he was expecting, and Lex watched the blood well up even as his skin started to heal. Clark didn’t even think, he just moved, tugging Lex into his arms and licking at the blood.

The taste was addictive and it drove him insane. “Lex,” he groaned.

“Oh God.” Lex swallowed, his dick instantly hard. His gums were aching and he shoved Clark back against the floor, ripping off his pants. Lex settled down between Clark’s legs, licking a wet stripe up his shaft.

Clark groaned, bucking up reflexively. Lifting his head, he growled at Lex.

Eyes narrowing, Lex growled back and crawled over Clark’s body. He glared fiercely at his mate. With a quiet whimper, Clark lowered his eyes and bared his neck submissively. Lex snarled in satisfaction and leaned down to lick Clark’s jugular. Savouring his lover’s shiver, Lex bit down and sucked hard.

Moaning, Clark wrapped his legs around his mate and thrust urgently against him. Lapping lazily at Clark’s neck wounds, Lex rolled onto his side and reached down to wrap his hand around his lover’s erection. He pumped gently, until Clark started to whimper again, thrusting into his fist.

Tightening his grip, Lex stroked hard and fast, sucking on Clark’s neck at the same time. All Clark could do was lie back and drown in sensation. Lex was alpha, his mate and Clark wanted nothing more than to please him.

Grunting, Lex nipped at Clark’s earlobe. Clark arched up with a wail, coming in long spurts into Lex’s hand. Sighing in satisfaction, Lex gave Clark’s neck a final lick and sat up. Then he blinked.

“Wow,” he whispered, “What was that?”

Frowning, Clark shook his head, “Your blood is so… I couldn’t help it.”

“Clark, you were submissive to me,” Lex said quietly, “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

Clark smiled and sat up, laying his head on Lex’s shoulder. “You’re my mate, and my…” Clark searched for the right word, latching onto the one that had floated through his mind earlier, “You’re my alpha, and I’m more than happy with that.”

“Really?” Lex asked hesitantly.

“Definitely,” Clark nodded and nuzzled Lex’s neck. He grinned suddenly, almost hearing Lex worry. “Do you think it’ll be a problem in public if it’s just a sexual thing?”

Lex pulled back, raising an eyebrow at his lover. “And how did you know I was worrying about that?”

“You are still my best friend, aren’t you?” Clark asked.

Smiling finally, Lex nodded, “Of course, Clark, always.” They shared a gentle kiss and then Lex pulled Clark up. “We’d better shower and head off.” Clark nodded.

@>*~

“I just have to pick up some papers from The Talon before we go,” Lex said as they got into the Ferrari.

Clark groaned. He’d been avoiding Lana lately. Even though they’d broken up, for some reason she kept trying to talk to him about their relationship and where it was heading. “Just don’t leave me alone with Lana,” he sighed.

Lex raised an eyebrow, fighting back his jealousy, even though something inside him wanted to scream at the thought of that bitch being alone with _his_ mate. “Why? Worried you might do something inappropriate?” he snapped quietly.

“What?” Clark gasped. “Hardly, Lex. Even if I wasn’t mated to you, I’d be avoiding her at the moment.”

“Really?” Lex asked softly, feeling the knot in his stomach ease at the words.

Clark blinked in surprise and delight, suddenly realising Lex had actually been jealous. He leaned over and rubbed his cheek against his lover’s shoulder, making a tiny, whining noise. “Really, Lex.”

Growling lightly in satisfaction, Lex twisted his head round quickly to drop a kiss on Clark’s hair. “Well, hopefully, we’re early enough that she won’t be there yet.”

With a heartfelt sigh of happiness, Clark nodded. He left his head on Lex’s shoulder until they got into town.

At The Talon, Lex let them in, glad that he’d been right and that Lana wasn’t there. Even if Clark wasn’t interested, which Lex wasn’t completely certain about, he had a feeling that Lana would challenge him. It made him feel… like he wanted to claw her to pieces and feast off the flesh of his enemy and… oh God! What was happening to him?

Clark was startled when Lex suddenly dragged him to the back of the shop, out of sight of the street. “Lex, what are you doing?”

“Marking my territory,” Lex growled, shoving Clark up against the wall. He yanked his lover’s shirt out of the way and lunged for his neck, biting down hard.

Feeling Lex’s teeth sink into his flesh and the suction start, Clark wrapped his arms round his mate and pulled him close. He was desperately hard already. “God, Lex, please,” he breathed, rocking up against the slim, taut body of his lover.

“Oh my God.”

Clark opened his eyes in time to see Lana’s expression turn from hurt confusion to horror. She grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and swung it at Lex. Using his speed, Clark spun them round, folding himself around Lex protectively. He flinched at the impact, not from pain, but from the explosion as it shattered.

Lex snarled and yanked himself free. The bitch had attacked them! That was more than would be tolerated. Lex leapt on Lana, knocking her to the floor, and smacked her hard across the face.

Clark paused for a second, wondering when Lex had acquired claws, before he hurried over. “Lex,” he said quietly. Lex stopped his next blow and looked up. Clark shivered. His lover’s eyes had changed shape and they were glittering with anger. Lana was bleeding from three claw marks to her face and she looked terrified. Clark had to do something.

Dropping to his knees, Clark whined quietly. Lex growled, sniffing at his mate. Why was he interfering? The bitch had hurt him and Lex would kill her for it. Clark whined again, tipping his head back. Torn suddenly between killing the bitch and finishing what he’d started with Clark, Lex growled softly. In the end, it was no contest.

Lex crawled over to Clark and buried his face in his neck again, slicing into his skin with sharp teeth. Through the haze of lust, Clark was vaguely aware of Lana running out of The Talon, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Pulling back, Lex bit his wrist and held it to Clark’s mouth. He wanted to strengthen the bond between them. With a moan, Clark rubbed himself against his mate, sucking the sweet blood into his mouth until he came explosively in his pants.

Lex smiled, then frowned. “Oh fuck! I attacked Lana!”

Clark sighed and nodded. “It’s okay, Lex, it wasn’t too bad.”

“Not too bad?!” Lex exclaimed, “I was going to kill her, Clark.”

“But you didn’t,” Clark said reassuringly, putting his hand on Lex’s arm as they stood. “And it’s okay, I understand.”

Lex sighed and straightened his clothes up. “How am I going to explain it though?”

“Lie,” Clark shrugged. Lex raised an eyebrow and Clark flushed. “We have to, Lex.”

The door opened and the Sheriff walked in with a deputy and a very pale, shaken looking Lana. “Mr. Luthor, may I have a word?” the Sheriff started.

“Of course, Sheriff. What’s wrong? Has something happened to Lana?” Lex replied.

The Sheriff raised her eyebrows. “If what Lana claims is true, you’d know all about that.”

“Me?” Lex frowned in forced surprise.

“Miss Lang claims you attacked her just now, after she tried to stop you from attacking Clark Kent.”

“Attacked Lana? And Clark?” Lex gasped, “I don’t understand.”

“You were biting him, I saw blood,” Lana shrieked suddenly.

“Lex? Bite me?” Clark tried to look confused, “We just came to pick up some papers before we head to Metropolis for the weekend. Sheriff, we haven’t even seen Lana this morning.”

“What?!” Lana screeched, “He was sucking your blood, I know it, and then he attacked me, clawed me!”

“Clawed you?” Lex gasped, “Come on, Lana, next you’ll be saying that fire extinguisher shattered because you hit Clark with it.”

Lana’s eyes widened suddenly and her mouth snapped shut. She met Lex’s fierce glare for a second, then looked away, dropping her head. Lex suppressed a growl of satisfaction. “She’s obviously hysterical, Sheriff.”

The Sheriff pulled a face and sighed. “I guess you’re right. Come on, Miss Lang, let’s get you to the doctor.” She turned, then paused, looking back. “Mr. Luthor, I’d get those fire extinguishers checked out if I were you.”

“Yes, of course,” Lex replied with a nod.

Lana let herself be led outside and Clark sagged with relief. “God, Lex, that was close.”

“No,” Lex shook his head, “It was far too fantastic a story for our good Sheriff to believe.”

Nodding, Clark frowned suddenly. “Why did you say that thing about the fire extinguisher?”

“So Lana would know she wasn’t going mad, and to stay the hell away from you,” Lex snarled.

“Oooh, possessive,” Clark said, shivering happily.

Lex grinned. “Come on, Clark, let’s get out of here.”

“Lex?”

“Yes, Clark?” Lex glanced back at his lover inquiringly.

“You had claws, and your eyes were funny too,” Clark commented.

“Doesn’t sound like vampirism to me,” Lex mused.

“Depends on the book,” Clark said with a shrug.

“True,” Lex sighed, “The sooner we get to Metropolis, the better.”

@>*~


	2. WB I pt2

As soon as they hit the outskirts of Metropolis, Lex started to feel uneasy. It was as if he could sense something… something that he couldn’t determine was a threat or not. He wanted them in the safety of the penthouse as quickly as possible.

Clark sat silently in the car, aware of Lex’s tension. He put his hand on Lex’s shoulder, rubbing his neck with his thumb. Finally pulling up in the private garage of his building, Lex took Clark’s hand and kissed it. “Thank you.”

Clark smiled and followed Lex up to his apartment. “Jeez, Lex, it’s huge.”

Smirking, Lex groped his lover. “And yours isn’t?”

“Lex!” Clark chuckled. But he pressed his crotch against Lex’s hand anyway, already hard for his lover.

“Always ready and willing,” Lex sighed happily, “What did I do right to deserve you?”

“How about you screw me senseless? I’m sure that’s enough right to deserve me,” Clark said urgently, stepping closer as Lex started to rub his cock through his pants.

“Oh really?” Lex drawled silkily. His gums were aching, his mouth watering and he was as hard as Clark. “In that case we should christen my new bed.”

“New bed?” Clark asked with a slight frown.

“Yeah, I bought it after wife number two,” Lex said quietly, leaning into his lover as if for comfort.

Clark winced. “Oh. Lex… I’ll never leave you, you know?” He smiled hesitantly, “And I definitely won’t try to kill you.”

Smiling slowly, Lex kissed Clark’s neck. “Thanks,” he murmured. The scent of blood was intoxicating and Lex scraped lightly at Clark’s skin with his teeth.

Whimpering quietly, Clark arched his neck. “Please, Lex, oh please.”

Backing Clark into his bedroom, Lex lapped at his lover’s throat. “Want you,” he growled.

“Take me,” Clark begged, tearing at his shirt.

With a snarl, Lex shoved Clark back onto the bed and crawled over him, ripping their clothes off. He tore ravenously at Clark’s throat and then at his chest, lapping the wounds ecstatically.

Pain fused with pleasure, making his cock jerk needily and Clark whined, bucking up against Lex.

Smearing his cock with blood, Lex crawled in between Clark’s legs and pushed inside him.

“Oh yes,” Clark breathed. He was so full, so stretched. It was perfect; Lex’s lips, teeth and tongue on his skin, his cock plunging hard into him, over and over. Clark held on tight and rocked into each stroke desperately.

Clark surrounded him, hot, tight, velvet… his sweet, rich blood filled Lex’s mouth. He groaned loudly and thrust hard into Clark’s convulsing ass. His climax exploded through him and into his lover as Clark arched and screamed, coating their stomachs with come.

“Oh God,” Clark gasped, “I love being your mate. Good thing I’m not human though, I think I’d be dead of exhaustion.”

Lex chuckled. “Good thing neither of us is human, I’d don’t think I’d survive _you_ either.”

Clark grinned, pulling Lex up for a soft kiss, licking at the traces of his blood on Lex’s lips. He groaned quietly. “Lex… can I…?”

Running his tongue over his teeth, Lex nodded. He bit down on the tip and lowered his head again. Licking Clark’s lips, he grinned at the redness of the blood he left behind, like a mark on his mate.

Clark licked the blood eagerly, then pulled Lex down to suck on his tongue. The taste of his lover’s blood was incomparable, rich, sweet and totally addictive. Somehow, Clark knew he now needed Lex’s blood as much as Lex needed his. Just not to such a great extent of course; he didn’t need to feed on blood, a taste was enough.

Clark’s sucking eased and their kiss gentled. Lex delicately lapped at Clark’s lips, then he pulled back. “I’ve changed you, haven’t I?” he asked quietly.

Clark smiled softly and nodded. “It’s okay, Lex.”

“Is it?” Lex asked, feeling uncertain. Clark hadn’t asked for any of this.

“Yeah,” Clark reassured his lover, “It’s like we’re part of each other now. Lex, I don’t feel alone anymore.” He reached up and ran his fingers over Lex’s scalp, “And believe me, I always wanted to be closer to you, Lex, it’s not something you’ve suddenly forced me into.”

Lex half sighed, half laughed, “Am I really that obvious?”

“Only to me,” Clark replied, grinning, “And only that much since we mated.”

Lex curled up round Clark, slinging an arm over him. “I suppose we should think about heading out,” he sighed, “I want to check if churches, crosses and holy water actually have any effect on me, which I seriously doubt. Then I want to see if anything happened about that guy I killed.” Lex grimaced and Clark pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Come on then.” Clark got up and pulled Lex with him into the bathroom. Silently supportive, Clark carefully washed and dried his lover.

Trying not to think about the man from the club and the fact that he was uneasy about going out in Metropolis, Lex let Clark take care of him. After getting dressed, Lex sat on the bed and watched Clark try and salvage his clothes. “Clark?”

Clark looked up. “Yeah?” Lex was smiling furtively at him.

“Check the second closet,” Lex suggested.

Frowning just a little, Clark opened the second closet and walked inside. Lex smirked and waited.

“Lex?” Clark’s voice floated out to him.

“Yes, Clark?”

“Why is there an entire closet of clothes in my size?” Clark poked his head out of the door and stared wide eyed at Lex.

Lex shrugged. “Let’s just say, you’re not the only one who’s wanted to be closer for a while.”

Clark smiled softly and disappeared back inside the closet. He chose a pair of tight black jeans and a blue shirt, deciding to forgo underwear for convenience. “Let’s go,” Clark said, leaving the closet at last.

Lex took a deep breath and nodded, leading the way back to the car. Outside, Lex frowned. “Can you feel it?” he asked Clark.

“What?” Clark raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” Lex sighed, “Others, I think. It’s making me feel on edge.”

“I think I know what you mean,” Clark agreed. He’d definitely felt a little strange leaving the relative safety of the building. “But can we get the church stuff out of the way before we worry about that? After the garlic, I’m feeling more than a little nervous.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

@>*~

As they approached the church, Clark watched Lex carefully, ridiculously terrified all of a sudden. He had visions of his lover bursting into flames.

Lex could almost feel the worry coming from his lover in waves. He reached out and took Clark’s hand. “I’ll be fine.”

Clark nodded, smiling tightly. They stepped into the church together, both breathing a sigh of relief when nothing happened. Quietly, Lex walked towards the altar and stared up at the pained face of Jesus Christ hanging from the cross. It didn’t affect him any more than it ever had.

Turning, Lex smiled at Clark. “Come on, just one more test.”

Biting his lip, Clark nodded. This was the part he was really dreading. “Please, let me do this,” he asked Lex quietly. Lex nodded and held out his arm. Clark dipped his finger in the font, shaking off as much as possible before touching the very tip of his finger to Lex’s hand.

“Nothing,” Lex shrugged. “Try a bit more.”

Relieved, Clark dipped his finger again and let a small amount drop onto Lex’s hand.

Lex shrugged. “Okay, I’m guessing religious iconry and so on, don’t affect whatever I am.” He frowned, “I wonder why garlic affects me all of a sudden.”

Clark chuckled, seeing Lex’s eyes almost glaze over for a second as he visibly processed the question. “Lex, think about it later, we should go now,” Clark said quietly, stroking his hand up Lex’s arm.

Blinking, Lex smiled at Clark and nodded. “Thank you,” he murmured, stepping up to Clark for a quick kiss.

The sound of someone choking made them both turn and they found themselves facing a horrified looking priest. Lex grabbed Clark’s hand and they ran out of the church, laughing hysterically. They had to sit in the car for a moment to recover.

“D-did you see his face?” Clark gasped through his giggles.

“I was so tempted to ask him to take my confession,” Lex said with a choked laugh.

Clark howled with laughter imagining just what Lex could confess to. Eventually though, Lex sobered. He had to find out what had happened to the man he’d killed.

“Ready?” Clark asked softly.

“As I’ll ever be,” Lex replied.

@>*~

After a quick phone call to the Fantasy Garden club owner, who also happened to be an old acquaintance, Lex drove them over.

“Hey, Lex.” A tall, slim, blond man was lounging against a silver Viper outside the club. Clark immediately disliked him.

“Hi Brad.” Lex walked over and shook his hand. Standing behind his lover, Clark stared, then growled when this _Brad_ kept hold of Lex’s hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Brad let go. “Possessive boyfriend, Lex? Not really your style.”

Putting his arm up to stop Clark from lunging at the other man, Lex frowned. “Back off, Brad.”

Brad lifted his hands pacifyingly. “So, what’s up, Lex? You left in a big hurry last week.”

“Yeah, did anything weird happen that night?” Lex asked.

“You leaving on your own after almost having sex with that couple on the dance floor was the weirdest thing to happen the whole night, man,” Brad drawled.

Clark felt a little sick and he stumbled back a couple of steps. Just the thought of Lex with anyone else was like a blow to the gut, leaving him feeling winded and in pain.

“Clark,” Lex started worriedly, turning to his mate.

“Let him go, Lex, he’s not your type.” Brad grabbed Lex’s arm and pulled him back round.

“I think you’ve done enough, Brad,” Lex spat angrily.

The sight of that… that _human_ touching his mate was too much for Clark and he strode forward and backhanded the blond. Brad flew through the air, hitting the side of the building.

Lex reached out to touch Clark but his lover growled fiercely at him. Baring his teeth, Lex narrowed his eyes. He growled. Clark was being ridiculous, they hadn’t been mated when this had happened and besides, he didn’t even remember it. Lex growled again, more softly.

Clark crinkled his brows together in distress, whining quietly. Lex stepped forward slowly and nuzzled Clark’s neck. He nipped gently, not enough to draw blood, and pulled back again. Clark blinked, then smiled when Lex bit his wrist and held it out to him.

Bending his head, Clark stuck out his tongue and touched it to the blood. “Mmm,” he moaned quietly. He grabbed Lex’s wrist and latched on, sucking urgently.

“What the fuck are you?” Brad groaned.

“Wolfbreed, you stupid fucking human.”

Lex and Clark snapped upright, looking over in time to see a slender young man with red hair rip Brad’s throat out with his teeth.

“Oh my God,” Clark gasped, dragging Lex behind him protectively.

Standing up, the stranger smacked his lips together and sighed in satisfaction. “Welcome back to Metropolis. My brother.”

“I don’t believe I know you,” Lex said coldly.

“No,” came the reply, “But you will.”

Before either of them could even think of trying to stop him, the red head grabbed Brad’s body, threw him in the back of the Viper and took off with the car.

“What just happened?” Clark murmured in shock.

“I really don’t know,” Lex breathed. “He was like… me.”

Clark nodded. “Yeah. He said Wolfbreed, have you ever heard that term before?”

“No.” Lex shook his head, “Yet, it feels so familiar.”

“This is kinda freaky, Lex. Should we do anything about Brad?” Clark asked, wrapping an arm round his lover.

“No, I have a feeling it wouldn’t do any good. He’ll just disappear, like the man I killed,” Lex sighed.

“How do you know that?” Clark asked.

Lex shrugged, “Gut feeling? I just don’t know, Clark.”

Biting his lip, Clark nodded and squeezed his lover gently. “Do you want to go back now?”

“Yeah,” Lex nodded, “I want to do some research.”

@>*~

It was late afternoon when Lex stopped surfing the net. He’d found very little of interest, and most of it didn’t seem relevant. He got up. Clark was curled up on the bed, fast asleep and Lex smiled fondly.

His best friend who’d become his mate without complaint, had remained by his side, completely and unquestioningly supportive… Lex crawled onto the bed and wrapped himself carefully round his lover.

“I love you,” he whispered, before he gently bit into Clark’s neck. Clark moaned quietly in his sleep, shifting slightly, but was otherwise undisturbed. Lex drank his fill, then licked Clark’s neck clean and closed his eyes.

@>*~

Clark yawned and opened his eyes. He grinned gently. Lex was curled up round him, head resting on his chest. Dropping a soft kiss on his lover’s scalp, Clark shifted carefully out from under him. He checked the time, surprised to see it was already nine in the evening.

All the sex and blood letting, and of course the very late night the night before, must have taken their toll on them both. Clark relieved himself, washed his hands and face and headed back into the bedroom, to quickly phone his parents.

“Hi Mom.”

“Clark! Where are you, honey, what’s going on?” Martha asked urgently. “You just cut off last time, I was worried.”

“I’m sorry, Mom, Lex was…” he paused and cleared his throat in embarrassment, “Um, Lex is having this problem, I had to go help him.” So it was not really a lie, it didn’t stop Clark from feeling guilty. “I can’t go into it right now, but he needs me, Mom.”

“Oh Clark, it would help if you told us what’s going on,” Martha sighed.

“I can’t, I’m sorry. Listen, Mom, I have to go wake Lex up now, I’ll phone again tomorrow,” Clark said quietly.

“Okay, honey, I’ll tell your father. Bye, Clark.”

“Bye, Mom, I love you.” Clark hung up the phone and shook his head. As much as he loved his parents, there was nothing he could say to reassure them and talking to them was draining.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Clark ran a gentle finger over Lex’s scalp and down his neck. His skin was so soft, Clark could touch his lover forever. He opted for bending over and nuzzling the dip of Lex’s neck with his nose and lips.

“Hmm?” Lex shifted and opened his eyes, smiling when Clark kissed him. He yawned quietly and turned to face his lover. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Clark replied with another kiss, this time to Lex’s lips.

“What time is it?” Lex asked.

“Nine, just after,” Clark replied. “What’s the plan?”

“I think we should go to the club. I want to see if anything happens or if that other… Wolfbreed shows his face,” Lex said quietly.

“He scared me, Lex,” Clark whispered, “The way he just killed Brad, the way he spoke to you… like he knew you…” Clark shivered with both anxiety and possessive jealousy.

“Well, he doesn’t, Clark.” Lex put his hand on Clark’s arm, “As long as we’re together, we can handle this guy, and anything else that comes along.” He sighed, “I have a feeling he’s not the only one out there.”

“Yeah.” Clark nodded unhappily.

Lex kissed his cheek and got up. “Let’s get changed, we can get some food before we go to the club,” he suggested.

“Okay, what should I wear?” Clark asked. He’d been clubbing in Metropolis plenty of times, but Clark had a feeling that, even under the influence of the red kryptonite, the places he’d visited were pretty tame compared to somewhere Lex would go.

“How would you feel about rubber?” Lex asked with a wicked grin.

“R-rubber?” Clark squeaked, blinking at his lover.

Lex nodded, “It’s a fetish club, and besides, I’d love to see you in rubber, you’d look really hot.”

Clark bit his lip. He wanted to please Lex, but rubber?

“At least try it on for me?” Lex asked, batting his eyelashes imploringly.

Chuckling, Clark nodded, “Okay.”

“Great.” Lex went into the closet to pick out the outfit he wanted Clark to wear. Rubber trousers with a zip through crotch and a rubber tank top that would show the line of every muscle.

Clark stared, but let Lex help him get into it. He still didn’t bother with underwear, there was no way he could have fitted any into the rubber. Somehow they actually restrained themselves. Lex polished up the rubber and smiled in satisfaction.

“God, you are sexy as hell!” Lex sighed, “I’m tempted to put a collar on you to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

Looking in the mirror, Clark was shocked, but had to agree. He’d never realised he could look like that… it made him _feel_ sexy as hell. “Okay, I’ll wear it.” Clark smiled at Lex’s delighted expression. “No collar though.

Lex nodded. He changed into a relatively tame combination of tight, butter-soft leather pants and net top.

“Oh my,” Clark murmured appreciatively. The black of the leather and net contrasted perfectly with Lex’s pale, soft skin. The pants clung to Lex’s softly rounded ass and the slender muscles of his legs. “Oh fuck.” Clark shifted as he felt his erection trying to push against the tight rubber and the zip of his pants.

“Lex, we don’t have to go right away, do we?”

Grinning, Lex shook his head. “I’m sure I can think of something else to eat,” he said with a leer. Stepping up to Clark, Lex cupped the bulge at his crotch. “My favourite snack in fact.”

“Wh-what’s that?” Clark asked, stuttering because Lex was stroking his cock through the rubber and it felt strange. Strange but good.

“Why, you Clark,” Lex whispered huskily, “Any part of you, blood, sweat, come, I love it all.”

Clark shivered, “Please, Lex.”

Lex dropped gracefully to his knees and carefully unzipped his lover, easing Clark’s length out of the restrictive material. “Please,” Clark repeated, so desperate now for any touch.

Lapping all around Clark’s length, Lex gripped the base with one hand tightly. He dipped his tongue into the slit at the tip before carefully sucking the head into his mouth. His gums were aching, but Lex was careful with his unnaturally sharp teeth.

Clark groaned at the wet heat sucking at his cock, the pressure of Lex’s tongue against his shaft. He tried to thrust forward, but Lex had a strong grip on him and he couldn’t move.

Slowly, surely, Lex eased more of Clark’s length into his mouth and down his throat, until his lips pressed against Clark’s groin.

“Oh my God,” Clark groaned. His balls were tight with need for release. He growled lightly. Lex frowned and swallowed, feeling the constriction of his throat around the head of Clark’s cock. Then he growled fiercely.

Lex’s growl vibrated down the length of his erection and Clark gasped, jerking forward. He started to shudder, warmth focussing in his crotch. “Lex, gonna, Lex,” he grunted.

With a snarl, Lex swallowed Clark’s full length and sank his teeth into his lover’s groin. Pain shot through him, fusing with and enhancing the pleasure. Clark howled, bucking into Lex’s mouth.

Swallowing blood and come, Lex moaned and pressed his hand to his crotch. The simple touch was enough, Lex came with a groan. He let go quickly, letting Clark slump to the floor. Smiling tiredly, he crawled onto his lover’s lap and licked his face.

“Blood, sweat and come,” he whispered, “Perfect.”

Nodding, Clark gave him a satiated smile and kissed him. Lex gently bit down on his tongue and thrust it into Clark’s mouth. The combination of tastes, his blood and come with Lex’s blood over the top, made Clark moan as he sucked on Lex’s tongue.

Finally, Lex pulled back and licked his lips. “Mmm, that should hold me till later.” He sighed in satisfaction. “Come on, lover, let’s go.”

“Can you help me back into these pants?” Clark asked plaintively, gesturing at his crotch.

“Sure.” Lex chuckled. He tucked Clark back into his rubber pants and zipped him up before cleaning himself up. They shared one more kiss before heading out.

@>*~

After a quick meal at a pre-club restaurant, they headed to the Fantasy Garden. Lex led Clark confidently straight to the door, slipping the bouncer a little something when he let them right in.

Clark stared in wonder and embarrassment at all the sexily dressed people, who obviously were not in the slightest bit embarrassed. The sheer amount of flesh on show was only compounded by the suffocating and slightly oppressive smell of leather, rubber and sweat.

“Try not to stare, Clark,” Lex whispered. He grinned at his lover. Clark would never have believed him if he’d told him before that their clothes weren’t at all outrageous at _this_ club.

“Sorry,” Clark muttered, looking down quickly.

Lex took his hand, leading him across the dance floor to a table from which they could observe the whole club. It was lucky that he’d fed so much on Clark that day, or the scent of blood that permeated the club would have driven him crazy. “Let’s see what we shall see,” he said quietly.

It wasn’t long before a bottle of champagne was brought over to them. “I didn’t order this,” Lex told the waiter.

“No, Sir, the young gentleman at the bar asked that you accept this token.”

Lex and Clark glanced over to the bar. The same red head from earlier, dressed in a velvet frock coat and ruffled shirt, nodded at them, a smirk at his lips. Lex narrowed his eyes, putting a hand on Clark’s arm warningly. He nodded back curtly.

Bristling, Clark growled low in his throat. He didn’t like this one bit. Something about the other man made his skin crawl. But if Lex was to find out what was happening… he just had to accept it, and try to protect his mate.

The red head stood and swaggered over to them arrogantly. “Lex, how are you?” He bowed slightly to Lex, but ignored Clark.

“You have me at a disadvantage,” Lex said quietly.

“Of course I do,” the stranger smirked again, “I know who my family is.”

Lex stiffened. “What do you mean?”

“I’m your cousin, Lucius.”

“Cousin? Impossible. My father and brother are the only family I have left alive,” Lex said firmly.

“Or at least that’s what he’d like you to think.” Lucius sniffed and sat down. Far too close to Lex for Clark’s liking.

“What are you saying, exactly?” Lex demanded in a dangerous tone. Could this… person really be a relative of his?

“Your father told you that your mother’s family were all dead, didn’t he?” Lucius asked, leaning forward. Clark frowned and shifted closer to Lex, glaring at the other man.

“Yes,” Lex confirmed.

“Well, he lied,” Lucius shrugged, “Never liked Aunt Lillian’s family much you see.”

“Do you actually have any proof of this?” Lex asked, squeezing Clark’s arm in strange anticipation. To have family, his mother’s family, it would be… it could be great.

“Sure.” Lucius nodded and pulled out a photograph and some papers. “There’s me and my mother, Aunt Lillian and Grandpa.”

Lex took the papers, glancing over them quickly before he looked at the photo. It was definitely his mother and grandfather. He’d seen pictures of his grandfather before. And the young boy in the picture was unmistakably Lucius.

“I don’t know what to say,” Lex muttered.

“Say you’ll come and stay with us. Grandpa told me to invite you.” Lucius smiled and reached out to touch Lex’s hand.

Clark stood abruptly. “Lex, can I talk to you in private for a moment?”

“Of course, Clark.” Lex nodded and stood. “Excuse us.” Lucius nodded, but his eyes glittered dangerously.

Clark rubbed his hands up and down Lex’s almost naked arms to reassure himself. This Lucius was totally creeping him out and he was being far too familiar with Lex. “I don’t trust him, Lex,” Clark said trying not to whine, “Please don’t accept.”

“Clark, he may well be my cousin, but I don’t know him.“ Lex smiled, “And I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him. But I need to go, Clark, I need to know what’s happening to me, to us, okay?”

Clark sighed, pressing his lips together. “Okay, but please don’t go anywhere without me.”

“You know I wouldn’t, Clark,” Lex said, stroking his cheek reassuringly, “You know I need you with me.”

Clark smiled, “Yeah.”

“Good.” Lex smiled back, “So, we’ll accept?”

“Okay,” Clark agreed, although still reluctantly. They walked back to the table and sat down.

“We’re happy to accept,” Lex said quietly.

“It’s family only.” Lucius looked at Clark for the first time, glaring fiercely.

“Well, then we’ll have to decline.” Lex shrugged. “While we’re in Metropolis, I’m responsible for Clark, he goes where I go.”

“Very well.” Lucius did not look happy, “Here’s the address, we’ll expect you at seven?”

Lex took the card, “Thank you, we’ll be there.” Nodding curtly, Lucius stood abruptly and stalked off, shoulders tense. 

“What was wrong with him?” Clark asked, wondering why Lucius had gone from slimy and flirtatious to quiet and angry.

“I don’t know,” Lex mused, “But I’m very glad I won’t be going alone.”

“You and me both,” Clark sighed. “Thank God you came home and _I_ found you…” The thought that Lex might have been found by Lucius or another family member filled him with horror. He had a feeling that Lex would never have returned to Smallville if that had happened. “Oh God, I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you!”

“Clark!” Lex gasped, reaching up to clasp his lover’s cheek, “Don’t think about that please. I came home,” Lex smiled softly, “And lucky you, you’re stuck with me for life.”

Clark choked, half laughing, half crying and Lex pulled him into his arms. “Clark, it’s okay,” Lex whispered.

“Can we please go back to the penthouse now?” Clark asked softly. He just wanted to be alone with Lex, hold on tight to his lover and reassure himself that Lex really was his.

Wiping away the tears that had started to trickle down Clark’s cheeks, Lex nodded, “Of course, love, let’s go.”

Clark clung to Lex the whole way back. Even though it made driving a little tricky, Lex didn’t have the heart to ask him to let go. Clark was really upset about this and he wasn’t sure what to do to reassure him. He led Clark up to the penthouse and straight into the bedroom. Lex undressed them both and gave Clark a pair of boxers before sending him into the bathroom.

Clark got ready for bed, then stared into the mirror. Lex was everything to him, and since they’d mated, he’d become more than Clark could ever have imagined. He knew he had to be there to protect and care for his lover, but how was he going to compete with the family Lex had always longed for? With a sigh, Clark left the bathroom and forced a smile for Lex.

“Get into bed, Clark,” Lex said softly, “I’ll only be a moment.” Clark nodded and Lex smiled. He hoped going to meet his family wasn’t going to be a mistake. He needed to find out what was happening, what he was, but, Clark was more important to him than _anything_ else. Lex didn’t want to do anything that might hurt Clark.

Quickly, Lex got ready for bed and hurried back to Clark. Getting into bed beside his lover, Lex sighed happily when Clark rolled over and lay his head on his chest. “Clark?”

“Yeah?”

“We don’t have to go,” Lex said softly.

Clark smiled and kissed Lex’s chest. “Yeah, we do. It’ll be fine, Lex.”

Lex hugged him close. “Thanks, Clark.”

Clark lay awake for a while, listening to Lex fall asleep, drifting off himself to the sound of Lex’s heartbeat. It was only on the edge of sleep that he realised Lex had called him ‘love’ at the club. What did that mean?

@>*~


	3. WB I pt3

Clark was startled out of sleep by Lex jumping him. “Lex?” he squeaked in shock.

“Want you now,” Lex growled.

Clark moaned and tipped his head back. “Take me,” he begged, instantly and hopelessly hard.

Rocking against his mate, Lex leaned down, plunging his teeth straight into Clark’s neck, sucking hard, groaning at the sweetness that filled his mouth.

Sweeping his hands down Lex’s back, Clark gripped his ass and pulled him down harder, thrusting up desperately against his lover.

The pain of the bite eased into the amazing suction, Lex’s lips and tongue on his skin. Clark shuddered helplessly, letting his climax take over as he shot his seed into his shorts.

“Mmm,” Lex groaned. He humped urgently against his mate as he licked the last of the blood from his neck. Lifting his head, Lex looked into Clark’s eyes and came hard. He dropped down on top of his lover. “Whoa,” Lex murmured, “I’m sorry, Clark.”

Clark smiled. “Don’t be, that was the best wake up call I’ve ever had.”

Chuckling, Lex looked up again, “Is that right?”

“Oh yes,” Clark nodded, “Feel free to wake me up like that any time.”

“I’m sure I will.” Lex laughed, “Okay, shower?”

“Yes, please,” Clark nodded enthusiastically, “I’m feeling a little sticky.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lex grinned and kissed Clark quickly before getting up.

“Lex, wait.” Clark got up and quickly followed his lover to the bathroom, where he stopped with a gasp. Lex had bitten his lip and a slow trickle of blood made its way down his chin.

Clark was on him in a second and Lex grinned, supporting his lover’s weight as Clark lapped at his chin, then sucked on his lip.

Groaning quietly, Clark slowed his sucking into a soft, sensual kiss, pulling Lex up against his body. He cupped Lex’s face gently, resting his other hand in the small of his back. With a sigh, Lex wrapped his arms round Clark’s neck, leaning into his lover as their lips fused, tongues tangling together slowly, thoroughly.

It was the most beautiful kiss Lex had ever been given, he felt cherished, maybe even loved.

Clark pulled back slowly, dotting smaller kisses over Lex’s mouth, and smiled.

Lex smiled back and squeezed Clark gently, before letting go. “Shower,” he whispered.

Clark nodded. As they washed, dried off and got dressed, Clark couldn’t stop smiling. Even the fact that they were going to visit Lex’s family later wasn’t enough to dampen his spirits. He was so much in love, and he was pretty sure, now, that love was returned.

@>*~

Lex couldn’t help feeling nervous as they pulled up outside the gates of his grandfather’s house. Clark’s hand was on his neck again, thumb rubbing soothingly. He smiled; as long as he had Clark by his side, he could get through anything.

Clark’s muscles were so stiff with tension, they almost hurt, but he forced himself to concentrate on being supportive for Lex. Everything about this felt wrong though. Something in the back of his mind, something instinctual, primal, balked at the thought of going through those gates.

Lex leaned out of the window and pressed the buzzer. The gates opened immediately and Lex shared a look with Clark before he drove through them. There was no turning back now.

Smiling tightly, Clark gently squeezed the back of Lex’s neck, then let go as they stopped outside a huge, gothic style mansion that was almost as impressive as the castle. “Money and power on both sides of the family, I see,” Clark commented.

“Why else would my father marry my mother?” Lex sighed.

Clark pulled a face, then stiffened when he spotted Lucius jogging down the steps towards them. He had a couple of nasty scratches down one side of his face. Clark wondered what had happened since the previous night.

“Lex, welcome home,” Lucius greeted him, once again ignoring Clark.

“My home is in Smallville,” Lex said quietly.

Lucius just smiled mysteriously. “Come on in, Grandpa is anxious to meet you.” He moved to take Lex’s arm, but Clark quickly moved in between them. Lucius glared at him and Clark glared right back, trying not to growl, but staking his claim nonetheless.

“Follow me,” Lucius said, not quite snapping.

Lex slipped an arm round Clark’s waist. “Take it easy, lover.”

“I’m trying,” Clark whispered.

Lucius led them through a dark, richly decorated corridor and into a bright airy sitting room filled with the kind of antiques that would have made Clark uncomfortable if he hadn’t been used to the castle.

Sitting round a large log fire was an older gentleman, two middle aged women, one younger woman and two small boys. Clark immediately felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he reached for Lex’s hand.

Taking Clark’s hand and squeezing gently, Lex looked round the room. There was a scent of familiarity, but at the same time there was an underlying tension in the air. His grandfather stood. He glanced at Lucius, who ducked his head and backed away, looking distinctly nervous.

“The prodigal returns. Welcome to the family at last, Alexander. I’m your grandfather, Vincent.”

“It’s Lex, Grandfather Vincent,” Lex nodded, “And this is my…”

“Alexander,” his grandfather interrupted him, “Let me introduce you to the immediate family.”

Gritting his teeth in annoyance at the way Clark was being ignored again, Lex nodded, turning to the others. Clark stood close to him.

“Your aunts, Marina and Selene and your cousins, Helena, Tristan and Louis,” Vincent said, “Lucius you’ve met.” They all inclined their heads, but only his aunts met his eyes. None of them acknowledged Clark.

Clark didn’t really care, he didn’t like any of them, or the way they were talking to Lex. It was more than creepy and he didn’t really feel safe.

“Good, to meet you,” Lex said quietly, “And as I was saying, this is my… friend Clark Kent.”

“Yes.” Was the only response from his grandfather. “Alexander, won’t you sit down?”

There was only one chair remaining once Vincent and Lucius sat down, and no effort was made to get one for Clark. Pressing his lips together angrily, Lex took Clark’s hand and led him over to the chair. Clark smiled to himself, glancing briefly at Vincent, who did not look pleased. He sat down and Lex sat on his lap.

“Okay, Clark?” Lex asked his lover quietly.

“Yeah, thanks, Lex,” Clark replied.

“Coffee, Alexander?” Vincent asked.

“Thank you, yes. Black, no sugar, Clark has milk and three sugars,” Lex said, pointedly including Clark.

“Lucius, see to it,” Vincent said imperiously.

“Yes, Grandpa,” Lucius said quietly, getting up and leaving the room. Clark frowned. The red head seemed very subdued compared to what they’d seen previously.

“So, your father told you we were all dead,” Vincent started.

“Yes. I wonder why that was.” Lex raised an eyebrow.

“Lionel and I didn’t see eye to eye you could say.” Vincent shrugged nonchalantly.

“That’s no reason for him to cut me off from family,” Lex said with a frown. His father wasn’t that unreasonable, and besides, they were obviously powerful, surely his father would want to take advantage of that?

“Oh, he didn’t.” Vincent smiled unpleasantly.

“What do you mean?” Lex asked. He didn’t like this at all. The strange way everyone was acting, the way they were treating Clark, and his grandfather’s words so far.

Feeling his lover’s tension, Clark started to stroke Lex’s back as unobtrusively as possible.

“I cut the family off from Lionel and Lillian,” Vincent smirked, then frowned at them.

“I see,” Lex frowned back, very deliberately relaxing into Clark’s touch. His grandfather glared at Clark. “Why would you do that?”

“It was no longer a beneficial situation. Lillian had the audacity to fall in love with him and refuse to carry out my wishes,” Vincent snorted. “In love with a human!” The others laughed derisively.

Lex bristled at the implied insult towards Clark, but Lucius’ return stopped him from saying anything. Lex held onto the cup he was given, tightly. “Why allow her to marry him then?” he asked.

“My dear boy,” Vincent sounded surprised, “It was business, a way to make money.”

Lex was disgusted, and he could feel Clark’s response in his tight thigh muscles and hand gripping his hip suddenly. “You seem to have plenty already,” Lex commented. Vincent merely shrugged.

“So why contact me now? Why have I changed?” Lex asked. He wanted to know what was happening to him, and he really didn’t want to stay any longer than necessary. In fact, Lex wanted nothing more to do with this branch of his family.

“All in good time.” Vincent stood before Lex could speak. “Ladies, see to dinner,” Vincent ordered. “Boys, time to play.” The family got up, the ladies dropping a curtsey, the boys bowing, and left the room. “Now then, Lucius, shall we show Alexander the house and his room?”

Lex blinked, “Grandfather, we can’t possibly stay.”

“Oh, but I insist. Tomorrow, the whole family will be here to meet you,” Vincent said, gesturing widely.

“The _whole_ family?” Lex asked in surprise.

“Indeed, after all, Alexander, they all want to meet the next in line.” Vincent nodded.

Clark frowned. Lucius looked furious, glaring at Lex in what appeared to be jealousy. Vincent swept out of the room, followed by Lucius.

“Next in line for what?” Clark whispered.

“I don’t know, and I don’t think I care,” Lex grimaced, “We cannot stay here.”

“We’ll be okay,” Clark said quietly, “Lex, I’m totally freaked out here, but we need to know what’s going on.”

Lex sighed. “I know.” He leaned up and kissed Clark softly, “Thank you for being here, love.”

“I’m right where I belong, Lex,” Clark said with a smile, “By your side.” 

Lex’s chest clenched with emotion and he smiled up at his lover, about to reply.

“Alexander, are you coming?” Vincent stood in the doorway, eyebrow raised.

Lex sighed, “Certainly.” He took Clark’s hand and walked after his grandfather and cousin.

The tour was actually quite interesting; for Lex at least. Clark, however, was bored and hungry, and he really wanted to get Lex alone for a while. They were led into a large dining room where the others were waiting, standing behind their chairs.

Vincent made his way to the head of the table, Lucius followed him to the chair on his left. “Alexander, if you’d like to sit opposite Lucius?” Vincent offered.

Lex frowned, pursing his lips together. There was one chair remaining for Clark, at the end of the table. But at least there was somewhere for him to sit this time. Clark didn’t like it at all, but he squeezed Lex’s hand reassuringly and went to the free chair.

Once Vincent had taken his seat, the rest of the family sat down, almost as one. Clark was opposite Helena. She glanced up at him, looking away quickly when he attempted a smile.

Lex looked down the table to his lover and sighed. This was not good. They were treating Clark like a second class citizen and he really didn’t like it.

Nobody spoke, except Vincent and Lex, making Clark feel even more uncomfortable. He poked at his food, his appetite gone, and tried to listen to his lover’s conversation.

“I understand you’ve been married twice,” Vincent said casually.

“Officially, yes,” Lex replied. His relationship with Clark was a far truer bond than marriage as far as he was concerned.

“Yes,” Vincent sneered, “But you survived them. Humans have such limited vision.” He tutted lightly, “But mortality will do that to you.” He glanced slyly at Lex.

Lex raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying we’re immortal?” 

“As good as, yes,” Vincent nodded, “Some physical injuries are too excessive for even us to heal, but in general, yes.”

Clark felt a knot of tension he hadn’t even known he had suddenly loosen at those words. Lex was as good as immortal, that meant he didn’t have to worry about losing his lover. He looked up the table and Lex turned to meet his gaze. They smiled softly. 

Lex understood immediately how much that news meant to Clark, and he was relieved that he’d never have to leave his mate alone. As he turned back to his grandfather, Lex caught his aunt Marina’s eye just briefly. She looked away hurriedly, but not before Lex had caught the curiosity in her gaze. Interesting.

“Grandfather Vincent, I would like to know more,” Lex continued, “Until last week, I thought _I_ was human.”

Vincent snorted, “One who isn’t born pure requires a bite from a family member in order to become fully Wolfbreed.”

“And you didn’t think to ask me about it first?” Lex raised both his eyebrows.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alexander, it was time for you to join the pack,” Vincent started, jabbing his finger into the table repeatedly.

Lex frowned, “What if I didn’t want to join the ‘pack’?” Gasps resounded round the room and Lucius looked apprehensive. Clark looked round nervously, the sudden tension in the room was palpable.

“You are next in line, there was no choice in the matter,” Vincent growled.

“And I’m just supposed to just accept this, because you say so?” Lex snapped. He got to his feet abruptly. “I think it’s time to go. Clark?”

“You will _stay_!” Vincent thundered, his hand smashing down onto the table. Lucius jumped and Helena gave a little shriek.

“No, I don’t think I will,” Lex said quietly but firmly as he walked over to Clark.

Vincent smirked suddenly. “And risk the possibility that there may be information vital to your welfare that only we can tell you?”

Lex stopped by Clark’s side. Could he risk it? Could he risk Clark by staying in this house?

Clark sighed. He knew they had to stay, even though, instinctively, he knew there was something very wrong here. “We’ll stay,” he said quietly, reaching up to squeeze Lex’s arm.

“I don’t believe _you_ were invited.” Vincent addressed Clark for the first time.

“Clark stays with me, or we both leave now, Vincent. I really don’t care which,” Lex said, his tone dangerously quiet.

Vincent’s eyes narrowed and he contemplated them for a moment. “The boy must be quite a fuck, Alexander.” He held up his hand, preventing a furious Lex from speaking. “Very well, he may stay. Tomorrow, you meet the pack and I will explain further.”

“How gracious of you,” Lex sneered, “I’m sure you won’t mind if we retire now.”

Vincent inclined his head and Lex took Clark’s hand, tugging him out of the room before he exploded with anger. They walked up to their room in silence, closing and locking the door behind them before they could relax.

“God damn!” Lex shouted, “I almost wish you hadn’t done that, Clark.”

“I know, Lex,” Clark sighed, “But I don’t care what he thinks about me, and we need to know. We’ll take care of each other while we’re here.” 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Clark.” Lex smiled and Clark slipped his arms round his waist, kissing the back of his neck.

“You’re you, Lex, and I know I don’t deserve you,” Clark whispered in his lover’s ear.

Turning, Lex put his head on Clark’s shoulder with a happy sigh. “Let’s go to bed, I feel drained.”

“Me too.” Clark nodded.

Getting ready for bed quickly, they slipped into the huge, ornate bed, snuggling under the covers. “Lex?”

“Yeah, Clark?” Lex lifted his head to meet Clark’s eyes.

“Don’t you want…” Clark hesitated, “Aren’t you going to…”

Lex propped his head up on his hand, “What, Clark? You know you can ask me anything.”

Clark flushed. “Please will you feed from me, Lex?”

“Really?” Lex asked a little uncertainly. After the evening they’d had, Lex had really felt unsure about how Clark would respond to that side of him now.

“Please,” Clark confirmed with a nod.

Lex shifted in Clark’s arms and nuzzled his neck. The scent of blood made his mouth water and his gums got that achy feeling. His teeth sliced through Clark’s skin and his lover’s sweet blood filled his mouth.

Groaning, Clark held Lex close, stroking his scalp gently as his mate’s lips, teeth and tongue soothed and aroused him.

Lex slipped his hand into Clark’s shorts, taking his cock in a light grip. Stroking slowly, Lex relished his lover’s quiet moans and the undulating of his body.

As Lex pumped at his erection and sucked on his neck, Clark thrust gently. His orgasm built slowly, diffusing through his body with an intensity that left him gasping. “Oh Lex,” he whispered as he came.

Sighing, Lex pulled his hand free and licked it clean. He shared a smile with Clark, then he bit his wrist. Clark took Lex’s hand and kissed it, then he lapped at the oozing blood. Gasping quietly, Lex felt the slow burn of his climax take over his body and he shuddered against Clark.

Kissing Lex’s hand again, Clark got up to get a washcloth and cleaned them both. Then he snuggled back up to Lex under the covers. Wrapped in his lover’s embrace, Lex felt as though he could actually get through the next day. It would have worried him not so long ago that he had so much emotion, so much of himself, invested in Clark, that he _depended_ on Clark.

But now, the only thing truly important was that he loved Clark and that his mate was with him. “Clark?” he whispered.

Clark yawned sleepily. “Yeah?”

“I love you.” Lex held his breath nervously. When the silence continued, he lifted his head, “Clark?” His lover was blinking rapidly, mouth open, breath hitching. “Clark, what’s wrong?” he asked anxiously.

Clark shook his head, his chest so tight with emotion that he could barely breathe. Tears prickled at his eyes and he pulled Lex down, kissing him urgently. It was the only way at that moment that he could convey his feelings and reassure Lex.

Pulling away, Lex stroked Clark’s hair back and kissed his forehead, before settling back into his arms. Drifting into sleep, Lex smiled at Clark’s quiet whisper.

“I love you, Lex.”

@>*~

Clark woke with a start. He could hear shouting from somewhere in the house and he focussed his hearing.

“But Grandpa…”

“You incompetent idiot, I told you to get Alexander here _alone_.”

Clark frowned and sat up, careful not to disturb Lex.

“He wouldn’t come without the human, Grandpa.”

“Then you should have got rid of it. Bad enough that you lost Alexander in the club.”

“That wasn’t my fault, Grandpa, I told you…”

“Silence! You disappoint me, Lucius. A few kills and he would have been begging us for help, but now I have to tolerate human vermin in _my_ house.”

Clark sucked in an angry breath. How dare he? It wasn’t so much the insult to him, but the implication that they’d wanted to reduce Lex to a state of desperation, force him to join them.

“Clark?” Lex frowned and sat up, “What’s up?”

Forcing himself to relax his jaw, Clark took a deep breath. “Lex, I’m not so sure we should stay anymore.”

Lex paused. Something had obviously upset Clark, so he _would_ leave if necessary, he trusted Clark had a good reason. “Okay, if that’s what you think.” He got up and got dressed.

Frowning in confusion, Clark reached over for Lex. “Wait. Aren’t you going to ask me why?”

Lex shook his head. “I don’t need to, but you can tell me if you want.”

“Lex!” Clark snapped in exasperation. “They tried to set you up. Lucius bit you so you’d _have_ to turn to them. Your grandfather wants to use you, that’s all he wants you for, I just know it.”

Smiling, Lex nodded. “I’m sure he does.” He sat down with a sigh at Clark’s confused expression. “Clark, you do realise how few people there are, or have been, in my life who _don’t_ want to use me for something?”

“Oh Lex.” Clark frowned in distress.

“I’ve been dealing with people like my Grandfather my whole life, Clark,” Lex said quietly.

“Yeah, but they have the advantage here, Lex. We don’t know anything about this except that you’re practically immortal. What if something happens? What if I can’t protect you?” Clark asked desperately.

“Clark,” Lex stroked his lover’s cheek, “If you want us to go, we’ll go. No regrets, no recriminations, we’ll just go. But you don’t have to protect me, Clark, just love me.”

Closing his eyes, Clark leaned into his lover’s touch and breathed out heavily. “Always,” he whispered, “I’m sorry, let’s stay.”

“Okay.” Lex nodded.

“But I’m not letting you out of my sight,” Clark said firmly, moving so Lex could get back into his arms.

“I have no problem with that,” Lex chuckled.

@>*~

A knock at the door woke them late in the morning. Lex stretched and got up to unlock the door. “Hello, Lucius.” He frowned at the bruise over his cousin’s eye. That was new, but the scratches were gone. “Walking into doors, are we?”

Lucius pulled a face. “Kiss my ass, Lex.”

“The only ass he kisses is mine,” Clark growled from the bed.

“Gross,” Lucius grimaced. “Breakfast is served, Grandpa requires your presence in the dining room,” he droned in a bored monotone.

“I’ll bet he does,” Lex sighed. “Lucius, can I have a word with you?”

“Of course, you are next in line after all,” Lucius drawled.

“What does that mean, exactly?” Lex asked sharply, returning to the bed to sit down next to Clark.

“Grandpa is the alpha male, leader of the pack,” Lucius explained quietly, “You are the oldest male heir, hence the next in line.”

“What if I don’t want to be next in line?” Lex asked seriously, “Which, by the way, I really don’t.”

Lucius made a rude noise, “Grandpa is alpha, what he says, goes.”

“Without exception?” Lex asked with a frown. He’d spent his life trying to escape from his father’s legacy, he wasn’t about to start all over again with his Grandfather.

“Without exception,” Lucius confirmed.

“What does he want with me now, Lucius, he has you?” Lex said quietly.

“I’m not the Luthor heir though, am I?” Lucius said sarcastically.

“Ah, the clincher,” Lex laughed self-deprecatingly. That was the only reason anyone wanted him.

Clark frowned and leaned over, gently nuzzling Lex’s neck to remind him that he was loved. Smiling softly, Lex twisted his head to kiss Clark’s temple.

“You guys are seriously sappy,” Lucius’ face was scrunched up in disgust and, strangely, curiosity. “How can you be with a human?”

“How can you be such a bigot?” Lex replied quickly.

“You’ll have to get rid of him. Grandpa won’t tolerate you being with a human, you know,” Lucius commented idly.

Lex stiffened. This was going way too far. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Lucius, but I believe wolves mate for life.”

Lucius went deathly pale. “M-mated? To him?” he stuttered. Lex nodded and Lucius backed up to the door. “Excuse me, I really should be going now.” He closed the door behind him.

“Why did you speak to him?” Clark asked.

“I figured if I told him the truth, that I’m not interested in being part of this family, he’d be more forthcoming,” Lex shrugged, “Forewarned is forearmed.”

Clark bit his lip and sighed. “He wants to be next in line, huh?”

Lex snorted, “Of course he does, it’s Lucas all over again.”

“But… I thought you and he…” Clark frowned in confusion and shook his head.

“Doesn’t mean he still doesn’t want my position, he just doesn’t want to deal with my job as well,” Lex sighed.

“I did tell you how much I dislike your brother, didn’t I?” Clark growled, remembering his jealousy when Lucas had shown up.

“No, but I’d guessed,” Lex laughed. “I suppose we should go down for breakfast.” Clark made a rude noise, but nodded.

@>*~

As they made their way back to the dining room, they realised they could hear shouting and hurried in. Vincent had Lucius by the collar of his shirt and was hitting him repeatedly across the face.

“You useless fool!” Vincent growled, “If you’d kept hold of him, he couldn’t have mated.”

“I’m sorry, Grandpa,” Lucius cried out.

“What the hell is going on?” Lex shouted.

Vincent turned with a snarl and Lex gasped. The older man’s appearance had changed, shoulders broader, fur over his skin, claws extending from his fingers, eyes glittering dangerously. He started to stalk towards them and Clark automatically placed himself in front of Lex protectively.

Vincent snarled again, almost bounding right up to him. Clark tensed apprehensively, but Lex’s grandfather stopped suddenly, sniffed, snorted and turned away. As he walked back to the table, his appearance returned to normal.

“What’s going on here?” Lex asked again, stepping out from behind Clark.

“You mated without permission,” Vincent said coldly, “And if that weren’t bad enough, you mated with a human.”

Lex shrugged. “And?”

“Sit,” Vincent gestured at the chair next to him, “Drink and I’ll explain.”

Lex pursed his lips together, but he sat after squeezing Clark’s shoulder. Vincent lifted his glass and held it out to Lex. With a sigh, Lex picked up the glass next to his plate and clinked it to his grandfather’s. He took a sip and almost choked. It was the foulest tasting liquid he’d ever had the misfortune to drink.

Clark frowned, seeing Vincent’s triumphant expression and Lex’s grimace of distaste. What the hell was Vincent up to?

“Please, explain, Vincent,” Lex said quietly.

“Nobody in this pack mates without _my_ permission,” Vincent growled.

“I am _not_ a pack member!” Lex snapped.

Vincent smirked, “Oh, but you are. Wolfbreed by blood and bite and now, pack. And you do what _I_ say.”

“Why only pack now?” Lex asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

“You just drank the blood of your pack, Alexander, you’re mine,” Vincent laughed.

“Over my dead body,” Clark growled defensively.

“That _will_ be arranged, boy,” Vincent sneered. “Unfortunately, as Alexander has mated with you, there are certain procedures we have to go through.”

“We don’t have to go through anything,” Lex said angrily.

“The boy must defend his right to be your mate, or the pack will kill him,” Vincent said triumphantly.

Lex froze and quickly turned to Clark, eyes wide with worry. Could they risk the possibility that a number of Wolfbreed might be strong enough to do just that? But could they risk revealing that Clark was most definitely _not_ human? He left the table to rejoin his lover. “What shall we do?” he whispered.


	4. WB I pt4

Clark bit his lip uncertainly. Somehow, he knew there was no escaping from this. Vincent would never let it go as long as they were together. “How do I defend my position?” he asked Vincent.

“A fight with Lex’s intended mate, or closest male relative in this case,” Vincent smirked, “To the death.”

“Oh hell no,” Lex snapped.

“My dear boy,” Vincent laughed, “It’s not my fault we are stronger and faster than humans. I’m sure you’ll get over him.”

Lex ignored his grandfather. He certainly wasn’t worried about Clark being beaten, but he was worried about the possibility of Clark having to kill someone.

Clark smiled gently, he could see the anxiety in his lover’s eyes. “I can do this,” he whispered.

“But what if… I don’t know if I could forgive myself if you had to… kill someone,” Lex frowned in distress.

Clark lifted his hand and smoothed Lex’s crinkled brow with his thumb. “I’ve,” he sighed, “I’ve killed before, Lex.”

“Yeah, I know, but not like this, Clark,” Lex said desperately.

Clark pulled him close. “Lex,” he whispered, “Do you really think they’ll let us go without doing this?”

“We could get away from Metropolis,” Lex suggested.

“You’re too high profile, Lex,” Clark sighed, “We’d have to be looking over our shoulders all the time.”

Finally, Lex nodded. He dropped his head onto Clark’s chest. “Okay, you’re right, but I want you to know, you still don’t have to do this.”

“Hey,” Clark admonished gently, “I’m your mate and I will defend us with every breath I take.” Lex smiled and lifted his head for a kiss.

“How touching,” Vincent sneered. “Saying your goodbyes?”

Lex turned to glare coldly at his grandfather. “Who does he have to fight?”

“Me,” Lucius stepped forward sulkily, “As Helena’s brother, I take her place in this fight.” He pouted, glancing sideways at his grandfather, who glared.

Lex grimaced. They’d already seen Lucius kill without compunction, Clark might actually have to kill him to win. “When?” Lex asked.

“Tonight, when the pack gathers,” Vincent replied.

“Then, if you don’t mind, we’ll eat in our room. We’d like some time alone,” Lex stated rather than asked.

Vincent inclined his head. “Marina, take them a tray.” Marina curtseyed and left the room. Clark and Lex followed her out.

After they’d been in their room only a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and Lex answered it. “Thank you.” Lex took the tray of food from his aunt.

She looked at him seriously, then glanced around. “There is a tradition, next in line may challenge the alpha for leadership.”

“Challenge Vincent?” Lex asked.

Marina nodded, “Of course he killed his last challenger. He is powerful, but you are young, you might stand a chance.” She looked away again.

“Who was it?” Lex asked quietly.

“His son,” Marina said. She hurried away before Lex could say anything more. Lex swallowed hard, his shoulders so tight with worry, they hurt.

“He killed his own son?” Clark gasped. “Oh God, Lex, this just gets worse.”

“I know,” Lex sighed. He locked the door and carried the tray over to the bedside table.

“Eat, please, Clark,” Lex said quietly, “You’re going to need your strength.”

“I’m stronger than him, Lex, and way faster, please don’t worry,” Clark whispered, rubbing Lex’s arm.

“I know,” Lex said lightly, considering he was nearly shaking with tension, “But in a minute, I’m going to suck you and fuck you to within an inch of your life.”

Clark let the piece of bread he was holding, fall, his jaw dropping open. “I can eat after,” he squeaked.

Lex stood up and started to undress, trying to keep his hands steady enough to unbutton his shirt. In the end, he gave up and ripped it off. Clark gulped and hurriedly pulled his clothes off, lying back on the bed, cock hard and needy already.

Drinking in the sight of his lover, so ready and willing for him, Lex finally relaxed and let his lust take over. He felt the familiar ache in his gums and ran his tongue over his sharpening teeth. “You’re mine,” he growled, “No one is going to take you away from me!”

Clark nodded, tipping his head back to expose his neck. “Yours,” he whispered.

Lex leapt on him with a snarl, licking up his stomach to his chest. Biting at a nipple, Lex paused a moment to savour Clark’s whine of pleasure, then bit down hard, sucking around his lover’s nipple, drawing on blood like he was a suckling child.

But there was nothing childlike about the way he was grinding his cock against Clark’s groin and Clark whimpered quietly. The sensations, pain and ecstasy, entwined in his body, filling him with a mindless need for Lex to possess him. He bucked up, pulling at his lover’s head, wanting to taste.

Growling quietly, low in his throat, Lex shifted up, moving fully on top of Clark so they could rock together urgently. Licking Clark’s mouth briefly, Lex lowered his head to lap at his favourite spot on Clark’s neck. Then he pressed his teeth against his skin.

“Please,” Clark begged. He needed to feel Lex inside him, teeth, cock, anything, just so long as Lex marked him, claimed him.

Lex increased the pressure, groaning as his teeth sank into Clark’s sweet flesh and blood began to fill his mouth. He swallowed and licked, suddenly desperate for the reassuring taste, sense of warmth and completion. His cock jumped and he ground down against Clark again.

“Lex, inside me, please, Lex, inside, fuck me,” Clark babbled. He couldn’t take the aching emptiness anymore.

Growling again, Lex lifted his head. He propped himself up on one arm and spat a mouthful of blood into his free hand. Stroking his cock with the viscous fluid, Lex positioned himself fully in between Clark’s legs and pushed. His lover’s head dropped back again, Clark groaning his approval.

Lex paused, just inside him and Clark whimpered questioningly. His lover smiled, exposing long, sharp teeth, and hushed him. Lex wanted to savour the moment for as long as he could, despite his entire being screaming at him to bury himself in his lover.

Lifting his head, Clark watched Lex’s cock slowly easing inside him. “Oh God,” he breathed. It was intense with Lex every time they made love, but the combination of romance and passion with the edge of fearful anticipation of what was to come later, made it an almost torturous pleasure.

He couldn’t hold his head up any longer, Clark flopped back, opening himself to whatever Lex wanted to do with him. Buried deep inside Clark, Lex pushed up and bit down on his lover’s neck again. Clark’s legs came up and wrapped round him, urging him to move, and Lex eased back again, growling against Clark’s skin at the rippling of his lover’s ass around him, reluctantly letting him out.

He didn’t pause this time, lunging forward, slamming into Clark as he ripped at his neck with his mouth. Clark’s passage clenched down hard around him as the younger man howled and bucked under him. 

With a gasp, Clark grabbed frantically at Lex’s ass, using hands and legs to pull at his lover. They thrust together hard and fast, Lex finally giving into his need to take Clark, the heat of blood and his lover’s ass consuming him.

It was too much for Clark. Lex was pounding into him so hard, if he’d been human, it would have killed him. The suction at his neck, the feel of Lex’s mouth on him… Clark moved his head, nuzzling Lex’s neck with his lips. Lex moaned his acquiescence and Clark bit.

The taste of blood overwhelmed him and Clark whimpered loudly, holding tightly onto Lex as he pumped hot seed between their bodies.

Pushing so hard into Clark that he felt his lover’s head slam into the headboard, Lex lifted himself onto his arms and howled triumphantly as he filled and marked his mate.

Clark wrapped his arms round his lover and pulled him down as they panted harshly, Lex gasping for breath loudly. Clark giggled and Lex lifted his head, raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

“We broke the bed,” Clark gasped.

Lex smirked, “Good.” He sighed, “Damn that was good.”

“Good?” Clark laughed, “I’m insulted.”

Snorting, Lex flopped back down on his lover’s strong body. “Awesome, fantastic, spectacular. Do those adjectives meet with your approval?”

“Oh, much better,” Clark agreed. He licked a smear of blood from Lex’s neck and sighed happily, refusing to contemplate what was coming in the afterglow of awesome, fantastic and spectacular sex. “Lex, I love you, but I’m starving now.”

“I’m overwhelmed by your sense of romance,” Lex grumbled, shifting off his lover and onto the bed beside him. 

Clark chuckled and leaned over to drop a kiss on Lex’s cheek. “Is it my fault you’re so hot, you’ve exhausted me?”

“Exhausted you?” Lex exclaimed, “That’ll be the day.”

Clark grabbed a slice of bacon from the tray, biting off a large chunk. “Hungry?” he asked, offering the rest to Lex.

“Mmm.” Lex lifted up again, snapping at Clark’s fingers to get the food.

“Hey, watch it, or I won’t hand feed you,” Clark complained jokingly.

“You spoil me,” Lex said with a smirk.

Clark tutted and shook his head. “Damn right.” They ate quickly, Clark taking half of whatever he fed Lex until they both actually felt a little overfull.

Lex grabbed Clark’s hand and licked his fingers clean with a sigh. “I hate this,” Lex said quietly. Clark stiffened, knowing what he meant. “I’m sorry I got you into this.”

“Well, I’m not!” Clark said firmly, “Lex, I love you. If this hadn’t happened, I would never have seen you again and you know it. I couldn’t have dealt with losing you, Lex.” He stopped feeling tears prick at his eyes again.

“I know.” Lex sighed and pulled Clark into his arms, “Don’t ever doubt how happy I am you’re with me or how much I love you. I just…”

“Don’t, Lex,” Clark interrupted him. “No regrets,” he whispered.

Lex nodded, “No regrets.”

Reluctantly, Clark pulled free. “I really should phone my parents, I didn’t get a chance yesterday.”

Sighing, Lex got up and put on a pair of boxers. As Clark picked up the phone and started dialling, Lex draped himself around his lover, hooking his chin over one shoulder.

“Hi, it’s me,” Clark said quietly.

“Clark? Why the hell didn’t you phone yesterday? Your mother was worried sick!” Jonathan yelled.

Clark tensed and Lex hugged him tight. “I didn’t have a chance to, Dad,” Clark sighed. “I told you, things are difficult right now.”

“You still haven’t told us where you are and what the hell you’re doing with Lex,” his father snapped.

“I told you!” Clark snapped back, “He needs my help right now, okay?”

“Not okay, Clark. You just take off, _again_ , we don’t know where you are…”

Clark flinched, snuggling deeper into Lex’s embrace for comfort. “We’re staying with some of Lex’s family, we should be back tomorrow and I’ll explain then.” He paused as Lex poked him and looked round at his lover enquiringly.

“ _We’ll_ explain, Clark. Together, okay?” Lex said softly.

Clark smiled and nodded, “Okay, thank you.” Lex kissed his cheek gently.

“What… who was that?” his dad asked, sounding confused and angry.

“We’ll explain when we get home, Dad, tell Mom I love her.” Clark put the phone down, despite hearing his father calling him to wait. “When we get through this, we can tell them everything, right Lex?” Clark asked worriedly.

Lex squeezed Clark tightly, burying his face in his neck to try and hide his fear. “Yes,” he whispered. He just hoped the Kents wouldn’t hate him, wouldn’t deny him his mate, because he had the distinct feeling he might hurt them if they did.

Feeling his lover’s tension, Clark guessed what he was worrying about. “I don’t think they’ll ask me to choose, Lex, and if they do,” he smiled sadly and shrugged, “I love them, but I love you and need you with everything that I am.”

Lex lifted his head and turned to face Clark, staring seriously at his mate. “I can’t, Clark,” he whispered, “I can’t ask you to choose.”

“There _is_ no choice, Lex,” Clark snapped, pulling back a little hurt and angry. “I’m yours, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death us do part. Yours!”

Sucking in a breath of shocked joy, Lex felt his heart leap into his mouth, eyes burning with tears. “I do,” he said, choking slightly on what could have been a laugh or a sob, he wasn’t sure. Clark pulled Lex into his arms and smiled, kissing his scalp softly. “Let’s get some rest before tonight,” Lex suggested.

Clark didn’t answer, just lay back on the bed with Lex still in his arms. With a sigh, Lex snuggled into his lover’s embrace and closed his eyes.

@>*~

A knock at the door startled them awake and Clark immediately jumped up, crouching in front of the bed protectively.

“Clark,” Lex said quietly, getting up and squeezing his shoulder as he passed him, “It’s fine.” Lex unlocked the door.

“It is time,” Marina said quietly. She looked up, then quickly down again. “Please, ask your mate not to kill my son,” she whispered before hurrying away.

Lex turned to Clark with a frown, “Why would she ask that? What does she know?”

“Does it really matter now?” Clark asked, “They’re all going to know I’m not exactly normal after the fight.”

“True.” Lex sighed and shut the door so they could get dressed, using clothes they found in the closet to replace the ones they’d destroyed. Then they made their way downstairs, hand in hand, heading in the direction of all the noise. As soon as they entered the room, a small ballroom, silence fell and all eyes turned to stare at them.

“Ah,” Vincent stood, “My somewhat wayward grandson and his … mate.” He sneered over the last word and several members of the pack tittered quietly. “Alexander, our pack has gathered to bear witness to your return,” Vincent said formally, “And once we’ve taken care of your little, ah, problem, you will be mated to Helena.”

”Very well,” Lex said quietly, “But I’d also like something witnessed.” Vincent’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded. “If Clark should win, you will let us leave and never attempt to contact us again,” Lex stated.

Vincent snorted in amusement, “Oh, why not.” He turned and waved his hand at Lucius. “Come on, boy, let’s get to it, shall we?”

Lucius stepped forward, eyes glittering dangerously. He pulled off his coat and shirt and stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. As Clark and Lex watched, Lucius started to change. He grew more muscular, fur sprouting all over his skin. His eyes became animalistic and claws extended from his fingers. He snarled fiercely at Clark.

Clark turned to Lex. “I love you,” he whispered and kissed his lover.

“I love you too,” Lex said with a tight smile.

Slowly, Clark made his way to the centre of the room to face Lucius. Lex’s young cousin may have been strong and fast as Wolfbreed, but he really didn’t stand a chance against Clark.

Lucius struck out at him immediately, frowning in surprise when it only made Clark step back once.

“Lucius, I want this over, stop pissing around,” Vincent fumed. Lex smirked at him.

Baring his teeth, Lucius leapt at Clark. Catching him, Clark staggered back a couple more paces and shoved the smaller man away. When Lucius lunged at him again, Clark caught him by the wrists and pushed him halfway across the room. With a wary growl, Lucius prowled round Clark, who turned to stay facing the red head. Running at Clark, Lucius stopped at the last moment and struck out with his claws, raking them over Clark’s face. Clark hissed in pain and Lex had to clench his fists to prevent himself from interfering.

Clark snarled in anger and he speeded round behind Lucius grabbing his arms and holding him in place. Grunting and growling, Lucius struggled against him. “Please, just give up,” Clark whispered.

“Never,” Lucius growled and wrenched himself free. He turned and tried to punch Clark, but Clark caught his fist and crushed it. Lucius paled. He groaned and tried to pull free, then his knees started to buckle. Clark caught him by the throat, speeding across the room to slam Lucius into the wall.

“Give up,” Clark repeated. Lucius shook his head and Clark slammed him into the wall again, tightening his grip round his throat. Lucius started to claw desperately at his hand and arm, his struggles slowly weakening until he lost consciousness. Clark dropped him and turned to Vincent, “I win.”

“The fight is to the death,” Vincent said quietly.

“But, I’ve won, why kill him?” Clark asked.

“You will kill him, or I will kill you both,” Vincent snapped.

Lex stiffened, his back straightening, his shoulders rolling back. He was furious. This had gone way too far, Vincent must be insane, he couldn’t let this continue or they really would never escape. “Enough!” he yelled, “Enough of this, Vincent. Clark won, he is my mate. You push this any further and I _will_ challenge you.”

Turning to him, Vincent started to laugh. “You? You, challenge me? A barely turned Wolfbreed?”

Lashing out in anger, Lex didn’t give him a chance to continue. He hit Vincent across the face, knocking him halfway across the room. Vincent stared at him in shock. It quickly turned to anger as he spat out blood, and he changed immediately. As his grandfather stalked towards him, Lex felt himself start to go through the change.

“No,” Clark whispered, heart clenching in terror. He started to move, but Marina grabbed his arm.

“You must not interfere,” she whispered, “Lex must win on his own or he will be torn to pieces by the pack.”

Fists clenched and lips pressed together fearfully, Clark somehow forced himself to watch.

As if at a silent signal, Vincent and Lex leapt forward, smashing into each other. Claws flew, scratching and ripping, teeth were bared as they bit, punched and struggled. Lex felt straight away that, somehow, he was stronger than his grandfather. But he knew the older man would fight till his last breath. He had no option but to kill Vincent to end this once and for all.

As they wrestled and fought, Lex tried to find an opening, but the old man blocked his every move. Lex forced himself to concentrate and remember his fencing training. Deliberately throwing a couple of moves, Lex followed with a feint. As soon as his grandfather moved to block, Lex struck out, ripping his throat out with one hand.

His grandfather stumbled back, clutching at his neck, blood pouring out with frothy pink bubbles as he tried to speak. “How?” he mouthed, dropping to the ground.

“You'd never understand,” Lex said quietly, feeling the rush of air that indicated his mate had speeded to his side.

“Lex,” Clark whispered anxiously, running hands over Lex’s bloodied chest and neck.

“I’m fine, love,” Lex replied, turning to lean against him. He’d killed his grandfather, so maybe he wasn’t completely fine, but he would be. Lex would do whatever it took to protect his mate.

“Lex.” Someone said loudly.

Clark span round, dragging Lex behind him protectively.

Marina approached them warily. “Alexander.” She smiled suddenly, “Thank you.” Then she curtseyed formally, “What are your wishes?”

Lex blinked in surprise, watching the rest of the pack ignore Vincent’s body and bow to him. “Just call me Lex for a start,” Lex said, a little confused. “Why are you being so formal?”

“It is tradition, one my father adhered to very strictly,” Marina explained, “He was a tyrant and ruled the pack with a rod of iron. When my brother tried to change things, he killed him.”

“I don’t want to be alpha,” Lex pursed his lips thoughtfully. “No offence to the family, but Clark is my pack, that’s all I want.” Clark smiled and hugged him.

“But, we must have a leader,” Marina gasped.

“What is this, the dark ages?” Lex scoffed, “You’re the eldest child, why can’t you be leader?” A gasp echoed round the room. “Well?”

“I think it’s a great idea, Mother,” Lucius croaked, walking over to stand with his mother.

“How about everyone else?” Lex asked. The pack members talked quietly amongst themselves, but, one by one, they walked up to Marina, nodding their acceptance. She smiled wider and wider as the entire pack howled their approval.

“You’re a genius,” Clark whispered to Lex, “I love you so much.”

Grinning, Lex leaned up for a kiss. “I am, aren’t I?” He chuckled at Clark’s expression. “Yes, I love you too.”

“Lex, will you and your mate stay the night? Maybe we can explain a few things to you,” Marina offered.

Lex glanced at Clark questioningly. Clark shrugged, “We’re not expected till tomorrow.”

“It that case, thank you, Marina, we accept.”

@>*~

After a quick wash and change of clothes, Clark and Lex spent the rest of the evening being introduced to the pack. Vincent’s body had disappeared and no one seemed in the slightest bit concerned. Obviously Lex’s grandfather hadn’t been a beloved leader.

Clark was still a little wary of the other Wolfbreed though and he stuck to Lex’s side like glue the entire night, wanting to be sure his lover was safe. Lex just smiled and held his hand throughout.

Eventually though, they were both exhausted and they retired to their room while the party continued without them.

Lex took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed, Clark quickly following him. “Feed,” Clark whispered, gently cupping the back of Lex’s head to pull him to his neck.

Nuzzling softly, Lex licked Clark’s throat, then bit down as gently as he could. He moaned quietly as Clark’s hot blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. Clark held tight, too tired to do anything other than let the sensations sweep through him and relax him. He stroked Lex’s back and closed his eyes.

Slowly releasing Clark’s neck, Lex held his wrist to his lover’s mouth. Nipping just enough to draw blood, Clark sucked at his mate’s sweetness with a happy sigh. He let go with small lick and cuddled up to his lover. “Goodnight, Lex.”

“Goodnight, Clark,” Lex whispered.

@>*~


	5. WB I pt5

They woke together in the morning, still wrapped in each others’ arms.

“Food,” Clark groaned, feeling his stomach rumble.

Stifling a highly inappropriate giggle, Lex buried his face in Clark’s stomach and blew a raspberry.

“Yow!” Clark screeched, jumping several feet off the bed. He didn’t come down again.

“Um, Clark?” Lex blinked at his lover, “You… you’re floating.”

“Oh fuck,” Clark gasped, “Get me down, please, get me down.”

Lex stared up at Clark, “I, uh, how?”

“I don’t know,” Clark whined, screwing up his face as he started to get really upset.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Lex reached up and pulled Clark back onto the bed. As soon as he let go, Clark floated back up.

“Lex!” Clark whimpered.

Quickly, Lex pulled Clark down again and wrapped his arms round him. “I thought this only happened when you thought about sex,” he commented, trying not to be jealous, because Lana had been the cause before.

“Yeah, the _one_ time it happened before,” Clark snarked, “Besides, I was thinking about you.”

Lex looked smug, “True. Can I let go now?”

“Jeez, fine, if you don’t want an excuse to hold me,” Clark huffed.

“I need an excuse?” Lex asked in mock surprise. “Anyway, trust me lover, you’ll want me to hug you more _after_ I shower and brush my teeth.”

“Oh, well in that case,” Clark pulled back and shoved Lex away, relieved when he didn’t start floating again. “Get going.”

“Hey,” Lex complained, “You too, Kent, move it!”

Clark scrambled out of bed after his lover, who ran for the bathroom. Catching him by the shower, Clark lifted Lex into his arms and opened the shower door. He bundled his lover inside, following quickly, and switched on the water.

“Ah, better,” Lex sighed, relaxing under the heat. He leaned back against the wall, sighing again when Clark started to wash him.

Clark wanted to take care of his mate, especially as he could tell Lex was still very tired, and he wanted to distract them both from the whole floating thing. Once clean, they just stood under the water, holding each other until it turned cold. Then they finished up and got dressed. Clark’s stomach was rumbling audibly and they were both anxious to eat and get out of there. Even though Vincent was dead, and they both liked Marina, they still didn’t feel completely comfortable there.

“Lex, Clark, good morning,” Marina greeted them warmly, “Please, sit.”

This time there were two seats next to each other waiting for them. Clark glanced warily at Lucius as he sat, but the red head just nodded.

“Are you still leaving us today?” Marina asked.

“Yes, I have to get home,” Lex sighed, “And we have to explain things to Clark’s parents.”

“Well, I’m sure bringing Clark up has made them adaptable to the unusual,” Marina commented.

“Yes, about that, you knew Clark was… different, didn’t you?” Lex asked. Clark raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t realise quite how different, and I admit I still do not know, uh, what you are Clark, but yes, I knew,” Marina nodded and offered Clark an apologetic smile.

“How did you know?” Clark asked returning the smile.

“Your mating,” she replied, “When one of our kind mates with a human, the human partner gets a little stronger, lives a little longer. But that’s all, they certainly can’t sustain regular feeding, and I’m assuming, as I haven’t seen you go out to feed, you must be feeding from Clark.” She sighed, “But that’s not all, I’ve been watching you both. Father was so obsessed with how inferior humans are he couldn’t see the connection between you two. It’s even closer than a pack mating.” 

Clark smiled softly and gripped Lex’s hand. “I have a few questions, firstly, if I bite or scratch someone, will I change them?” Lex asked.

Marina sat forward, looking serious. “Not unless they have Wolfbreed blood in them already, and only with a bite, scratching does nothing. Why? You feed from Clark.”

“Just in case,” Lex shrugged. “Tell me more, where do we come from?”

“Well, according to legend, our ancestor was Breed, a vampire who decided to travel over here a few hundred years ago, with a few companions. Apparently when they came here, there were few humans to feed from, so one day our ancestor fed off a wolf. But it was no ordinary wolf and the blood changed him. Sunlight no longer affected him, he could change shape at will. The others who were with him, wanted the same so they exchanged blood and the first pack of Wolfbreed came about,” she explained.

“The main things you need to know, let’s see… almost nothing can kill you, you’re stronger and faster. You need to feed regularly, especially as you’re just turned. Your first loyalty is to your mate, even above pack.” She paused looking thoughtful, “Oh yes, you won’t change at the full moon, only when you want it, although you might find it a little hard to control for a while if you get angry.”

“Thank you,” Lex said with a stunned nod. That was quite a history. He had to wonder if vampires still existed in their original form somewhere. Then a thought occurred to him. “What about garlic?”

“Oh stay away from garlic, it won’t kill you, just make you sick. Family allergy,” she shrugged dismissively.

Lex laughed and shook his head. After breakfast, they said their goodbyes. Marina gave Lex her phone number, then Lucius walked them to the car.

“Thanks for not killing me, Kent,” Lucius held out his hand, “And I’m sorry for being a jerk.”

Clark shook Lucius’ hand and grinned, “No problem.”

“Cousin?” Lucius offered his hand to Lex.

“I’m sure I’ll see you again,” Lex laughed and shook his cousin’s hand too.

“Anytime you need us, we’re here. You’re still pack to us,” Lucius replied with a wave.

As they drove out of the gates, Lex felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He still had to face the Kents, but now he was free from other worries and distractions. “Let’s go home,” he sighed.

@>*~

Clark used Lex’s cell phone to ring his parents when they got to the highway. Thankfully his mother answered. “Hi Mom.”

“Oh Clark,” she sighed, “Are you coming home?”

“Yes, Mom, please don’t worry,” Clark tried to reassure her.

“That’s a little difficult when you disappear with almost no explanation, Clark,” she said quietly.

Clark sighed, “Mom, can you just try and make sure Dad is calm, Lex and I have a lot to tell you.”

“Okay, honey,” Martha agreed.

“See you soon.” Clark hung up the phone with a grimace.

Lex reached over and gently squeezed Clark’s knee. He returned Clark’s tight smile, again hoping that his lover wouldn’t be forced to choose, to lose his parents over him. Lex felt more confident now that Clark _would_ choose him if he had to.

“It’ll be okay,” Clark muttered, “It _will_ be okay.”

“Of course it will,” Lex whispered.

@>*~

They pulled up outside the Kent farm a little under an hour later, and sat in the car for a moment. “Ready?” Lex asked.

“Ready,” Clark said with a nod, leaning over to quickly kiss his lover. “Let’s go.”

His parents were sitting in the lounge waiting for them and Clark could see his father looked furious. He indicated to Lex to sit down and sat next to him.

“So, are you going to tell us what you’ve been doing the past couple of days while we worried ourselves sick?” Jonathan started angrily. Martha reached out and gripped his arm warningly.

“Dad, you're always saying I have a responsibility to use my gifts, are you telling me I should just ignore the needs of my _best_ friend?” Clark fumed.

“Clark!” Martha exclaimed worriedly, glancing at Lex.

Lex smiled softly, “I know about Clark, Mrs. Kent, it’s okay.”

“He _knows_?!” Jonathan thundered. “Clark, are you insane?”

“I did what I had to, Dad,” Clark said quietly.

“Sir, please believe me, I won’t tell anyone,” Lex said quietly.

“Why should I believe anyone who takes my son away from me without a word?” Jonathan snapped.

“If you’d let us explain, you’d understand,” Clark growled softly. 

Martha frowned at them and Lex squeezed Clark’s arm warningly. “Clark,” he whispered firmly, “Calm down.”

“Don’t tell him what to do,” Jonathan said angrily.

“It’s his right!” Clark shouted, leaping to his feet. “Besides, he wasn’t.” He ignored the shocked expressions as he paced nervously.

Lex frowned, this was just making things worse and Jonathan’s hostility was making him edgy. He could feel the alpha in him screaming for him to assert his dominance. “Clark,” he said through gritted teeth as he strived for control, “ _Sit_ … please.”

Clark froze, hearing the undercurrent of anger in his lover’s voice. He walked back to Lex’s side and dropped to his knees, whining quietly. Lex smiled, reaching out for his mate’s arm until Clark’s father leapt to his feet.

“What the hell is going on?” Jonathan thundered.

“Dad, don’t,” Clark said pleadingly, “Don’t make yourself a threat.”

“What?” Jonathan exclaimed, frowning in confusion.

Lex growled warningly, but brought himself forcibly back under control as Clark leaned against him.

“What’s going on?” Martha asked quietly.

“Last week my mother’s family decided I should be reintroduced,” Lex laughed a little bitterly, remembering the circumstances. “Turns out, I’m not human either.”

“What?” Martha gasped.

Jonathan stared in surprise. “Are you… what are you?”

“Something called Wolfbreed,” Lex slid his fingers into Clark’s hair, needing the contact, “According to legend a cross between a vampire and a werewolf.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jonathan scoffed.

Clark rubbed himself against Lex’s hand to try and help keep him calm. “You’ve brought up an alien as your son, and you can’t believe this?” Lex asked, stroking Clark’s hair.

“It’s true, Dad,” Clark murmured, closing his eyes blissfully under his lover’s caress.

“Clark, what’s going on between you and Lex?” Martha asked quietly.

“What?!” Jonathan exclaimed, staring at them.

“We’re mated,” Lex replied softly, “We love each other.”

“Oh no,” Jonathan shook his head, “Oh no, not you, not with _my_ son!”

“Yes, Dad,” Clark lifted his head, “We love each other, but we need each other too now. Besides, Lex needs blood to live, my blood.”

“You _are_ insane!” Jonathan gestured violently, “Telling Lex of all people just because he comes up with some wild story, pretending he needs your blood. How the hell is he getting your blood anyway?”

Lex growled angrily and bared his teeth as his gums started to ache in the manner he now associated with his teeth growing and sharpening. “Like this.” He grinned maliciously when Jonathan took a step back fearfully.

“If he feeds from me, he doesn’t need to hurt anyone else,” Clark said quietly, gripping Lex’s hand tightly. He whined quietly and Lex breathed out heavily, relaxing again.

“Sorry, love,” Lex sighed, “But he’s not making this easy.”

“I know.” Clark smiled softly.

“ _I’m_ not making this easy?” Jonathan exclaimed.

“No, Dad, you’re not,” Clark raised his eyebrow, “Look, Lex is an alpha pack leader and he gave up his pack for _me_. You are threatening our bond Dad.” He sighed, “We do love each other, you know.”

“Really?” Martha asked, looking sincerely at them both.

“Yeah, Mom,” Clark whispered.

“Yes, very much, Mrs. Kent,” Lex replied softly. Jonathan snorted and Lex gritted his teeth angrily. “Please, Mr. Kent, I’m trying, but you really are making this hard,” he said quietly, “Whatever it is I’ve become, recognises your authority over Clark and doesn’t like it.”

“You expect me to just say fine, he's yours?” Jonathan exclaimed disbelievingly.

“I already am his, Dad,” Clark said, looking up at his father pleadingly, “He’s my mate, my alpha.”

“Clark…” Lex frowned thoughtfully. It occurred to him that Clark seemed a lot more ‘pack’ than he should have been and Lex remembered what Marina had said about their mating. “You know Marina said my bite couldn’t change anyone who didn’t already have Wolfbreed blood in them?”

“Yeah,” Clark nodded. He waited for Lex to continue, wondering what his mate could be thinking.

“Do you think the wolf could have been one of Kyla’s tribe? That I could be related to them… possibly even to you?” Lex asked and then held his breath in anticipation.

Clark felt his entire being just light up somehow. Since he and Lex had mated, he’d known deep down that something fundamental had changed inside him. He’d meant it when he’d told Lex he didn’t feel alone anymore, but now he really understood why.

“Yes,” Clark breathed, “You’re my True One.” He stood, speeded to his room to dig out the bracelet Kyla’s grandfather had given him, and speeded back. He knelt in front of Lex and held it out to him. “This was made for you,” he whispered.

“Oh Clark,” Martha gasped quietly, lifting a hand to her mouth. She grabbed Jonathan with her free hand and glared warningly at him when he started to move. He subsided reluctantly.

“I don’t understand, Clark,” Lex blinked and frowned.

“This is the bracelet from Kyla’s tribe, to be given to my beloved… that’s you, Lex,” Clark said with a nervous smile.

“Clark,” Lex smiled back in wonder.

“Please wear it,” Clark whispered.

“I’d be honoured to,” Lex replied, letting his mate slip the bracelet onto his right arm. It fitted perfectly. “How many times have we got married now?” he whispered jokingly even as he sniffed. 

Clark smiled and leaned forward and Lex wrapped his arms round his lover, nuzzling his neck. He growled lightly and Clark just prevented himself from moaning and pressing closer. Lex sliced his teeth into Clark’s neck, only enough for a taste, but more than enough to make him shiver and he wrenched himself away.

“Clark,” he groaned, trying to convey how much he needed his lover.

Gasping quietly, Clark licked his lips and swallowed. “Uh, Mom, Dad, we have to be going now.”

“Whoa, I don’t think so!” Jonathan moved forward again. Martha got up behind him, looking worried.

“Dad!” Clark hissed, “I really don’t think you’ll want to witness what’s about to happen.” Even as he spoke, Lex was nibbling at his neck again and Clark felt his groin tighten with desire. “Oh God.”

“Let them go, Jon,” Martha said quietly.

Clark barely waited for his father’s nod, before picking up his mate and speeding them away. When he stopped, Clark frowned in surprise, wondering why he’d brought them to the caves. Luckily, they were empty because Lex leapt on him without hesitation, tearing at his clothes. Using a burst of speed, Clark got them both undressed and lay down.

Smiling wantonly, Lex got on his hands and knees and crawled over Clark’s body, pausing occasionally to take little nips of blood at thigh, groin, hip, rib and chest before he sank his teeth into Clark’s neck. Lex moaned with pleasure, sucking the sweet, hot blood into his mouth, rocking his cock urgently against his lover.

“Oh yeah,” Clark groaned, sliding his hands down to Lex’s ass, writhing under his lover. The pain that shot through his neck merely enhanced the ecstasy of feeling Lex suck on him, on his blood. Their erections slid together and Clark gasped, needing more. “Lex, please, Lex,” he begged, “Need you in me.”

Growling, Lex lifted. “You do it.”

Clark’s cock pulsed and he shuddered. He watched his lover watch him as he wiped blood from his neck and stroked it onto Lex’s dick, relishing the feel of silky-soft skin against his hand.

“Clark,” Lex growled warningly. He didn’t want to come in Clark’s hand and he was already close. Quickly, Clark parted his legs, tugging them back. Lex pushed into him, filling him with one stroke, then pulled back, only to slam into him again. Lex continued to plunge in and out of Clark, tugging at his hips for leverage, groaning at the tight heat rippling around his cock.

Grunting and moaning, Clark met every stroke, thrusting up as their bodies slapped together loudly. “Bite me,” he begged.

With a snarl, Lex bit down, almost tearing a gash out of his throat. Clark arched up, howling as he came, thick ribbons of cream coating his stomach. Lapping at thick, coppery blood, Lex drove deep inside Clark’s spasming ass before he let himself go, shuddering through his climax with a low moan. “Clark,” he whispered, tipping his head back.

Leaning up, Clark bit into Lex’s neck. The taste seemed to explode onto his tongue and he groaned, pulling Lex closer. Lex’s cock pulsed inside Clark and he shivered again.

“Clark!” Lex gasped.

Letting go, Clark let his head drop back to the ground and he panted for breath. Lex flopped bonelessly on top of his lover, grunting in satisfaction.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a white light and Clark scrambled up, holding Lex in his arms.

A disembodied voice started to speak. “You have chosen a mate, my son.”

“Yes,” Clark replied, “I’m not giving him up!”

A low chuckle resounded round the caves. “He is of the bloodline, he is an acceptable choice.”

Clark sighed in relief, feeling Lex do the same. “Then, what do you want?” Clark asked.

“To complete your bonding in the Kryptonian manner. Your mate should be strong enough now.”

Lex frowned. “Strong enough for wha… agh!” Pain shot through his head and he passed out. 

Before Clark could react, pain exploded through his skull and he dropped to his knees, letting go of Lex to clutch at his head. Slowly, his vision blurred and everything went black.

@>*~

When Clark woke, he and Lex were wrapped up together, arms and legs entangled. They were still naked, but someone had covered them with a blanket. He frowned at the dull ache in his head and tried to remember what had happened.

“Lex?” he whispered. He needed to know his lover was okay.

With a groan, Lex opened his eyes. “I’m fine, I think,” he frowned and winced, “My head hurts.”

“Same here,” Clark grunted. “Lex, someone’s been here.”

“What?” Lex gasped, sitting and looking round. “How? Why?”

“So I didn’t have to look at your naked butts any more.” Pete walked in, staring at them in disgust. “You've been out forever, I was just checking no one was coming.”

“Thanks, Pete,” Clark said as he looked for their clothes. He handed Lex his shorts and they started to get dressed, Pete turning away.

“Are you completely stupid?” Pete snapped.

“What?” Clark gasped, staring at his oldest friend.

“Not only are you fucking Lex Luthor, but you did it in _your_ caves, where, in case you’d forgotten, Lionel Luthor has been doing research,” Pete shouted.

“He’s right,” Lex sighed, ignoring the attitude towards himself, “It was stupid of us to make love here.”

“I don’t think we had much choice, Lex. My birth father still has some sort of influence on me,” Clark sighed.

“I take it _he_ knows,” Pete sneered at Lex.

“Yes, Pete,” Clark sighed. He put a hand on Lex’s shoulder in the hope of keeping his lover calm.

“I’m calm, Clark.” Lex smiled reassuringly at his lover. “What did you see, Pete?”

“Everything. Unfortunately.” Pete grimaced, looking completely sick.

“Well, as you can imagine, once we’d started exchanging blood, lying became a little redundant,” Lex drawled.

Pete glared at him, then turned to Clark. “And you really think he’s told _you_ everything?”

“I know he has,” Clark answered quietly, “I trusted that he had before, but now… now, I actually know.”

Lex frowned and looked at his mate, suddenly realising that he knew too. _What’s going on?_ he thought.

Clark blinked, almost jumping back as his lover’s voice whispered in his head. “My father,” he gasped, “My father has done something to us.”

“You heard that, didn’t you?” Lex asked, blinking in shock.

“Heard what?” Pete snorted.

 _Don’t say anything,_ Lex thought hurriedly.

Clark frowned, _Why?_

Shrugging, Lex put a hand on Clark’s chest. _I don’t know,_ he thought, _I just feel like we shouldn’t say anything._

“Okay,” Clark said. “Let’s go, I’m starting to get a major case of the creeps in here.”

Lex felt a little shiver run down his spine and he looked round worriedly. All of his father’s equipment was in the caves and suddenly, he was worried about security cameras.

“Camera?” Clark gasped. He hadn’t even thought of that.

“What?!” Pete exclaimed, twisting his head round jerkily.

Clark, Lex looked at his lover meaningfully, _Can you check?_

Shooting into full speed, Clark checked all round the caves. “Oh fuck,” he sighed, “There’s hidden cameras everywhere, but no recording equipment.”

Lex frowned, “Fuck.”

“Now what?” Pete sighed.

“If we don’t find out where the camera footage is recorded, then my father will see _everything_ that happened here,” Lex explained.

“Oh.” Pete blinked, “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Lex said dryly.

“What are we going to do?” Clark asked, staring pleadingly at his lover. He was really worried now, even scared.

“Dad’s in Metropolis till tomorrow,” Lex frowned thoughtfully as he stroked Clark’s arm soothingly. “That gives us time to start looking. I’m guessing back at the house.”

“What about the stuff in here?” Pete asked.

“If we touch anything in here, it’ll just get my father back here sooner,” Lex replied. _Clark,_ he concentrated on his lover, _Don’t worry. Please._

“I’ve just had another thought,” Clark whimpered, wrapping himself around his lover for comfort.

“Oh gross,” Pete grimaced, “Do you have to do the mush in front of me?”

Lex glared at his lover’s friend. “This isn’t mush, Pete, you’ll know when it’s mush,” he said sternly. “What is it, Clark?”

“When Dad came to get me from Metropolis, he had my powers,” Clark said quietly. “He got them in here.”

“Oh fuck,” Lex swore quietly, “He’ll have seen that, fuck!”

“Maybe we should run home and speak to my parents,” Clark suggested hopefully.

Strangely, Lex couldn’t quite prevent a tiny flicker of hurt that Clark needed to turn to his parents for help, even though he knew it was stupid.

“Oh no,” Clark shook his head and cupped Lex’s cheek, “No, Lex, you’re all I need, but this concerns them too.”

Lex smiled softly and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. Then he turned to Pete. “Now that’s mush,” he said with a smirk.

Pete curled his lip in disgust. “I’m so outta here. Clark, I’ll see you around.”

“Oh, okay.” Clark waved at Pete’s back as his friend disappeared out of the caves. “I would have thought he’d want to help,” he sighed.

“My love, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Lex smiled at his lover’s flush, “Pete really doesn’t like me. I don’t think seeing me drink your blood really improved his opinion.” He took Clark’s arm and they walked out of the caves together.

“He’s too stubborn,” Clark said with a pout, “He won’t even give you a chance.”

“Stubbornness seems to be a Smallvillian trait.” Lex shrugged, “I have you, I really don’t care what anyone else thinks about me.” Mostly.

Clark slid an arm round Lex’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “They just don’t know you,” he whispered.

Lex concentrated hard on all his love for Clark, smiling happily when he sensed its return. He slid his arm round Clark’s waist, almost laying his head on his lover’s shoulder as they walked back to the farm.

@>*~


	6. WB I pt6

In slight trepidation, Clark led Lex back into the farmhouse. “Mom? Dad?” he called out. His parents weren’t downstairs, so he scanned upstairs, seeing them head out of their bedroom.

“Clark,” Martha looked relieved, “Where have you been? We tried calling the castle but you weren’t there.”

“Um, no,” Clark muttered, looking down in embarrassment. “We kinda ended up in the caves.”

“What?” Jonathan exclaimed, “Why would you go there?”

“I don’t know, but Jor-El drew me there,” Clark sighed, leaning into his lover’s touch as Lex stroked his back supportively. “We didn’t realise till after… well, till after.” He stopped, flushing lightly.

“Oh,” Martha’s eyes widened.

“Did something happen? Did he do anything to you?” Jonathan asked anxiously.

“Yes, but that’s not important right now,” Lex interrupted firmly.

“ _Not_ important?” Jonathan snapped, “I think if our son has had something happen to him, we have a right to know.”

“I’m really more concerned with the security cameras we found in the caves, Mr. Kent, but by all means, let’s talk about what happened to us instead…” Lex said flippantly.

“Oh my God,” Martha gasped.

“C-cameras?” Jonathan stuttered.

Lex nodded, grimacing. “There’s a distinct probability that my father knows what happened to you in the caves.” He paused, frowning thoughtfully, unconsciously reaching up and burying his fingers in Clark’s hair. Clark sighed quietly, leaning into the touch. “I expect he’ll have plans to do something about that. Although, once he sees what happened with me and Clark… well, we’ll all be in danger.”

Jonathan slumped down into an armchair, face ashen. “Oh shit.”

“Lex, what do you think we should do?” Martha asked quietly.

“Well, I’m hoping the recording equipment is at the castle somewhere. Dad’s away till tomorrow, we may be lucky and find it before he sees it.” Lex stopped and sighed. “It doesn’t change the fact that he will have seen what happened to you, Mr. Kent.”

“I can’t believe I was so stupid!” Jonathan exclaimed self-beratingly.

“You couldn’t have known, Dad,” Clark said quietly. It was all his fault, if he hadn’t run away, his father would never have been in this position.

“Hey,” Lex said softly, turning to Clark. He slipped his hand from his lover’s hair to his cheek. “It’s not your fault, love.”

Clark pulled away, the guilt he always felt tearing at his heart. “Yes, it is,” he whispered, “Everything that’s wrong in this town is _my_ fault.”

“You can’t blame yourself for this,” Martha insisted.

“Why not?” Clark snapped, suddenly feeling angry and defensive, “If I’d never come here, things would be better…”

“Stop it,” Lex growled, equally angry, both that Clark felt so bad _and_ that he was being so stupid.

“It’s true,” Clark growled back.

Lex stepped right up to his lover, so they were nose to nose. He could feel his body changing in response to the anger. Staring into his lover’s eyes, Lex snarled a warning. _Stop!_

Stubbornly, Clark ignored the signs, staring back and baring his teeth. Lex shoved him back and gripped him round the throat, claws digging into his skin. It sent a shiver down Clark’s spine. He was aware of his father getting up and his mother stopping him, but ignored them both.

 _Enough Clark,_ Lex thought, _Right now! It’s not true._

Clark whined but didn’t look away, despite Lex tightening his grip, almost piercing his neck with the tips of his claws.

 _Imagine my life without you,_ Lex continued angrily, _And your parents’ lives. I’d be so far beyond screwed… Clark, I love you, don’t do this to yourself._

Blinking back tears, Clark lowered his gaze and whimpered apologetically. Lex let him go and Clark collapsed into his lover’s arms with a sob. “I’m sorry,” he gasped, “I’m sorry, I love you.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Lex whispered soothingly, letting his body return to normal and holding Clark close.

“What the hell was that?” Jonathan yelled, shrugging out of Martha’s grip.

Clark looked over Lex’s shoulder at his father and frowned. “Don’t Dad.”

“Don’t what?” Jonathan snapped, “Don’t be concerned that my son is in an abusive relationship?”

Lex stiffened, drawing in a horrified breath. “I would _never_ hurt Clark,” he whispered.

“Oh really? And what do you call that little display?” Jonathan snorted.

“That’s just what it was,” Clark said firmly, “A display. He didn’t hurt me, Dad, he couldn’t.”

“Just because you’re invulnerable, doesn’t mean…”

“Jon, that’s enough!” Martha interrupted. “Lex, Clark, explain to us what just happened.”

Clark sighed and nodded. “Lex was angry because I was being stupid, hurting myself, and I refused to back down. He’s dominant to me and I provoked him.” Clark sat down and Lex sat next to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “He was trying to get it through my head that this isn’t my fault, not hurt me.”

“But he didn’t say anything,” Martha commented with a frown.

“Not out loud, no,” Lex said quietly.

“What?” Jonathan gasped, staring back and forth between them.

“What are you saying?” Martha asked.

“Jor-El created some sort of telepathic bond between us,” Clark said quietly.

Jonathan sighed, “Will it never end?”

“I’m sorry,” Clark said in a tiny voice.

“Clark,” Lex said warningly. Clark whined and put his head on Lex’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean you, Clark,” Jonathan grimaced ruefully, “I meant Jor-El and his plans. I’m… sorry, Lex, but I don’t like this.”

“I understand,” Lex shrugged, “I don’t like the thought of our lives being dictated by some disembodied memory of a long dead man.” He squeezed Clark’s arm gently at his lover’s flinch. "Sorry, Clark,” he whispered, “I know this is hardest on you.”

“It’s hard on all of us,” Clark sighed. “I just wish I knew what the hell Jor-El’s plans are, were… whatever.” Clark lifted his head, “It’s like a constant edge of worry, gnawing at me.”

“I know, love,” Lex said quietly, “But first thing’s first. I think my father should be our primary concern at the moment.”

Jonathan nodded. “Do you have a plan?”

“Search the mansion first off,” Lex mused, “With Clark’s X-ray and strength we’ll easily find and get rid of anything relating to this family, kryptonite and the caves.”

“But how will you explain that?” Martha asked, “And don’t forget, he has all sorts of files and truckloads of refined kryptonite in Metropolis… and Clark’s blood.”

Lex pursed his lips together and nodded. Clark had told him about the things they’d discovered at LuthorCorp headquarters. “We definitely need to do something about all that kryptonite.” Lex frowned thoughtfully, “I really don’t want to know what my father is doing with it, but since that whole Emily episode…” He shook his head and grimaced, taking solace in Clark wrapping an arm round him.

“What about your father?” Jonathan asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Lex admitted, “My first instinct is to make sure Clark isn’t in danger.”

Jonathan glanced at Martha, who nodded, and sighed. “Okay, what can we do to help?”

“Nothing really,” Lex replied, “I just need Clark to come with me to the house and then to Metropolis so we can take care of this.”

“I’ll just bet you do,” Jonathan snorted.

“Dad, for God’s sake,” Clark snapped, glaring at his father, “Lex is trying to help us here. He doesn’t even have to. He could do whatever he wanted; even if he joined forces with his father and fed off others for the rest of his life, I’d still need him…” his voice dropped to a whisper, “I’d still love him.”

“Clark!” Lex gasped in complete horror, “How can you say something like that? Even think it?” He felt sick and hurt.

Clark blinked. “I didn’t mean it like that, Lex, I was just trying to point out…” He stopped, feeling the distress pouring from his lover. “Oh God, Lex, I’m so sorry.” Clark pulled Lex close, holding him tightly. “Sorry, love you, love you so much,” he mumbled, nuzzling against Lex’s neck.

Lex closed his eyes for a moment and patted Clark’s hair. It wasn’t just that he was angry and horrified at what Clark had said, but the concept that he had that much power over his lover unnerved him. Especially because it forced him to admit that he was just as much in Clark’s power.

“It’s not about power,” Clark whispered, “It’s about love and us and forever. It didn’t mean I’d ever think or believe you’d do something like that, I was just making a point.” He kissed Lex’s cheek softly, focusing on that love to emphasize what he’d said.

Breathing in slowly to steady himself, Lex nodded, moving his head sideways, pushing at Clark’s face with his nose until he could capture those soft lips in a kiss. He eased his tongue inside sweet, wet heat, stroking across teeth and tongue. Clark clutched at him, licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue, lips moving over his.

Clark was so absorbed by his lover’s kiss, it took a moment for him to realise that his parents were saying his name, repeatedly. “Hmm?” He pulled away reluctantly, not even looking round as his gaze was caught by Lex’s shining eyes, flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. Lex smiled.

“Clark!” Jonathan snapped.

“Hush, Jon,” Martha said quietly, “Will you be going straight away?” she asked.

Clark nodded, feeling Lex’s assent.

“The sooner we get done with the mansion, the better. Hopefully, we can avoid Dad and sort things out in Metropolis while he deals with the mess we’re going to make here,” Lex said, unable to keep a smirk of satisfaction from his face. The thought of fucking his father over, for whatever reason, made him feel smug in a good way.

“Lex.” Clark poked his lover in gentle admonishment, perfectly aware of what that look meant.

“Heh.” Lex shook himself and winked at his lover, “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Clark said with a laugh.

“But you love me anyway?” Lex asked, only half-jokingly.

Clark nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent,” Lex turned to Clark’s parents, “Really, thank you. I know this can’t be easy for you to accept and understand, so I appreciate it.”

Martha smiled tightly and Jonathan grunted.

“I’ll phone you tomorrow,” Clark promised, getting up to go with Lex.

@>*~

They started at the top of the house, Lex insisting that Clark scan everything, ceiling, walls, floor… every room, closet and corridor. By the time they reached Lex’s and Lionel’s bedrooms, the last rooms on the first floor, Clark’s eyes were actually starting to hurt and they’d found nothing.

“Lex, I need a break or I’m going to miss something,” he sighed.

Immediately feeling bad, Lex grimaced. “Of course, Clark, I’m sorry.” He stroked Clark’s forehead gently, “Come on, let’s go and get something to eat.”

Clark grinned, “Definitely a good idea. I’m starving.”

“When are you not?” Lex asked, laughing.

They made their way down to the kitchen and Clark sat down at the table. They were the only ones in the mansion, the staff having left for the night. Lex had used a general security code to let them in and Clark has used his speed so they could bypass the security cameras that scanned the grounds. Hopefully that would be enough that no one would be able to pin any damage on them.

Still, it was kind of creepy, being in the dark, deserted castle alone and Clark shivered.

“It’s okay, Clark,” Lex said, his head buried in the fridge, “I’ve spent many nights here completely alone, there aren’t any ghosts.”

“Just that one time with Jeff?” Clark smiled.

“Right.” Lex straightened, carrying an armful of food. He grinned at his younger lover, then stopped suddenly. Clark _was_ young. It wasn’t fair that he had all this responsibility, pressure and commitment thrust upon him. He’d never asked for any of this. Why couldn’t Clark have a normal life?

Clark grimaced and stood up, carefully taking the food from Lex’s arms and putting it on the table. Then he wrapped his lover up in a tight hug. “What’s a normal life?” he whispered, “Lex, maybe my gifts are a responsibility, but I bear it. And yes, the pressure of Jor-El’s plans for me is tough, but I’m strong and I know my own mind.” He pulled back and smiled softly. “As for commitment… I love you, always have, always will. You complete me.”

Lex blinked back tears and nodded. “Sorry, I know, I’m sorry.”

Clark bent his head and kissed him softly. “Good. Now, can we eat?”

Laughing, Lex poked him. “Sure.” They quickly put together a simple meal and ate ravenously, especially Clark, who really was starving. “You up to starting over?” Lex asked quietly, after they’d sat for a while.

“Yeah,” Clark nodded, “You clean up in here and I’ll go start looking again.”

Lex raised an eyebrow at the order, but grinned when Clark actually began to look worried. “Sure. It would be a bit suspicious if thieves and vandals stopped for a meal,” he said with a laugh.

“Okay, I’ll call you if I find anything,” Clark called back. He made his way up to Lex’s room and swept every surface with his X-ray.

“Holy shit,” he muttered in shock as he picked up miniature cameras and microphones. He concentrated hard on his lover as he started to systematically break them.

“What? What is it?” Lex ran into the room. 

“Bugs,” Clark growled, furious with Lex’s father, “All over.”

Lex frowned, barely holding back a howl of fury. “Bastard,” he growled, “I’m going to annihilate him, destroy everything he holds dear.”

“Easy, Lex,” Clark said softly, seeing the glint of Lex’s eyes changing. Lex fixed him with a glare, snarling quietly and Clark dropped his eyes. “Please, Lex,” he whispered, “Don’t let him get to you, he’s not worth it.”

Breathing heavily, Lex shook himself, letting Clark’s love and reassurance calm him. “Just… destroy it all,” he asked quietly and walked out of the room to try and gather himself.

Clark watched him in concern, then sighed. He speeded into action, smashing every last bug, and most of the furniture in the room to cover it, into tiny pieces. He found Lex in his father’s room and sat down next to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I will be,” Lex replied with a shrug. “Actually, I want to be really childish and fuck you in his bed, but, I don’t want to risk leaving any physical evidence behind.”

Shivering, Clark swallowed down his desire. “Let’s just keep going. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can fuck our brains out.”

Breathing out heavily, Lex nodded, “Okay, good.”

Clark smiled, not moving as he scanned the room. He made a discovery at last. “Over here.” Clark got up, walking to one wall and shoving a large cabinet out of the way. He punched a hole in the wall and yanked out a small safe.

“What the fuck?” Lex exclaimed.

Clark shrugged. “It’s lead, I can’t see inside.”

“Open it… but be careful, please,” Lex said nervously.

Nodding, Clark wrenched the door off, hurriedly standing behind it so the lead would protect him if there was any kryptonite inside. Lex crouched in front. “It’s okay, Clark, just files.”

Clark sighed in relief and moved round to sit next to Lex. “Files on what?”

Lex flicked through the files, eyes widening in horror at what he was seeing. “Cloning experiments, animals, criminals… oh shit, Wolfbreed DNA, all using kryptonite.”

“Oh fuck,” Clark breathed.

“Love, can you memorise names and addresses, we’ll need to put an end to all this shit,” Lex sighed.

Clark nodded, flicking through each file quickly. “Do you want me to destroy them?” Clark asked quietly.

“Yeah. Better mess up the whole room again.” Lex stood up, needing once again to have a moment to compose himself. This was beyond anything he could have imagined his father being involved in. It was horrific, but even worse was the realisation that, without Clark, he could easily have ended up on the same dark path, especially after the island.

“I don’t believe that,” Clark whispered, coming up behind him to enfold him in a hug.

“But I do,” Lex said quietly, “You’re my conscience, my light.” He leaned back against Clark with a sigh. “That’s what I meant by commitment, Clark.”

Clark gently kissed the back of Lex’s head. “I know you think that,” he whispered, “And I’m sticking around to prove you wrong. I love you, you know that.”

Spinning round in Clark’s arms, Lex leaned up and kissed his lover urgently. “I know,” he whispered against Clark’s mouth.

“Let’s finish this,” Clark said quietly, “I want you out of this place.”

Lex closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. “Okay,” he agreed, “Ground floor, basement and garage, then we’re out of here.”

Clark scanned each room without result until they got to the library. There were dozens of hidden drawers and cupboards and it took a little time to memorise and destroy all the contents. Lex smashed the rest of the place up a bit to make it look like a robbery.

“Lex,” Clark gasped suddenly.

“What is it?” Lex asked.

Clark swallowed hard and pointed at the fireplace. “I’m pretty sure there didn’t used to be a lead door behind there.”

Lex frowned, just what else had his father done to the place thinking that he was dead? “Let’s go,” Lex nodded. Clark ripped the fireplace apart, gradually revealing the door behind it. “Can you open it?” Lex asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Clark tugged experimentally, then yanked it open. The nausea hit him immediately, strong and painful, and Clark dropped to his knees.

“Shit!” Lex pushed hard at the slightly warped door, thanking God that his Wolfbreed genes and Clark’s blood had made him so strong as he slammed it shut. “Clark, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Clark gasped. His stomach stopped churning and he stood up carefully. “How do we destroy this much kryptonite, Lex?”

Lex frowned thoughtfully. “You finish up the rest of the house, love, I’ll deal with this.”

“Oo-kay,” Clark said in confusion. He couldn’t work out what Lex was thinking.

“Don’t worry, you’ll know when it’s done,” Lex said with a sigh.

Clark nodded and sped off to check the rest of the castle, and Lex grimly made his way to a storage room hidden under the main staircase, that Clark had already checked. He quickly got what he needed and headed back to the library. Carefully he stuck the ingredients together in a container, then attached the trigger. Yanking the safe door open, Lex placed the bomb inside and forced the door closed again.

“Are you done, Clark?” he yelled. Clark suddenly appeared beside him.

“Yeah, I found tapes and recording equipment in the basement, torched the lot,” Clark confirmed.

“Good, let’s get the fuck out of here,” Lex sighed in relief.

“The kryptonite?” Clark frowned at Lex enquiringly.

“It’s dealt with,” Lex said quietly, “As soon as we’re out of here.”

Clark smiled and nodded, trusting in his lover to take care of it. He picked Lex up and ran them to the gate.

“Stop a second.” Lex pressed the detonator and looked back at the house. Most of the blast was contained by the thick, lead walls of the safe, but the ground rumbled and part of the castle collapsed in on itself.

“You blew it up?” Clark gasped in complete shock, “Wow.”

With a grin, Lex looked up at his lover, “Wow? Really?”

“That was amazing, Lex, you blew it up!” Clark laughed breathlessly, “I _love_ you.” He pulled Lex close and kissed him hard and deep.

Lex growled and nipped at Clark’s lips, “Get us out of here now, Clark.”

Clark smiled and lifted Lex into his arms again, speeding away from the castle. Grinning ferally, Lex nuzzled into Clark’s neck and bit down, sucking hard.

“Oh fuck.” Clark nearly dropped his lover as he skidded to a halt. They were in the middle of a field late at night, well away from any roads. What the hell. Clark shoved Lex onto the ground, using his speed to get them out of their clothes without destroying them.

Narrowing his eyes, Lex growled at his mate. Clark whined at him and held out his hand. _Bite me,_ he thought.

Frowning, Lex bit into the fleshy part of Clark’s palm, lapping at the blood in delight. He snorted in confusion when Clark pulled his hand away.

Clark reached behind him for Lex’s erection and ran his hand over the hard length, slicking it with his blood. Sighing, Lex bucked up into his mate’s fist. “Clark,” he snarled.

Grinning, Clark held up Lex’s cock and slowly impaled himself, groaning at the amazing sense of fullness that radiated through his body. “Oh yeah,” he grunted. Lex gripped his hips tightly and yanked him down, sending a jolt right through his groin. “Oh God, Lex,” Clark whined, “Please, touch me.”

Growling in satisfaction, Lex wrapped a hand round Clark’s cock, stroking quickly as he thrust up into his lover’s core, so hot, so tight, it was like being consumed. Clark slammed down against every thrust, shaking, tensing and clenching around his cock.

“Oh God,” Clark repeated, resting his hands on Lex’s chest. He bucked helplessly into his lover’s fist, the dual stimulation too much for him.

Clark’s semen splattered onto his stomach in hot puddles and his lover dropped on top of him. Lex carefully slid out from underneath Clark and got on his knees behind his lover.

Before Clark could even breathe in, Lex plunged back into him from behind. “Oh fuck,” Clark gasped, the sudden stretch making him shudder.

Pushing hard and deep, Lex thrust into his mate again, pulling out fast, groaning at the pull of muscle against him. Clark’s ass quivered and rippled all around his cock and Lex pushed inside him again and again, scraping claws down his mate’s back. He leaned forward, threading his fingers into Clark’s hair, then wrenched his lover’s head back.

Clark whimpered desperately, Lex really was fucking his brains out, and he loved every second. “Bite me,” he groaned. Lex sucked on his neck, then sharp teeth sliced into his skin. Lex’s moan resonated right through him and Clark clenched his ass convulsively.

Hot blood flooded his mouth as Clark squeezed his climax right out of his body. Lex jerked deep into Clark and flopped down onto his back, sucking happily at his neck.

Supporting them both, Clark closed his eyes and sighed happily, waiting for Lex to finish. Licking at the last traces of blood, Lex wrapped an arm round Clark’s neck, offering his other wrist. With a grin, Clark bit down carefully, sucking at the small dribble of blood. The tang was just enough to satisfy a deep need in him and Clark let go. “Love you,” he murmured.

Lex forced himself upright and gently eased out of his lover’s body. “Love you too,” he whispered. “Where are we?” he asked, lying down on the ground next to Clark.

“No idea,” Clark replied with a laugh.

Lex propped his head up on one hand and snickered. “You don’t know?”

“Nope.” Clark grinned widely. “It’s nice though, look, stars, moonlight and sexy Lex.”

Lex smiled softly. “You are a romantic after all.”

“After all?” Clark said quietly, “I thought I was obvious.”

“Yeah, as obvious as a teenage boy,” Lex chuckled in reply.

Clark sniffed. “See if I ever wash you in the shower again. Come on, Lex, it is romantic, or does the moonlight just make you want to howl, Wolfboy?”

“Wolfboy?” Lex exclaimed, “Oh, you are going down for that, Kent.” He rolled on top of his lover and started tickling.

“Hey, no!” Clark squealed, squirming. He rolled them over, pinning Lex to the ground, “You asked for this… Wolfboy.” He skimmed a hand down Lex’s side, smirking at the muffled squeak. Lex pushed at Clark and they rolled again, but right over so Clark was back on top. “Ha!” Clark laughed triumphantly, resuming his tickling. 

Lex struggled against him, gasping for breath. Managing to wriggle one hand free, Lex slid it behind Clark’s head and pulled his lover down. Staring up, Lex smiled sexily and licked his lips. Clark groaned.

“No fair,” Clark whined, dropping a gentle kiss on Lex’s moistened lips.

“What?” Lex murmured, returning the kiss with a soft nip.

“You know what,” Clark sighed, letting go of Lex’s other hand, “You’re way too sexy for your own good.”

Lex grinned, “When you’ve got it, you’ve got it.”

Clark snorted, kissing his lover deeply before rolling off him to the ground. “Wouldn’t it be nice if this moment didn’t have to end?” he sighed.

“Yeah,” Lex agreed. He took a deep breath and sat up. He was starting to get a little cold. Hardly surprising considering it was the middle of the night and they were naked in a field. “Clothes?” he asked.

Clark sighed again and sat up. He’d left their clothes in a pile by their feet and he picked them up, sorting between his and Lex’s. “Metropolis?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Lex grimaced and pulled his clothes on, wishing they could take a shower. He had mud, blood and come all over. “Gross,” he mumbled.

Clark snickered. Compared to Lex, he was relatively clean and he didn’t mind dirt half as much as his lover.

“Shut up,” Lex groused, “Let’s go and find the car.

@>*~

The drive back to Metropolis was relatively silent. They were both tired and Lex had another headache. After a quick shower, they curled up in bed together to snatch a few hours sleep. They had a lot to get done, and as quickly as they could. His father had to be stopped, before he went too far… if he hadn’t already.

 _Sleep, Lex,_ Clark thought tiredly. He could hear Lex’s mind churning with worry.

“Sorry,” Lex whispered. He snuggled deeper into Clark’s arms and tried to relax.

@>*~


	7. WB I pt7

"Urgh," Clark groaned, waking up reluctantly. Lex was pacing at the foot of the bed, on his cell phone. He didn't look happy.

"Yes I mean it, Baker... I don't care, I need it now... fine, I'll pay double, just do it." He hung up with a sigh.

"Lex?" Clark frowned worriedly. "What was that?"

"I still have contacts from my 'wild youth'," Lex replied, "I have a feeling we're going to need some heavy duty firepower."

"More bombs?" Clark exclaimed.

Lex nodded, "If my father is refining kryptonite, we need to find out where and destroy his supplies. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"I know," Clark sighed. He was torn between his conscience, which sounded a lot like his father at that moment, and knowing that, realistically, this _had_ to be done. It didn't really help that some small part of him was thinking how cool it would be to blow stuff up.

Lex smiled gently. "This is a war of sorts, Clark, we have to do this. The risk to the future is too great not to risk loss of life now."

"It's okay, Lex, I do know," Clark said, getting up to hug his lover reassuringly. "What your Dad is doing is dangerous. I mean, look at what kryptonite has done already, without putting money and science into it!"

Lex nodded. "So we're clear, sure and agreed?"

"Yes, Lex," Clark whispered, "Completely."

Breathing out in relief, Lex kissed his lover, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," Clark said firmly.

"Okay, get dressed. We start at LuthorCorp headquarters and my father's office."

@>*~

Even though it was a Sunday, the LuthorCorp building was still full of employees. Clark was carrying two cases that they'd picked up from Lex's contact. He hadn't looked inside them. They'd used the private elevator to Lionel's office so not many people had seen them, but it would still be known that they were there.

"It's okay, Clark, no one will bother me, and Dad's left for Smallville already," Lex said reassuringly. "Put the cases down. Let's start checking before we open the safe."

Clark nodded. He felt distinctly nervous, but he started scanning the walls as Lex rifled through his father's desk.

"Nothing," Lex sighed.

"Same," Clark said quietly. "Shall I open the safe?"

"Carefully," Lex said with a nod.

"Yeah," Clark said dryly. Punching through the handle easily, Clark wrenched the door open, backing away quickly.

Lex blinked. "Empty?!" he exclaimed, "It's fucking empty!"

Clark grimaced. "Now what?" he asked.

"He has to be keeping that kryptonite somewhere," Lex said thoughtfully. "You destroyed the files that were in here before, right?"

"Yeah, and Mom stole the key to my ship," Clark replied.

"Why do I feel like we need to destroy this entire building?" Lex sighed. At Clark's stricken look, Lex hastened to reassure his lover. "Don't worry, if it comes to that, we'll empty the building first." Clark nodded in relief. "Okay. Most of this building is legit, but I've heard there's a basement level I've never seen. We should start there." Lex frowned, "I bet Dad's elevator goes there directly. Come on."

Clark picked up the cases and hurried after his lover.

"You okay, love?" Lex asked quietly.

"I think so," Clark said with a nod. "I just feel," he grinned suddenly, "I feel like James Bond."

Lex laughed, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. He had been truly worried that this would be too much for his lover. Too underhanded.

"Hey, I can do sneaky," Clark said with a pout. "Besides, it _has_ to be done. Even my father couldn't disagree."

"You think?" Lex said disbelievingly.

"He'll understand," Clark said, realising his lover was afraid his father would judge him badly.

Lex sighed, "If you say so." 

The elevator chimed, but the door didn't open. "Secure level, please enter password." A voice said from the ceiling speaker.

Lex groaned. Racking his brains, Lex typed in numerous words and numbers, anything he could think of that his father might use. But nothing seemed to work. "Any ideas?" he asked Clark.

"Try 'God'," Clark snarked sarcastically.

Lex blinked. "You know, it's so obvious, I wouldn't be surprised if it worked." He typed it into the wall panel quickly. The doors opened with a woosh. "You're a genius!" Lex laughed and kissed his lover. Cautiously, Lex poked his head out and looked round. "Coast's clear, let's go."

Clark followed Lex into a brightly lit corridor. It was brightly lit and smelt sterile. He shivered. "It's like a hospital in here."

"Probably is," Lex said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't we, you know," Clark looked round nervously, "Be a bit more, um, covert?"

"Covert?" Lex chuckled. "No, to be honest, I think we should act as if we're supposed to be here. Everyone knows who I am, I don't think we'll have too many problems." Just as he finished speaking, they rounded a corner and walked into a security guard.

"Mr. Luthor, Sir." The guard looked surprised.

Lex nodded briefly and started to walk again. The guard blocked him. "Let me pass," Lex said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Sir, this floor is off limits," was the reply, "Level one clearance only."

Clark winced. Lex narrowed his eyes, "Is that so?"

"Yes, Sir," the guard nodded vigorously, "And well, you only have level two clearance."

"Well, things have changed," Lex snapped, "How exactly do you think I got down here?"

"Well, Sir, I don't know." The guard looked nervous.

"My father gave me the password," Lex said with an exagerrated sigh. "While he is dealing with the aftermath of the terrorist attack in Smallville, I'm taking over here."

"T-terrorist attack?" the guard stuttered.

"Really. You weren't informed?" Lex shook his head, "Kent, remind me to tell Father to fire Olivia once I'm through here."

"Yes Sir," Clark said quietly, looking at his shoes determinedly. It was either that or laugh.

"Now then, I want this floor cleared of all personnel."

"All?" the guard gasped, interrupting him.

Lex glared at the unfortunate man. " _All_ personnel. My Head of Security here will be inspecting the security measures and adding to them, I do not want anyone getting in the way."

"Um, yes, Sir," the guard nodded, "Right away, Sir."

Lex raised an eyebrow, "Well? Get to it."

The security guard fled and Clark snorted, his lips trembling with laughter. "That rich brat training is handy, huh?" he breathed, trying not to giggle. Seeing Lex act so Luthor-like was hysterical.

"Oh funny, ha ha," Lex growled, pouting at his lover. "Got us out of trouble, didn't it?"

"Yes, dear," Clark agreed, still laughing.

Lex sighed. "Come on, you ass, let's find an office or something."

Clark scanned the floor quickly. "This way." 

They made their way to the office where they ran into the security guard again. "The floor is being cleared, Sir, do you need anything else?"

"No, just check around to be sure and leave. This floor is off limits to everyone till I say otherwise," Lex ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay," Lex sighed, "Will you check everything in here? Memorise anything you think is important, destroy everything." He picked up one of the cases as Clark nodded. "I love you, Clark."

Clark smiled gently. "I love you too."

While Clark started in the office, Lex systematically made his way through each lab, setting one of his special order of bombs in each. Although small, they were effective; the C4 would explode, igniting the casing of polystyrene and petroleum which would ensure that _everything_ burned. It would be enough to destroy that floor without overly affecting the rest of the building.

_Lex!_

Lex blinked as Clark's voice resounded in his head. He sounded as if he was in pain. _Clark?_

_I found... the kryptonite._

"Oh shit!" Lex gasped. He ran as fast as he could back to the office. Clark was on the floor in front of an open door, the room beyond full of bars of kryptonite. "Oh fuck, Clark!" Lex yelled. He slammed the door shut and dragged Clark out into the corridor. "Clark, oh God, Clark, are you okay?" He dropped to his knees, gathering his lover into his arms.

"Better," Clark groaned painfully. He'd never been close to that amount of pure kryptonite before. He felt as though he was going to throw up and his head was pounding, but it was better than the sheer agony he had been in.

"What were you thinking?" Lex snapped, half out of his mind with worry and fear.

"Sorry," Clark whispered, "It looked like an ordinary door, I didn't think..."

Lex shook his head, breathing more easily now the green tinge to Clark's skin was fading. "You scared me half to death," he whispered back. On impulse, Lex bit into his wrist and held it to Clark's mouth.

Clark sucked at his lover's blood eagerly, the sweetness and warmth returning strength to him as he drank it down. "Thank you," he sighed, letting go.

"Did it help?" Lex asked anxiously.

"Yeah." Clark frowned up at his lover, "Did you know it would?"

Lex shook his head, "Hoped. Now, were you finished in there?"

"Yes," Clark replied with a nod.

"Okay, stay here." Lex got up and went back inside the office. He set a bomb on the desk, then opened the kryptonite vault again. He put the rest of the bombs from the first case inside and shut the door firmly. "Okay," he said returning to Clark's side with the second case. "Let's get out of here." He helped his lover to his feet and they hurried back to the elevator, going directly to the parking level.

Lex drove them straight out and away, quickly heading for the outskirts of Metropolis and his secret apartment that he kept for emergencies like this. He didn't want them to be seen in Metropolis for now. Behind them a low rumbling and alarms going off was the only indication of the explosives wreaking havoc deep below LuthorCorp headquarters.

Clark sighed in relief. It was by no means over, but they'd made a significant start. Just getting rid of that huge amount of kryptonite made Clark breathe a little easier. Nobodies' lives were going to be ruined by Lionel Luthor any more as far as he was concerned. 

Lex led his lover into the quiet, nondescript apartment and they collapsed on the couch, both sighing heavily.

"Now what?" Clark asked quietly.

"We need to stay out of sight for a while," Lex said thoughtfully. "But we still need to finish this. It's going to be tricky, Dad will be ready now. Realistically, we need to hit every facility at the same time to be effective, or he'll just move everything and we'll never get another chance. But there's no way..." Lex paused, trying to think.

"What about the pack?" Clark asked.

Lex blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Well," Clark started hesitantly, "They're fast, strong and there's plenty of them, I'm sure they could coordinate a strike if we asked. After all, some of the files mention Wolfbreed DNA. I doubt they'd want your father messing with that."

Lex stared at his lover, then smiled. "You really are a genius, you know that?!" He grabbed Clark and kissed him soundly.

Clark grinned almost shyly, "How could you doubt it?"

Lex laughed quietly. "I'd better phone Marina."

Clark nodded. As Lex dialled Marina's number, Clark got up and went to the bedroom. He stripped off the smart suit Lex had made him wear with a sigh of relief, and went to the bathroom. He relieved himself quickly, then switched on the shower, getting under the hot water with a groan.

Lex wandered in a few minutes later, still on the phone. He leaned against the wall, running hungry eyes up and down the lean, wet form of his lover as he listened to his father rant. "Dad," he said finally, "Why don't you explain to me what it is you're accusing me of, because I have no idea... no." He sighed, then laughed, "Come on, Dad, why would I destroy my own home? Oh really? Well, it so happens I've been in Metropolis for the past few days." He laughed at his father's snort. 

Clark watched Lex undress one handed, listening to the conversation anxiously.

"That's right. No, I haven't been into work, why?" Lex asked, winking at Clark. "Really? Why, Dad, your security's getting a bit lax, isn't it? I'd do something about that if I were you." Smiling at Clark, and finally naked, Lex spoke a final time, "Now, Dad, if you don't mind, I've got a naked babe waiting for me in the shower." He switched off his phone with grim satisfaction. "Nice to know I was the first one my father thought of when he found the mansion in the state we left it," he said lightly, not bothering to hide the slight hurt he could still feel when it came to his father.

"Come here," Clark said softly, drawing his lover under the water with him and into a hug. He held Lex tightly, kissing the top of his head. "Naked _babe_?" he asked quietly.

Choking on a laugh, Lex nodded, nuzzling against the warm, wet skin of Clark's neck. "Clark?" he whispered. 

"Of course," Clark said quietly, tipping his head back.

Lex bit down gently, taking comfort in the rich blood that filled his mouth. Clark's hands ran up and down his back soothingly as he quickly drank his fill. They were both too tired for it to turn sexual and they washed quickly, barely taking the time to dry off before they got into bed.

"We're meeting with the pack later, Marina was glad to help out," Lex said quietly.

"Okay," Clark said with a nod, "Now, sleep lover, you need it." Lex mumbled his agreement and buried his face in Clark's neck.

@>*~

Clark pursed his lips a little nervously as they passed through the gates leading to the Wolfbreed family home. Even though they'd left on good terms before, he was still a little uneasy at returning.

"Relax, Clark," Lex said quietly, pulling up outside the mansion. "It'll be fine."

"I know," Clark sighed, "It's just this place makes me feel funny."

Lex frowned, "Is it the fact that there's so many Wolfbreed around?"

"I don't think so," Clark shook his head, "Maybe it's just because of what happened."

Lex grimaced at the memory, "Yeah, maybe."

"Lex, Clark, welcome back." Marina greeted them from the doorway.

They got out of the car and made their way up the steps. "Marina." Lex shook hands warmly with his aunt.

"Come in, everyone's waiting for you," she said with a smile.

Unable to help himself, Clark took Lex's hand, squeezing tightly. Lex squeezed back reassuringly as they followed Marina to the back of the house; to the ballroom. The entire pack, minus the children, had gathered again and all eyes turned to Lex and Clark as they entered. Lex was greeted by the members of his immediate family, then they moved back, waiting expectantly.

Lex began. "You may have already heard about the so-called terrorist attack on LuthorCorp today." There was a general murmur of assent and several nods. "Well, that was myself and Clark," he announced quietly. "We have discovered that my father is conducting highly illegal and unethical cloning experiments using meteor rock, which also involves use of Wolfbreed DNA." A gasp filled the room, then everyone started talking at once.

"Pleae," Lex said loudly, raising his hands for silence. "Now, the meteors from the Smallville shower have mutagenic properties. We've already witnessed many ordinary humans developing extraordinary powers due to them, and one clone that my father manufactured that has at least one of Clark's abilities. Imagine what my father might do with pack DNA!"

"Yes, I see," Marina looked both horrified and thoughtful, "What can we do?"

"We've written down every facility that we found in my father's files. Before he has a chance to move them, or increase security, we need to hit them all at the same time," Lex explained.

Lucius stepped forward with an evil grin on his face, "Can we help out, Mom? Sounds like fun?"

Marina smirked and glanced at her sister, raising an eyebrow. Selene smiled and nodded. "It will be a pleasure," Marina said with a nod, "What's the plan?"

Lex grinned and nodded at Clark.

@>*~

While Lex went through the plans with the pack, Clark speeded round to the labs to scan them and make notes on general layout and number of guards. They had to hit that night or lose their chance.

The pack had split into pairs. Mostly mated pairs, one team to take out each lab. Every attack would be coordinated to begin at the same time, starting by setting off the alarms in the hopes of clearing the buildings before _blowing_ them up. Wolfbreed had enough speed that they could set bombs throughout each facility and get out before the timers went off.

The timing would be tricky. They had to make sure the emergency services didn't get there before the bombs had done their job _and_ make sure as many people as possible were safe. That meant each pair would have to start setting bombs as soon as the alarms went off, despite the security risk.

While Clark was out, Lex touched on the one subject he knew his lover would balk at. "Now then, there may well be live experimental subjects at these facilities, and some may even appear to be children." Lex sighed, grimacing regretfully, "They may be children now, but from what we've seen, they are dangerous and without conscience. We can't allow them to survive." Staring at his family seriously, Lex made his final statement. "I truly believe the entire world will be in danger if we don't stop my father now."

Marina patted his arm gently. "We understand, Lex. We may not all have been bigoted like my father, but the thought of Wolfbreed heritage being corrupted like that, is more than any of us can take," she said quietly, "We're all behind you."

The pack howled in agreement and Lex relaxed. In the back of his mind, he knew Clark was on his way. They were really going to do this!

@>*~

Clark raced straight to the back of the house and to his lover's side, pulling Lex straight into his arms. Lex hugged him tightly.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Clark sighed. He felt a little apprehensive and scared, but he also had a sense of achievement. They were doing something important for the future of the world. In a strange way, he was making a start on his biological father's initial decree that he look after the people on this planet.

Lex felt Clark's tiny shiver and leaned back to look into sad, green eyes. "It's not too late to stop this, Clark."

Shaking his head, Clark smiled tremulously. "We have to do this, Lex. As long as we have each other, we'll get through this just fine."

Gently cupping Clark's cheek, Lex leaned up and kissed him, running his tongue over full lips before slipping between them. Clark groaned quietly and sucked on Lex's hot tongue, running his own tongue over and under it.

 _We should stop,_ Lex thought as he pressed deeper.

 _Mmm hmm,_ Clark agreed, tugging on Lex's ass to pull him as close as possible.

"Um, Lex? Clark?" Marina cleared her throat loudly.

" _Really_ sappy," Lucius muttered with a grin.

Lex pulled back reluctantly and mock growled at his cousin. Lucius just snorted. "Yes, anyway," Lex shifted, but kept a tight hold on his lover for the moment. "Clark's going to pass you a basic map and the address of the facility you are to hit, then we can get on our way. Remember, coordinate the timing and let Marina know when you're finished."

"What will you be doing, Lex?" Lucius asked quietly, looking curious. 

"Clark and I are returning to Smallville. There's at least one facility there and I want to check out the plant," Lex replied.

Lucius nodded. "Good luck, cousin."

"And to you, Lucius," Lex replied with a nod, "Marina, I will speak to you later." His aunt nodded and smiled. 

Clark followed Lex out of the house. "Do you want me to run us back to Smallville?" he asked.

"Yes," Lex said with a nod, "We need to get there before the strikes start here."

"Okay." Clark smiled and picked Lex up in his arms. "It'd be easier if I could fly, huh?"

"I thought you were afraid of flying?" Lex asked with a soft smile.

"Well, yeah," Clark admitted ruefully, "But that whole floating thing got me thinking. I probably will be able to fly, don't you think?"

Lex nodded, "I expect so. But don't push it, love, you have enough to deal with. We'll deal with it, if and when it happens."

"Okay," Clark replied, feeling oddly relieved that Lex would be there to support him if any more powers developed. Then he took off at top speed. He knew Lex could take the G-force of full speed now he was Wolfbreed.

"Fuck me!" Lex exclaimed when they came to a stop just outside Smallville a couple of minutes later.

Clark grinned. "Can I?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lex blinked in confusion. "Oh," he realised what he'd just said and smiled, "Definitely... once this is over with." He sighed and stroked Clark's cheek, "Come on, love."

Clark nodded seriously, despite the shiver Lex's positive response sent through him. "Level three?" he asked.

"Level three," Lex said with a grim nod. "It's so obvious, too obvious," he sighed, "And right under my nose." Lex looked up at his lover. "I can't say I've actually been down there since Earl."

Clark pulled a face and stroked the back of Lex's head where Earl had hit him. "I wish you hadn't gone down there," he sighed.

"Hey," Lex pouted, "I had to try and save you, you know. I didn't know you were superpowered then, did I?"

"No." Clark grimaced regretfully. That had only been one of the times his secrets had put Lex in danger.

"No guilt-tripping," Lex said firmly, "We're a long way past secrets and recriminations."

Solemnly, Clark nodded. He shifted Lex in his arms and sped off for the plant.

* * *


	8. WB I pt8

Using his speed, Clark got them past the security guards and cameras and into Lex's office. They had to be more careful here, they definitely didn't want to be seen this time.

Lex wiggled out of Clark's arms reluctantly. He held a finger to his lips. "Check for bugs," he murmured under his breath.

Widening his eyes, Clark nodded and scanned the room. "All clear," he said quietly.

"Okay, let's get this done quickly and get out of here," Lex started, "Can you set these down on Level Three, while I get rid of a few things in here? I want to make it look like I've been targeted too."

"Sure," Clark said with a nod, taking the bag Lex had brought with them.

"Don't let anyone see you, and if there's any kryptonite, call me straight away, okay?" Lex said seriously. He was extremely worried about the sheer amount of the meteor rock his father seemed to have stored all over the place.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Clark said softly. "Now get vandalising." Lex grinned and Clark gave him a quick kiss before running through the plant and down to Level Three.

There were few personnel down there as Clark scanned the area. The elevator still came out near the walkway where he'd nearly lost Lex, but there was no drop this time. The whole section had been blocked off into rooms, the walkway merely led to the other side where steps went down to floor level. Still, it made Clark shiver a little when he remembered how close it had been, dragging Earl and Lex back from the edge, kryptonite making him weak, the walkway collapsing...

That had probably been the first moment that he'd realised he felt more for Lex than he really should have, and the first moment he'd shoved those feelings away and pretended they weren't there.

Clark sighed and shook himself. He had to move, or risk being seen. Running fast across the walkway and down the stairs, Clark slipped into the first little room that he'd seen was empty. He quickly checked for any information he might need to memorise, then set one of the devices under the desk.

A noise in the tiny corridor had him spinning round, heart in his throat, and he quickly scanned the wall. "Oh fuck," Clark groaned, and he looked round in a panic for somewhere to hide. He dived over a counter in the corner just as the door opened and Clark pressed himself back against it, holding his breath.

"This has already set me back _years_ , Dominic," Lionel Luthor snapped. "So much research, destroyed!" He sighed, "I know Lex is behind this somehow. He may claim to have an alibi, but he was seen by that guard along with the Kent boy."

Clark winced. That's all he needed, Lionel Luthor taking even more of an interest in him.

"It's not the first time someone's impersonated Lex though, Sir," Dominic replied.

Lionel laughed. "You're not actually defending him are you, Dominic?" he said disbelievingly.

"No, of course not," Dominic said hurriedly, "But it is true."

"No. First he defies me with the plant, then LexCorp," Lionel snorted derisively, "And now this. He has gone too far, Dominic, he will have to be replaced."

"But, Sir," Dominic sounded horrified, "Lucas is..."

"Not Lucas!" Lionel snapped, "I have other plans for Lucas."

"You mean... oh, but Mr. Luthor, it's not ready," Dominic gasped.

"Well it had better be ready soon," Lionel snapped, "I thought the blood sample was improving generation."

"Oh, it is, Sir, it is," Dominic reassured him.

"Good." Lionel moved towards the door. "I want to see personally to the security of the facility down here, then we leave for Metropolis. Get on the phone, make sure my security measures are being implemented, and make sure the most important labs are ready to move by morning."

"Yes, Sir," Dominic replied.

Clakr breathed out heavily in relief as they left the room. He was shaking with anxiety and anger. Replace Lex? And what was the 'it' they were refering to? He didn't even want to think about the words blood sample. _Lex,_ he thought, concentrating hard, _Your father's here, be careful._

 _Okay,_ was the brief reply.

Clark nodded to himself and carefully checked the room before he came out from behind the counter. Quickly, he speeded through the rest of the rooms, avoiding scientists and guards, grabbing files and setting bombs. He didn't want to waste anymore time, he wanted them out of there!

Speeding back to Lex's office, Clark found it empty and completely torn apart. _Lex!_ he called in panic.

 _Men's room,_ Lex's voice resounded in his head.

 _Men's room?_ Clark blinked in confusion.

 _Hiding,_ Lex chuckled.

 _Oh._ Clark checked the corridor, then ran for the bathroom. He found Lex in one stall and sighed in relief.

"All set?" Lex asked.

Clark nodded and picked up his lover without a word. His heart was still pounding from finding Lex gone.

"Clark?" Lex frowned. Clark seemed extremely tense. "What's wrong?"

"I just had to listen to a conversation between your father and that freak P.A. of his about them replacing you and then I come back and you're gone!" Clark snapped, left over fear clutching at his heart and making him angry, "You should have told me you were hiding."

"Clark, I'm sorry," Lex gasped in horror. "I didn't... I mean, I just thought you'd call me." He paused to kiss his lover hard. "What do you mean, replace me?" he asked with a frown.

Clark sighed, "I don't know. At first I thought he meant Lucas, so did Dominic, but he didn't. Dominic said something about 'it' not being ready."

"It?" Lex shook his head, "What does that mean?"

" _I_ don't know!" Clark exclaimed in frustration.

Lex stared up at his lover worriedly. "Are you sure this isn't too much for you?" he asked quietly.

Clark sighed and took a deep breath, trying to relax. "I'm sure. I'm just really worried about _you_ now. What if... what if he tries to get rid of you?"

"He'll have to find me first," Lex replied firmly. "Don't worry, it takes a lot to kill me now, and drinking your blood seems to have made me stronger than the average bear." He winked.

Clark couldn't help a small chuckle. "Shut up, that's not funny," he said with a pout.

"Seriously, Clark, I'll be fine, okay?" Lex whispered softly.

Clark chewed on his lip, still worried, but he smiled tightly for Lex, "Okay. Now, can we get out of here?"

"Definitely," Lex replied with a nod.

Clark superspeeded them back out of the plant and on to a quiet field behind the last lab they'd found out about. "Your Dad's heading here," Clark said quietly, scanning the building.

"Shit." Lex grimaced, "Okay, give me a minute." He took out his cell phone and dialled a number. "Sullivan, yes, Lex here. Listen, I've just received a bomb threat. Under the current circumstances, I think you should evacuate the building. Yes, speak to him would you?" Lex sighed. "Okay, that should delay Dad and get everyone out of danger. The timers will take care of the rest." Clark nodded.

"What can you see in there?" Lex asked.

"Not much on the ground floor, I think it must be below ground, but I can't see," Clark reported.

"Right, let's go then," Lex sighed, trying to gear himself up for it. He wasn't sure, but Lex was worried this would be a difficult one for Clark, one he would try to prtect his lover from. "They're going to be on the alert now, I think I'm going to need you to get in, knock them out and bring them out here. I'll deal with whatever's down there."

Clark frowned, feeling that Lex was trying to protect him from something, but he couldn't determine what. "Okay," he said slowly. Methodically, Clark ran in and out, carrying an unconscious body with him each time he exited. They didn't stand a chance. He could run right up to them and knock them out before they were even aware he was there, let alone see him. It wasn't until he reached the lab that he realised what Lex was trying to hide from him.

He pushed at the door, gasping in horror at all the small capsules containing clones of the little girl. And beyond it, a hidden room where he could see Emily playing with a rabbit. "Oh no," he whispered. Carrying the last guard, Clark ran back to Lex.

"Clark?" Lex said cautiously, seeing the expression on his lover's face.

"We can't, Lex," Clark gasped, "They're just kids, innocent victims of your father."

"Not so innocent, Clark. Emily tried to kill two people, remember?" Lex pointed out quietly. "She has no conscience, she's dangerous."

"We can't just kill them!" Clark said desperately, clutching at his lover's arms.

"What else can we do, Clark? If we leave them alive and my father gets hold of them, God only knows what he'd do to them and with them," Lex said, frowning painfully. He didn't want to do this either, but he couldn't see any other way.

Choking back tears, Clark squeezed his eyes shut. "There's two fully developed clones, can we at least save them? Please, Lex, there must be somewhere we can take them, that they'll be safe from your father," he begged.

Lex sighed. He could see how upset his lover was getting. "Where can we take them, Clark? Who would be safe from _them_?"

"The pack?" Clark suggested in desperation.

Clenching his jaw, Lex nodded, giving in, even though he felt it would probably be a mistake. "Okay," he said quietly, "Let's go. You get the girls, I'll set the rest of the bombs."

"Thank you!" Clark exclaimed in relief, "Thank you, I love you." He kissed Lex softly. He knew his lover wasn't a heartless killer and he knew Lex felt they had to destroy every part of his father's experiments, but he couldn't bear killing all those clones.

They hurried back into the lab where Lex helped him get the first girl out of the capsule she was lying in. Then he went to the hidden room while Lex set the last of the bombs. Clark opened the door carefully. "Hi, Emily, do you remember me?"

She frowned at him. "You're Lana's friend. You're mean, I don't like you."

"Well, I'm sorry if I was mean," Clark said with a smile, "But you scared Lana."

"Good, she was a bad friend," Emily huffed.

"She didn't mean to be, Emily," Clark said gently, "Now, would you like to get out of here, visit some nice people with kids you can play with?"

She smiled suddenly and nodded. "Can I bring my bunny?" she asked.

"Sure," Clark agreed, "Come on, let me carry you."

"Okay." She held her arms up for him and Clark hefted her up. Returning to the main lab, he found Lex waiting for him, the other Emily in his arms.

Lex smiled softly. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Clark replied. "Hey Emily, do you remember Lex?"

"Yes," she nodded, "You have a mean daddy."

Lex snorted, "That's right, a very mean Daddy. Clark, let's go."

Nodding, Clark led the way outside. "I'll run the girls to Metropolis and come back for you," Clark said smiling regretfully. He hated being away from Lex at all.

"Okay, love," Lex nodded, "I'll wait at your parents' place."

Clark nodded, taking the other girl into his arms with Emily.

"Is she my sister?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yes, sort of," Lex replied.

"I didn't have a sister before," she said with a frown.

"Your father made her specially for you, so you could play together," Lex said quietly.

"Oh," she smiled, "Okay."

"See you soon." Clark leaned over to quickly kiss Lex.

"Yeah." Lex watched Clark disappear and sighed. He turned and used his own enhanced speed to run away from the lab before it blew up.

@>*~

He knocked nervously on the Kents' door. They hadn't exactly parted with Jonathan Kent on the best of terms.

"Lex!" Martha exclaimed, standing to the side to let him in. "Where's Clark? What's going on?"

"Clark's on his way, Mrs. Kent," Lex said reassuringly, "I'm meeting him here."

"What's been going on?" Jonathan snapped angrily, stalking into the kitchen. "There's been reports of terrorist attacks at the castle, plant and LuthorCorp. What have you been doing?!"

"Anything and everything necessary to stop my father," Lex said quietly.

"Blowing buildings up?!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Blowing _labs_ up," Lex said firmly, "Unless of course, you think it's okay for my father to experiment with clones, Wolfbreed and kryptonite?" he said sarcastically.

"Well uh... oh," Jonathan spluttered, "I guess... people have died!" he said accusingly.

Lex sighed, "Yes, I expect some have, but not nearly as many as my father will claim. We did everything we could to make sure the buildings were clear first."

Jonathan shook his head and Martha glared at him. "Lex, won't you sit down?" she offered.

"Thank you, but I can't," Lex replied. He was too tense, too worried. Finally, his cell phone went off and Lex answered it. "Marina?"

"Hi, Lex, well it's done," she started, "Clark's just left by the way, the girls are in bed."

"Oh good," Lex sighed in relief, "How did the strikes go?"

"All according to plan bar one. I'm afraid one of the pairs got a little over-enthusiastic. They went in before setting the alarms off, they had to kill a couple of guards."

Lex closed his eyes and nodded regretfully. "We knew the risks. Is the pack all okay?"

"Yes, fine. Actually, I wanted to thank you, Lex. This had been good for us. It's been too long since we did something outside the bounds of tradition."

"Well, I'm glad something good came out of it then," Lex said with a smile. "We'll come for the girls tomorrow, I expect."

"Okay, see you then, Lex." She hung up and Lex put his phone away. He tried not to pace, but he needed Clark to be there and safe before he could stop worrying.

@>*~

Metropolis had been utter chaos. Sirens blaring all over the city, traffic backing up for miles in all directions. Clark was glad they hadn't been in the city during the pack's strikes. He just wanted to get home now and not worry about anything but Lex and his parents. Clark speeded back to the farm and clambered the steps eagerly. Inside, his parents were sitting down looking wary and anxious and Lex was pacing. He saw his lover look up and he smiled.

Seeing Clark safe just seemed to undo something inside Lex. All the stress and tension that had been keeping him on his feet, stopped working and suddenly just made him feel exhausted. Lex sagged and stumbled over to his lover.

"Whoa," Clark gasped. Lex nearly fell into him and Clark lifted him into his arms, "Lex?"

"Clark," Lex sighed, closing his eyes, finally relaxing in his mate's warm embrace.

"Is he okay?" Martha asked quietly.

Clark shrugged. He sat on the couch, holding Lex carefully in his lap and against his chest. "Lex, when did you last feed?"

"Afternoon," Lex murmured. He was so tired, Lex felt like he could barely move.

Clark frowned. Too long really, especially with the extra stress and running around all night. He lifted Lex's head to his neck, cradling the back of his skull gently. "Come on, Lex," he whispered. Clark glared at his father, daring him to comment, but both his parents simply looked stunned when Lex bit into him with a quiet whimper. Letting his eyes drop closed, Clark concentrated on not getting turned on in front of his parents.

Lex groaned quietly, shifting in Clark's lap to wrap an arm round his lover's neck as he pressed his mouth harder against his skin, sucking urgently at the rich, thick blood. It was strengthening, comforting... a relief after the events of that long night. He eased back slowly, lapping the last of the blood before he kissed Clark's neck. Moving his arm, Lex offered his wrist to his lover.

Flicking a quick, nervous glance at his parents, Clark caught Lex's arm and pressed his wrist to his mouth. He ran his tongue over the fluttering vein, then bit into the soft, smooth skin with a quiet moan.

"Clark!" Jonathan gasped, standing abruptly.

Lex turned his head from watching his lover and growled menacingly.

"Jon, sit down," Martha whispered, "Now!" Jonathan glared, first at Lex, then at his wife, but he did sit down and Lex relaxed again.

Licking up a dribble of blood that had escaped down Lex's arm, Clark let go with a sigh. He felt... better. Just a couple of mouthfuls of Lex's blood made him feel even more connected with his mate. Stroking the back of Lex's neck, Clark urged his lover up for a soft kiss.

"Okay, that's _enough_ ," Jonathan snapped. "I don't know what's worse; seeing Clark let you feed off him, Clark drinking your _blood_ , or this, but it stops now!"

Lex ignored him, fully intent on marking his territory against the other dominant male in his mate's life. Clark was his now and his father had better accept it. Pushing his tongue between Clark's lips, Lex tugged his lover closer as he made a leisurely tour of the inside of his mouth. Clark moaned helplessly, sucking on Lex's tongue gently, lapping against it and his lover's lips.

"Enough!" Jonathan thundered.

Clark jerked back in shock and automatically tightened his hold on his lover when he felt Lex's fury. Lex snarled, struggling against his mate's arms. This human needed to learn, Clark belonged to _him_.

"Dad, back off," Clark snapped. _Lex, please calm down,_ he thought quietly.

Growling more softly, Lex turned his attention back to his mate. "Mine," he murmured.

"Yours," Clark confirmed, meeting Lex's eyes carefully, then dropping them.

Lex finally relaxed back to himself and he slipped off Clark's lap onto the couch next to him.

"You're not a possession, Clark," Jonathan said harshly.

"That's right, he's not," Lex said raising an eyebrow, "But he _is_ mine, and I am just as much his."

Clark grinned happily. "Dad, we tried to explain. Lex is the dominant mate... I guess it's the wolf heritage, but that's the way it is. I'm happy."

"How can you be happy?" Jonathan suddenly sounded tired and sad, "You're only seventeen, you're too young for a commitment like this." Martha frowned at her husband, but looked at Clark, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Why?" Clark asked in confusion, "I'm seventeen, therefore I can't be in love? I'm sorry, Dad, but it's just the way it is, we're mated until one of us dies, which is unlikely to happen, so please, just accept it."

Clark's parents looked at each other and Lex was surprised to see Martha Kent raise her eyebrows and nod her head.

"Fine, I'll try," Jonathan sighed. Clark breathed out heavily in relief and smiled gratefully at his mother.

"Are you two going to stay the rest of the night..." she checked her watch, "Well, morning? You look like you could use some sleep."

"Thanks, Mom," Clark said quietly, "Lex?"

"Sounds great," Lex sighed tiredly. "Mrs. Kent, if you'd be so kind as to wake us at nine?"

"Certainly," Martha smiled gently. "Clark, are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, Mom." Clark smiled and got up to give her a hug. "Thank you. We did what we had to, you know?" he said, hoping she understood.

"I know." She smiled a little more sadly and a bit regretfully. "I just... you're my baby and now you're all grown up. I want to be sure you're happy."

"I am," Clark whispered, kissing her cheek. "Dad, are you going to be all right?"

Jonathan sighed. "You're my son, Clark, I love you. As long as Lex doesn't hurt you," he stared seriously at Lex, "I'll be okay." Clark smiled, feeling a lot better. Lex stood up beside him, resting a hand on the small of his back.

"I could never hurt him, Mr. Kent," Lex said quietly, "At least, not deliberately." Jonathan nodded. Clark turned to him and picked him up. "Hey," Lex pouted, "I think I can make it up the stairs."

"I'm sure you can," Clark responded with a laugh.

"But you're still going to carry me?" Lex asked, smiling ruefully.

"Yup." Clark nodded. _You nearly collapsed,_ he thought carefully, _Let me look after you, okay?_

Lex wrapped his arms round Clark's neck, realising how worried his lover had been and that he needed to reassure himself. _Okay,_ he replied.

In Clark's bedroom, they stripped down to their boxers and crawled into Clark's old bed. It was small and rickety, but they were both glad to be able to curl right up together. Lex was asleep as soon as he lay his head on Clark's chest, but it took Clark a little longer. It had been a long few days; they'd done so much in the short time they'd been mated. Huge, life-changing and incredibly important things. Lives _had_ been lost, but like Lex said, it was a war. A war that hadn't ended yet. Neither of them had mentioned it, but Clark knew Lex was worried about facing his father, that they hadn't found the sample of his blood, and _now_ the replacement for Lex he'd overheard Lionel talking about. It worried Clark too, but he was glad they were together and would share those worries. He wanted nothing more than to help support his lover.

Lex moved, his hand coming up to stroke Clark's cheek. "Sleep, love," Lex whispered. He was mostly asleep himself, but the churning of Clark's thoughts at the edge of his consciousness was disturbing him. "Worry tomorrow."

Clark sighed and kissed the top of Lex's head. "Sorry," he whispered. Closing his eyes, Clark let himself drift.


	9. WB I pt9

"Clark."

Grunting quietly, Clark frowned and opened his eyes. "Oh, Mom, morning," he whispered.

She smiled gently and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Looking at Lex, she sighed. "He really was tired, wasn't he?" she asked softly.

Clark blinked, a little surprised at the motherly tone of her voice. "Yeah, he was." Clark looked down at his lover and smiled gently as she left the room. "Lex? Time to wake up."

Lex pouted and turned his head, burying his face under Clark's arm. "No," he murmured.

Clark was hard pushed not to giggle and he nudged at his mate. "Lex, come on, babe, get up."

Lifting his head, Lex heard himself make the strangest inquiring whine. He wasn't sure which shocked him more. "Babe?!"

He couldn't help it this time, Clark burst out laughing, the expression on Lex's face too much for him.

"Hey!" Lex said, pouting again. He was struggling not to smile though. The short time they'd been mated had been full of hard, serious times, and it looked set to continue for a while, so it was good to see a little happiness in his lover's eyes.

Grinning, Clark lifted his head for a kiss. "Had to get your attention somehow," he said with a smirk.

Lex kissed his lover back, pushing him down into the pillow as he delved deep inside his mouth. Lifting up again, Lex raised an eyebrow. "By calling me babe?"

"Yeah," Clark snickered quietly, "I think it suits you."

"Oh no." Lex shook his head and clambered onto his lover, straddling him. He pushed Clark's arms back over his head and growled mock-seriously, "No calling me babe, Clark." His lover batted his eyelashes imploringly and Lex groaned. "No, Clark, I'm serious, it's almost as bad as Wolfboy."

Clark snorted, trying not to laugh again. "Wolfboy," he giggled. Lex poked him and Clark blinked, "What? I'm proud of that one."

"Oh really?" Lex started to tickled his lover, enjoying the giggles, _and_ the writhing, from Clark.

Struggling playfully, Clark managed to work his hands free and he grabbed Lex's hips, trying to roll his smaller lover over. Lex laughed and pushed back.

Just as they rolled and Clark realised they were about to fall out of bed, the couple heard voices coming up the stairs.

"It's okay, Mrs. Kent, we've seen Clark in his pjs before... oh."

As they hit the floor, Lex grunting when Clark landed on him, the door opened and Chloe stared in amazement. Pete just grimaced.

"Oh, um, hi guys," Clark said giggling nervously.

"I'm sorry, Clark," his mother sighed, "I did try to stop them."

"It's fine, Mom," Clark sighed.

 _Don't worry, lover,_ Lex thought, _Just get up._

"Oh right. Sorry, Lex." Clark got up, pulling an apologetic face. He held out a hand for Lex and his lover took it, getting up to stand next to him. "Did I squash you?"

"No, I'm fine," Lex smiled at his lover, then at Martha.

"Wh-wha-what's going on?" Chloe squeaked.

 _Be careful what you say to her,_ Lex cautioned silently.

 _What?!_ Clark exclaimed loud enough that it made Lex wince. _Sorry, why?_

 _I'm suspicious of her dealings with my father, I don't trust her,_ Lex thought quietly.

Shocked, Clark frowned at his friend. "Um, could you guys wait downstairs, while we get dressed?"

"Sure, whatever." Pete frowned, but led a pale looking Chloe away.

"Chloe?! And your father?" Clark exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Lex grimaced, "To be honest, I didn't think of it until I saw her, she's not exactly at the forefront of my mind. And before the occurances of the last couple of days, I wasn't _that_ concerned by it."

Clark sighed, "I guess you wouldn't be."

"Come on, lover, we don't have to tell Chloe anything you don't want to," Lex said quietly, heading for the bathroom.

"Oh, because seeing us half naked on the floor after obviously sharing a bed won't have given it all away," Clark snarked only slightly annoyed, more with Chloe than anything else. He followed his lover to the bathroom and then the shower after stripping off. Almost without thinking about it, Clark pulled Lex into his arms and up against his body.

"Oh hello," Lex drawled with a sexy smile, running a hand down Clark's arm.

Blinking, Clark felt a shiver travel the length of his spine and down through his cock. Lex grinned evilly, he could feel Clark's cock hardening against his groin and he rocked his hips up gently.

"Lex," Clark gasped. His groin was tingling, warm and eletric and he gripped Lex tightly. "We can't."

"Need to," Lex whispered, leaning closer to lick Clark's neck from his collarbone to his jaw.

Clark's hands slipped down to his lover's ass of their own accord, dragging Lex so close, they might have been one. He groaned quietly, thrusting gently against Lex as he let his head drop back.

Lex pressed his tongue to the strong pulse in Clark's neck, licking hard as if he could taste the blood through the skin. Then he shifted, gasping quietly when the silk-skinned hardness of their erections slid together. "Clark," he growled.

Lifting Lex up easily, Clark pushed him back against the wall, humping hard against his groin. "Bite me," Clark panted urgently, needing the feeling of suction and edge of pain.

With a snarl of need, Lex ripped open Clark's neck with his teeth, sucking voraciously. He wrapped his legs round his lover's waist, rubbing himself desperately against the thick length of Clark's cock and the springy hair that surrounded it. Hot pleasure pulsed through him with each swallow and each thrust from his lover.

"Oh God," Clark moaned. His cock ached for release, his neck ached from Lex's over-enthusiastic bite, but it just made the trembles of ecstasy coursing through him more potent. Lex groaned and jerked against him, the hot splash of his seed on Clark's belly making him hump Lex harder.

Lifting his head with a sigh of satisfaction, Lex bit down hard on his lip and kissed his lover.

Just the taste of Lex's blood on his tongue had Clark bucking out his climax. He sucked as he shuddered, gripping Lex's hips tight enough to hear the bones creak. "Oh God," he repeated.

Gently pulling away, Lex stiffly put his legs down, holding tightly to Clark's shoulders. He licked a smear of blood from his lips and grinned at Clark. "I really needed that," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Clark agreed, "Yeah, me too." He washed them off quickly and checked Lex's hips, grimacing regretfully at the slight bruising, even though it was already healing.

"Don't say sorry," Lex whispered, "I'm not."

Clark sighed. "Okay, okay." He chucked a towel at his lover. "Let's go... babe."

Lex growled, but smiled when Clark chuckled at him. "You ass," he laughed, "Call me that again and you'll have serious cause to regret it."

"Oooh, tough guy," Clark said with a grin, "I'm sooo scared."

"You should be." Lex smiled dangerously, then headed back to Clark's bedroom. His lover followed him looking a little suspicious. "Come on, Clark," Lex sighed, "We should get going as soon as we've spoken to your friends."

"Yeah, I know." Clark pulled a face. He didn't want to speak to them, especially with a the trouble he'd had with Chloe recently. After getting dressed, they walked downstairs.

 _So, we tell Chloe we're together and that's it?_ Clark asked mentally just to be sure. Lex nodded, taking Clark's hand.

Chloe stared at them as they entered the room, eyes dropping to their entwined hands. "Are you... you're _together_?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we are," Clark said quietly.

"But you decided not to tell me," she pressed her lips together, "It's Lana all over again."

"No, it's not," Clark snapped, "We went straight to Metropolis to visit Lex's family after we..." he paused, realising 'mated' was not a normal relationship type word, "Uh, got together. We only got back this morning."

Her eyes were shining, but Chloe sniffed and nodded. "Well, okay, but I still don't get it."

Clark shrugged, "I clung even harder to my feelings for Lana when I realised how I felt about Lex. I didn't think Lex could ever... ever love me too, you see." He sighed, glancing at Lex to see a soft smile gracing his lover's face. "I'm sorry if I ever lied to you, but I was lying to myself first."

"Oh," Chloe sighed, almost smiling.

Lex wrapped an arm round his lover and squeezed him gently, determinedly ignoring the expression of disgust on Pete's face.

"But I don't get what you're both doing here. Come on, Clark, if your Dad knew about you two, he'd have a fit, not let you share a bed under his roof!" Pete exclaimed.

"There were extenuating circumstances," Lex snorted, remembering his near collapse. 

Clark stiffened, he still remembered the feeling of horror at seeing his strong lover so vulnerable.

 _Hush, Clark, I'm okay now,_ Lex thought quietly. Clark nodded.

"I doubt it," Pete muttered. "What happened to the castle last night? There's talk all over town about an explosion."

Lex was about to respond, and not politely, when his cell phone went off. "Dad, I'm surprised you're phoning so late," he drawled. "Well, that would be because I'm not in Metropolis anymore, I decided it would be safer to absent myself after the attacks on the castle and LuthorCorp." He paused and listened for a moment. "Well, of course, Dad, if you need me... oh I'm sorry, you don't _need_ me, what was I thinking? Yes, Dad, I'll meet you there." Lex hung up and grimaced. "Dad wants me to meet him in Metropolis to discuss the attacks."

"No!" Clark exclaimed worriedly, "No, you can't go, you know he thinks you're responsible."

"Clark, I have to," Lex said seriously, cupping his lover's face, "We knew this was coming."

"I know," Clark whispered, "But I..." _What if he tries something?_ Clark continued mentally.

 _I'll be careful,_ Lex replied, _But I'm going to need you to take care of the girls for me._

Clark sighed, "Okay, what are we going to do with them?"

"Hang on." Lex quickly dialled a number. "Bruce, hi. Yes... yes of course it was me. Listen, I need an alibi for yesterday... great. One last thing, I'm sending a very close friend to see you. He'll have something for you, I can't say anything over the phone but he'll explain... okay, I'll see you."

"What the hell is going on?" Pete exclaimed, "Was that Bruce Wayne? What have you got Clark into?"

"Nothing he can't handle," Lex said raising a pointed eyebrow at Clark's young friend.

Pete's eyes narrowed and he frowned at them both.

"What?!" Chloe snapped, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe, explaining this to you guys would only get you into trouble," Clark said regretfully, "We have to go now."

"But..." Chloe started.

"Leave it," Lex snapped. She glared at him, but subsided.

"Mom?" Clark popped his head into the kitchen. "Lex and I have to go now."

She sighed, "Okay, honey. Please, be careful."

"Always," Clark whispered, "Remember, we were never here, and tell Dad I love him."

Lips pressed together tightly, she nodded. "I love you, Clark, come home safe."

"I will, Mom," Clark said, hugging her close, "I love you too."

Lex patted his back. "Martha, I promise I'll bring him home in one piece."

"You'd better, young man," she said with a shaky laugh.

"Bye, guys," Clark called out, then bundled Lex hurriedly out of the door. He didn't want to go through any more questioning from his friends. "Let's go quickly." 

Lex nodded, letting Clark lift him into his arms. Clark ran full speed back to the pack mansion in Metropolis. "Wow," Lex breathed when Clark put him down again. "That is so amazing!"

Clark smiled, brushing his mouth over Lex's scalp. They walked into the mansion together, following the noise and laughter to the sitting room. The two Emilys were playing with Tristan and Louis, while Lucius and Helena watched, laughing at their game.

"Hi girls," Clark said with a smile.

"Hello Clark," one Emily responded, "Hi Mr. Lex." The other grinned shyly.

"Why am I _Mr._ Lex?" Lex asked quietly, stifling laughter.

"Children can sense authority," Lucius said with a snort.

"Funny guy." Lex pouted at his cousin.

"Is it time to go now?" one Emily asked.

"Yes," Lex replied, "Clark is going to take you to see a nice man who's going to take care of you until we find your father."

"Can we bring bunny?" she asked.

"Of course kiddo," Clark said with a smile.

"And can Emily have a rabbit too?" Emily asked, blinking anxiously.

Lex nodded, "I'm sure Bruce will get you another one."

"Okay," the first Emily said, the second nodded.

"Come on then." Clark crouched down and held his arms open. They bounded over and he picked them up. "So, babe, where am I taking them?"

"Babe?" Lucius said with a snicker.

Narrowing his eyes, Lex pursed his lips. _You're dead meat, Kent,_ he thought. "WayneTech Enterprises in Gotham City. Just say I sent you, okay?"

Clark grinned. _Can't wait,_ he replied silently to the threat. "Okay. Come here." He stood, hefting the girls in his arms.

Lex walked up to his lover and waited.

Clark stared into his lover's eyes. _Please be careful,_ he thought quietly, _I love you._

Lex sighed. _Just come back to me as quick as you can, love, I'll be fine,_ he replied. Lex leaned forward and gently kissed his mate. "I love you too," he whispered.

Emily giggled, "You kissed!"

"That's right, we did," Lex said lightly, "Go, Clark, I'll see you soon."

"Promise," Clark replied. He started running as soon as he left the mansion, praying the whole way to Gotham that Lex would be okay.

@>*~

It took Clark over an hour to get there, and find the WayneTech building. He carried the two girls into the foyer.

"Can I help you?"

Clark looked up at the receptionist, "I'm here to see Bruce Wayne."

"I don't think so..."

"Lex Luthor sent me," Clark interrupted her.

She blinked. "Oh, in that case, take the elevator to the top floor." She pointed down a small corridor off the main foyer.

"Come on, girls, let's take a ride." Clark smiled at the two Emilys. They nodded eagerly. The top floor was sixty floors up. Clark sighed, he could have run up the stairs faster. Finally the doors opened, straight out into an enormous office. A dark haired, serious looking man walked towards them.

"Well? Come in."

"Mr. Wayne?" Clark asked, stepping into the office.

"Yes, and you must be Lex's very good friend." Bruce frowned, staring at Clark in a way that made the young man feel very uncomfortable and somehow not quite worthy. "Interesting. In my experience, Lex doesn't have very good friends."

Clark crouched down and let the two Emilys stand up. "Things change," he said quietly.

The older man raised an eyebrow, "No, they really don't."

"Look, I don't have time for this," Clark snapped, "Lex is meeting his father for lunch, I don't want him alone with that son of a..." Clark stopped and glanced at the girls, "That man any longer than necessary."

"Well, well," Bruce looked pleasantly surprised, "Could it be that you actually care for him?"

"Yes, it could," Clark sighed in annoyance, "Can we get on with this?"

"Of course. Won't you sit?" Bruce gestured at a chair.

"Emily, Emily, come and say hello to Mr. Bruce," Clark said quietly.

"Hello, Mr. Bruce," one Emily said. The other just smiled shyly.

"Hello girls," Bruce smiled kindly, "My what pretty girls you both are."

"Long story short," Clark said impatiently, "They're both clones, but they're also mutants. One is superfast, the other, we don't know yet. We just want you to take care of them, keep them safe from Lionel Luthor." He stood up, "If I find out you've experimented on them, I'll kill you." Clark was completely serious. He knew the girls weren't mentally stable, but that was no reason not to try and give them a normal life.

Bruce started to laugh. "I can see why Lex likes you, that's quite the sense of humour you have there."

"Don't patronise me," Clark growled, "Now if you don't mind, I have to be going. Goodbye girls, try and be good, okay?"

"Okay, Clark, goodbye," Emily said. The other Emily waved.

Clark walked to the door leading to the balcony.

"You're going the wrong way," Bruce pointed out.

"Is that right?" Clark smiled nastily and jumped over the side. Air rushed past him, but it seemed controlled in an odd way. He hit the sidewalk with no more than a light thud, but he was still proud he'd landed on his feet. Clark took off, running flat out. He had to get back to Lex.

@>*~

Lex left the mansion soon after Clark. He wanted to make sure he left his apartment looking ransacked before he met with his father. And he needed to change out of the baggy clothes he'd borrowed from Clark, no matter how much he secretly liked wearing his lover's clothes.

Sneaking in carefully, Lex was shocked when he realised his apartment had already been torn apart.

"What the..." He felt a sharp prick in his neck, then everything faded to black.

@>*~

When Lex woke up, he was bound and gagged in the back of a car. He could hear his father talking, so he kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady as he tested the chains round his wrists. They were too strong, even for him.

"Yes, we're on our way. Make sure everything's ready, Dominic... He'll be out for at least an hour more, even with his Wolfbreed heritage. That gives us plenty of time."

Lex frowned internally. What the hell was going on? His father... his own father had drugged and abducted him! His mind raced. Lex realised he didn't even know how long he'd been unconscious. He hadn't received any mental calls from Clark though, so he assumed it was still before noon-ish. As long as they hadn't flown while he was out, they were still likely to be in the outer suburbs of Metropolis, so where could they be headed? He thought carefully. West Coolidge! He was sure he'd seen the name mentioned in one of his father's files.

 _Clark!_ he called mentally, hoping there wasn't a limit over distance. _Clark!_

 _Lex? What is it?_ Clark replied.

 _Dad's got me, I think we're headed for West Coolidge,_ Lex said.

 _I'm on my way, hold tight lover... please,_ Clark whispered inside his head.

 _I will. Hurry._ Lex sighed. The car had finally stopped and somebody dragged him from the car, none too gently. He was carried into a building and down a long flight of stairs. Risking a glance round, Lex was horrified to see it was a huge lab, with white coated scientists scurrying around. How could they have missed this?

At one side was a huge cylindrical glass container filled with a greenish liquid and what appeared to be a body floating around inside. Tubes pumped and sucked liquid in and out. Not far from that was what looked like a CT scanner with attachments leading to a computer that was in turn attached to... well, it looked like an electric chair.

What did this have to do with replacing him?

"Attach him to the scanner table."

Lex braced himself, ready to fight as soon as he was unchained. His feet were unlocked, then his hands and Lex opened his eyes, lashing out. His father tutted quietly, then laughed and Lex backed up with a defeated sigh. His father gestured at him with the gun he was holding.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Lex. Did you really think I'd assume you were still unconscious?"

"I guess not," Lex replied quietly. That his own father could treat him like this still tore at his heart. But he forced those feelings aside, remembering the lives Lionel Luthor had destroyed, the terrible things he'd done. Lex was grateful that he'd turned away from that path, found Clark, that he'd take after his mother and not his father after all. "What's going on?"

"You've become... obselete." His father smirked at him.

"I'm your son," Lex pointed out.

"You're still replacable," Lionel replied, "And after the damage you've done to this company, if we have to replace you a little earlier than planned, then so be it. Strap him down."

Glaring at his father, Lex pulled out of the grasp of the two thugs passing as his father's men and got onto the table himself. He was damned if he was going to let his father force him. After stripping him of his jacket and sweater, they strapped him to the table. Lex shivered, it was freezing cold in the lab. He was hooked to various machines, sucker pads stuck to his skin and some device attached to his skull. 

A large I.V. was inserted into his arm. Lex didn't even want to know what was in the drip, but he started to feel sick and woozy almost immediately. Slowly, his vision constricted and blurred and his hearing dulled until everything was black.

@>*~

Clark was still running back from Gotham when he got Lex's call for help. Clark stopped running, nearly feeling his legs give out as the icy fear clutched at his heart.

"Lex," he breathed. Clark changed direction, immediately heading for West Coolidge. On the way, he stopped at the first payphone he came to, racking his brain for where Lex might be as he dialled.

"Marina? It's Clark," Clark gasped, trying not to panic. "He's taken Lex... To West Coolidge... Yeah, can you remember... Yes! Yes, the warehouse on Fourth. That must be it... Oh thank you, I'll meet you there." Clark took a deep breath, forcing himself under control. He _had_ to hold it together long enough to find and help Lex.

Clark ran so fast, he felt maybe he could fly, he certainly didn't seem to be touching the ground. Lex was the most important person, the most important _everything_ , in his life! How could he have let Lex go alone? This was all his fault, yet again!

A little less than an hour later, Clark was standing across the road from the warehouse. As he stared into the building, Clark bit his lip hard. Once again, the ground level looked normal and he couldn't scan below. He wanted to rush in there, find Lex and _kill_ his father. But, that wasn't a great idea, he had no clue how many people were down there, and if there was any kryptonite. Then there was the increasingly disturbing fact that he couldn't seem to reach Lex mentally.

Suddenly the air was filled with howls, sending a shiver down his spine. "Clark, over here."

Clark span round, starting in surprise. "Marina?!" The normally petite, porcelain doll-featured woman was now a hulking, hairy wolf-woman.

She grinned, baring needle sharp teeth. "We're all here and raring to go," she chuckled maliciously, "This has been the best weekend ever."

Clark made a noise a cross between a chuckle and a sob. "Marina, I don't know what to do."

"Hush now, dear, we're going to go in and create some devastation, you just concentrate on finding Lex," she growled, "Don't worry about anything else."

"Okay," Clark said with a nod. He took a deep breath. "Let's go." Her reply was to howl, long and clear into the sky. The city seemed filled with answering cries, then dark shapes moved towards the warehouse.

Clark ignored the sudden screams as the Wolfbreed attacked, and ran into the warehouse. Anyone involved in Lex's abduction deserved their fate as far as he was concerned, Clark couldn't dredge up an ounce of pity for the LuthorCorp employees. He found the door leading to the lower level steps and flew down, slamming the door open at the base.

Clark thought his heart might stop and he froze. Even when some of the pack pushed past him, Clark couldn't move.

Two Lexs. There were _two_ Lexs!


	10. WB I pt10

One was strapped down to a table next to a huge hole in the wall. He was hooked up to machines and drips. Clark shuddered. The other Lex was sitting, also strapped down, to a large metal chair, with some sort of device above his head.

The one sitting was conscious, but as their eyes met, Clark shivered in horror. Lex's eyes, but cold and dead, as if there was none of his lover's soul present.

Amidst the chaos of the Wolfbreed attack, Clark stumbled forward, uncertain, feeling as though his heart was breaking. He had no connection to this Lex, but he couldn't _feel_ his Lex at all. Surely he couldn't be too late?

The Lex lying down was wearing his bracelet, his arm marked with red scratches and cuts as if someone had tried very hard to remove it. Clark sighed in relief, at least he could be certain _this_ was his Lex. Hesitantly, he reached out, touching cold, smooth skin. A spark crawled up his arm.

_Clark?_

_Lex?_ Clark gasped, almost breaking down in relief. The connection was there, but only just, in fact it seemed to be fading. _Lex!_

 _Clark, help me,_ Lex thought desperately. He felt torn in two, everything was dark and he was lost, the faint light leading the way back was getting fainter by the second.

 _I'm getting you out of here, don't worry,_ Clark replied softly.

 _No, Clark,_ Lex whispered weakly, _They've done something to me... something's wrong, Clark, I can't feel_ me.

 _Okay, just hold on, please, Lex, hold on,_ Clark said urgently, looking around desperately. Realising the chair that the other Lex was sitting in was attached via a computer to the machine _his_ Lex had obviously been inside, Clark ran over to the computer. Cowering under the desk, was a man in a labcoat. Clark yanked him out.

"What did you do to him?" Clark yelled.

The man squeaked, "M-memory retrieval. Leaves the original subject, uh, uh, catatonic."

Clark growled and shook him, "Reverse it!"

"I can't!" the man gasped.

"I said, reverse it!" Clark shouted angrily.

"But it could kill him."

Clark took a deep breath. "But if you don't try, I _will_ kill you," he promised in a tone of deadly calm. It was the sort of tone Lex used when he was furious, and it seemed to have the same effect for Clark.

"Okay, okay, I'll try. Just.... don't hurt me."

"Just get on with it." Clark put the man down and he started tapping at computer keys. 

"You need to push him into the scanner."

Clark nodded. He pushed the table into the hole. _Hang on Lex,_ he prayed silently.

Suddenly chaos exploded all around. The other Lex stood and grabbed hold of Clark, and Lionel Luthor appeared out of nowhere, shooting the scientist at the computer. As he struggled against fake!Lex, Clark tried to reach the small man and Lionel disappeared amongst the chaos of screaming scientists and snarling Wolfbreed.

"He must sit," the scientist gasped, "Press... enter."

"Marina!" Clark yelled, holding the arms of the fake Lex. He was strong and Clark was feeling nauseous and weak, as if there was kryptonite near. Suddenly, Clark caught sight of Lionel heading for the computer. He growled. "Marina! Stop him!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Marina streamed out of the crowd, catching Lionel by the arms before he could reach the computer. She hit him hard across the face and flung him across the room.

"Damn it," Clark gasped. He was losing ground with the fake Lex, the kryptonite, wherever it was, was too much. Another hand grabbed Lex and Clark looked up. "Lucius!"

"Come on," Lucius growled.

Reneweing his efforts, Clark hit the other Lex as hard as he could and together, he and Lucius shoved him back into the chair. "Hit enter, now!" Clark yelled.

The machine flashed and both Lexs started to scream. Pain shot through Clark's head and he opened his mouth for an answering scream before everything went black.

@>*~

 _Lex? Lex, where are you?_ Clark called. He was floating aimlessly, hopelessly, trying to move, trying to reach out. All he wanted was Lex back. _Lex, please!_ He sighed, _I miss you._

"Clark." Someone slapped his face, barely stinging him, but enough to startle him. "Clark, wake up!"

Clark groaned, "Lucius?"

"Hey, good to see one of you awake," Lucius said quietly.

"Lex!" Clark sat up with a start, "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Calm down," Lucius pushed him back down, "He's alive, but still unconscious. You need to rest, Clark, what with the green stuff and well, I think you shared whatever Lex went through."

"Green stuff?" Clark asked.

"Yeah. Lex was very clear on that, any green stuff was to be destroyed. The replacement Lex oozed out green goo when he died," Lucius replied with a nod. "I just assumed it was the reason you weren't beating the crap out of him, like you did me."

"Oh." Clark frowned, no wonder he'd felt so weak fighting him. But even using kryptonite to create the clone, how had they been able to accelerate its growth like that? It had taken them years to grow a complementary aged Emily. "Where is he, Lucius?" Clark asked, his worry taking over again, "I can't... I can't feel him."

"He's right there, Clark, beside you," Lucius said sadly. He got up, "I'll tell Mom you're awake."

Clark nodded and turned to where his unconscious lover was lying beside him. "Oh Lex," he whispered. Lex was even paler than usual, lips almost blue. "Where are you, Lex?" Clark's eyes stung and he felt his heart start to break. Burying his face in Lex's neck, Clark cried. "Why can't I feel you?" he sobbed.

"There is little that can kill or harm a Wolfbreed, Clark," Marina said quietly from the doorway, "But we _need_ blood."

Clark lifted his head, staring at the small woman. "Thank you!" he gasped. Of course, Lex would need blood after what he'd just been through. She nodded and left the room again. Clark slipped his arm under Lex's shoulders and lifted him into his arms. Carefully, Clark opened Lex's mouth and massaged his gums to expose his sharp canines, then he lifted Lex's head to his neck and pushed his lover's teeth into his skin.

"Feed, Lex," he breathed, _Come back to me._

@>*~

Cast adrift in nothingness, a void more black than anything he'd ever seen, Lex tried to find something to hold onto. Wasn't there something he was supposed to be doing? Wasn't there someone he was supposed to be waiting for?

Lex just couldn't remember. How long had he been there? It felt like forever and never. Maybe it was just how it was.

No. This was wrong. Somehow, he knew it; somehow he knew something was missing... a part of him.

Then the void changed.

Lex blinked, grasping at the blood-red cord he could see amidst the dark. It felt like home, it felt like... "Clark!" Lex grabbed his lover, clasping him tightly, sucking urgently at his blood.

"Oh Lex, oh thank God, Lex." Clark cried harder, rocking his lover's body slowly as he started to feed actively.

 _I'm sorry,_ Lex whispered mentally as he swallowed the rich, strengthening blood of his lover. _He ambushed me._

"I know, it's okay. As long as I have you, everything's okay," Clark said quietly, wiping at his tears.

Slowly, Lex lifted his head to meet Clark's eyes. He licked the blood from his lips. "You'll always have me, Clark."

Clark sniffed and smiled, pulling Lex close and cupping his cheek. "I love you," Clark whispered, brushing his lips gently over Lex's forehead, then down to his other cheek.

With a quiet whimper, Lex nudged Clark, turning his face to catch his lover's mouth in a soft kiss. Clark felt his eyes slide closed and he parted his lips under the lightest pressure from Lex's. Breath catching in his throat, Lex wrapped his arms round Clark's neck. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he pressed closer, softly sucking at Clark's lips.

It had been close and Lex suddenly knew that one without the other was no longer complete. They were bound, connected, they couldn't survive apart. And his father had nearly succeeded in splitting them. Lex pulled back, wiping away his tears. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"They tried to replace you, Lex, they took _you_!" Clark whispered painfully. "We managed to reverse the process, the lab was destroyed but I don't remember, the pain... you and I... I passed out."

"Oh Clark, I'm sorry," Lex touched his temple gently, "I'm sorry, are you all right?"

"Of course," Clark took a deep breath and smiled, "You're safe and you're better. That's all I need to be happy. I need to know if your father's still alive though before I can stop worrying."

"I know, me too," Lex agreed, "You okay to get up?"

"Yeah, let's find Marina and Lucius," Clark replied.

"No." Marina walked back in, "You're not getting up at least till this evening and even then you're not leaving the house, Doctor's orders. You were out for two days you know? You need rest."

"Two days?!" Lex exclaimed, "Oh fuck, you've got to be kidding."

She shook her head, her face serious. "Rest, I'll bring up some food."

"Wait, Marina," Lex said hurriedly, "My father?"

Her face fell and she shook her head, "He escaped."

"Damn," Lex whispered. He turned back to Clark with a sigh, leaning on his lover's chest.

"What do we do now?" Clark asked worriedly.

"We'll have to find him before..." Lex stopped, a thought suddenly occuring to him, "Clark, it's been _two_ days, God knows what he's done in that time, _Marina_!"

Lucius sloped into the room. "She ran away," he huffed.

"Why? What's he done?" Lex asked quickly.

Sighing, Lucius sat on the edge of the bed. "You're supposed to be resting, you know."

"Lucius," Lex said warningly.

"You and Clark are wanted in connection with malicious destruction of LuthorCorp property, kidnapping and murder." He grimaced apologetically.

Lex closed his eyes, "Shit."

"Yeah," Lucius said dryly.

"I saw Marina tear a guy's head off and she ran away rather than tell us?" Clark gasped.

"She tore... never mind," Lex blinked and shook his head, "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Because..." Lucius sighed, "It's not the worst news. Look, it's bad enough that the cops and feds are after you, it's all over the news and you've destroyed all the evidence, but..."

"But what?" Lex asked charily.

"Promise me you'll get some more rest," Lucius urged, "Or Mom will kill me for telling you."

"Lucius," Lex growled.

"We promise," Clark said hurriedly, seeing the stubbornness developing on Lucius' face. Lex raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded.

"Clark, we found out your parents disappeared, we think just after the attack on the warehouse," Lucius said quietly.

"Wh-what?" Clark gasped, his chest clenched in panic.

Lex put his arm round Clark immediately to hold him close and Clark clung to him, burying his face in his neck. "How did you find out?"

"Clark's friends found us," Lucius explained, "They still won't tell us exactly _how_ they found us."

Clark lifted his head, sniffing back worried tears. "My friends?"

"Yeah, um, Pete, Chloe and uh, Lana, is it?" Lucius frowned thoughtfully. "They're waiting downstairs."

"Downstairs, really?" Clark asked quietly.

"Do you want to see them?" Lucius asked with a soft smile. Clark nodded.

"Yeah," Lex agreed, wanting Clark to have the comfort of his friends more than his instinctual need to have Clark all to himself. Lucius nodded and got up. Lex gently stroked back Clark's hair and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, we'll find them," he whispered.

Clark stared deep into his lover's eyes, throat tight with tears, his gut knotted with worry. _Promise?_ he thought.

 _I promise I will do everything in my power to find them and make sure my father pays for what he's done, Clark, okay?_ Lex said silently. He cupped Clark's cheek and leaned forward for a gentle kiss.

 _Okay._ Clark accepted his lover's pledge and kissed back a little desperately until a soft gasp made him pull away. Lex kept his arms round Clark as they turned to look at the door.

"Chloe, Pete," Lex nodded, "Lana," he added begrudgingly.

"Oh my God," Lana breathed, "I didn't realise... I mean... wow, maybe that's what I saw in the Talon."

"Sure, whatever," Lex shrugged. "So, Pete, what happened?" He could tell the younger boy was impatient to speak.

"Oh man, Clark, I'm sorry, I mean, I just thought they'd come to see you or something," Pete moved further into the room, followed by Lana and a distinctly nervous looking Chloe. "It wasn't until I mentioned it to Lana and she told me that she'd overheard Chloe on the phone to Lionel Luthor that we realised something was wrong."

"What?" Clark gasped.

"You told him we stayed over?" Lex asked Chloe angrily.

Clhoe's eyes shone and she nodded, swallowing hard.

"When we realised, we made her help us find you, after we realised we couldn't find you either," Pete stopped, blinked and took a deep breath, "Yeah, so here we are. Clark, are you okay? You've been out for a while."

"We're fine," Clark said quietly. He looked at Chloe, trying desperately to understand and not to feel hurt.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out suddenly. "It started because I was angry at you and Lana, but then he... blackmailed me. And then you and Lex... oh Clark, I'm really sorry."

Lex growled at her quietly, annoyed that she had betrayed them and furious that she'd hurt Clark.

"It's fine," Clark said softly, squeezing Lex's arm firmly.

"Really?" she whispered hopefully.

 _Really?_ Lex asked silently, a little confused.

"Yeah," Clark sighed. _Lex, I don't really want to lose anyone else in my life right now, please let it go._

"Thank you!" Chloe exclaimed.

 _All right,_ Lex replied, _But only because it's you asking._

Clark almost managed a smile at his lover and he hugged him close again. "Thanks," he whispered, kissing Lex's cheek quickly.

Chloe and Pete looked confused, but Lex ignored them to smile at Clark. "We'll start looking for them now," Lex said quietly.

"No," Pete interrupted, "Lucius told us to say you need to rest." He raised an eyebrow, "Come on guys, two days unconscious isn't exactly normal, is it?" he asked quietly.

Lex glanced at Clark, It was true, he was worried that his lover had been out for that long too. "Okay, but only because I want Clark to rest."

"But," Clark started with a frown. _Lex, I'm not a baby, I'm fine._

Lex raised an eyebrow. _Okay, but if you get up, then I'm getting up._

Clark sighed. Lex knew he was just as worried about him, which meant he wouldn't be getting out of bed either.

@>*~

After effectively emotionally blackmailing each other into resting for the remainder of the day, Clark spent time chatting to his friends, while Lex discussed the pack with Lucius, wanting to know more about his heritage. They were both worrying about Clark's parents as well. Later, after Lucius had gone to see about dinner, Lex and Clark started to make plans.

"There must be somewhere we haven't thought of, or we've missed," Lex sighed, "After all, we didn't realise West Coolidge was a lab facility."

"Maybe," Clark mused.

"Lab facility?" Chloe asked curiously.

Lex glared at her, he hadn't forgiven her after all, just promised Clark he'd let it go. She flushed, but didn't back down. Clark touched the back of his hand and Lex looked up.

 _Might as well tell her,_ Clark said mentally, _She isn't going to report back to your father._

 _Don't bet on it,_ Lex replied with a mental snort. He turned to Chloe, "Whatever he's said to you, what we've done was necessary. We've been destroying labs where my father was carrying out cloning experiments using meteor rock."

Pete and Lana gasped, Chloe blanching significantly. "I... I understand," she breathed. Pete and Lana nodded vigorously, although Pete turned away and shook his head for a moment.

"There were a few places we didn't hit because they didn't appear to be labs. Unfortunately, we found out first hand that we were wrong, which is why we're lying here instead of getting things done," Lex finished.

"Lex, I can still remember them all though," Clark interjected.

"Okay, good. Can you make a list, love?" Lex asked.

"Sure," Clark said with a nod. Chloe dug in her bag and handed him a notepad and pen.

"Thanks," Clark said quietly. She flushed lightly and nodded.

As Clark began to write down addresses, Lex realised Pete was staring at him curiously. "What, Pete?" he asked with a sigh.

"These guys are your family?" Pete asked.

"My mother's side, yes," Lex replied with a frown, "Why?"

"It's just," Pete looked away, "Well, they're kinda weird. I was wondering if they're... like you."

Lex suppressed a laugh, Pete looked incredibly uncomfortable. While he was tempted to act obtuse, Lex decided he didn't want to draw awkward questions from the other two, especially Lana. "Yes, yes, they are," he answered simply. Then he smiled, "Why? A young lady catch your eye?" Pete grunted and looked away again. Chuckling, Lex continued, "Ah, Helena maybe? I'd watch Lucius if I were you, protective older brother and all that."

"Lex, don't tease," Clark looked up from his list and poked his lover gently.

"What did you mean _like_ Lex?" Chloe asked.

"You know..." Pete paused, looking vaguely panicked, "Um, weird."

"Pete!" Lana reprimanded him softly, looking nervously at Lex and Clark.

Clark just shook his head and smiled. _No more teasing, Lex,_ he said mentally.

"Yes dear," Lex said with a put upon sigh, "Are you done with that?"

"Yeah." Clark stared at the extensive list, grimaced and sighed, before handing it to his lover.

"Fuck," Lex sighed. It was a _very_ long list. "Well, it's going to be a long night."

Chloe leaned over, "Whoa, how'd you remember all that, Clark?"

Clark flushed. "Uh, photographic memory?" he said hesitantly, almost questioningly.

"Right," Chloe replied, drawing out the word disbelievingly, "After all the things you forget, you expect us to believe that?"

"There's a difference between remembering things and memorising them," Lex said quietly.

 _Really?_ Clark asked his lover privately.

 _Presumably,_ Lex replied with a smirk, _They're buying it, anyway._

They were, Pete was nodding and Lana said, "Ah."

"Whatever," Chloe said with a pout, "Anyway, how do you expect to check all these out? It'll take forever."

"We'll just have to do the best we can, won't we?" Lex sniped.

"Don't get snappy, I was going to suggest an alternative," Chloe huffed.

Lex raised a doubtful eyebrow but Clark poked him, _again_. Lex growled lightly at his lover, not quite warningly. Clark was immediately contrite and ducked his head, whining almost inaudibly in the back of his throat.

While Chloe stared in confusion and Pete snorted in disgust, Lana suddenly made a tiny screeching noise and jumped up, backing towards the door.

"Lana?" Chloe asked with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I was right," Lana murmured, eyes wide and shocked, "I wasn't hysterical, you really were biting him... and Clark let you!"

 _Uh oh._ Clark glanced at Lex a little panicked. _What do we do?_

"Okay, okay," Lex sighed, "I'm sorry about that, but at the time, we didn't know what had happened to me."

"Pardon me?" Chloe interjected, "What the hell are you all talking about?"

"My family are a different species to humans, it would seem," Lex started to explain, "I need blood to live, Clark feeds me because of our connection."

"Connection?" Lana whispered, moving warily back into the room.

"Yeah," Clark smiled proudly. "We're together, connected," he breathed.

"Oh," Lana frowned at them.

"It's more than that," Lex said quietly.

Clark smiled wider and leaned over for a kiss, despite Pete's groan. _Wolves mate for life,_ Clark thought quietly, _We mate forever._

"Ah, Clark, you really are a romantic," Lex said with a soft laugh.

"Yet still you doubt me," Clark replied, chuckling quietly.

"Never!" Lex put a hand over his heart and sighed melodramatically.

"Oh euw!" Chloe exclaimed with a small shudder, "Save it for when you're alone, would you?"

Clark almost poked his lover again when Lex glared at Chloe, but refrained just in time. "Sorry, Chloe, what were you going to suggest?" he asked pacifyingly.

Chloe sniffed and glared back at Lex before she replied. "I was going to say, I can check out these addresses and see which are the most likely candidates; if you're still looking for labs that is."

 _Are we still looking for labs?_ Clark asked Lex privately.

 _Probably. He'll be after us both to 'help' continue his research, being in a lab would be the obvious place to start,_ Lex thought back. _I'm surprised he hasn't been in touch actually._

"Did you check your phone?" Clark asked out loud, forgetting the others had missed most of the conversation.

Lex blinked, suddenly realising he hadn't. For possibly the first time since he'd got one, Lex had forgotten to check his cell. Despite the continuing confusion on the faces of Clark's friends, Lex shook his head. "I can't believe I forgot!" Quickly, Lex checked his voicemail.

Clark watched his lover turn even paler with fury, his eyes glittering and on the verge of changing. "Lex?" he said quietly.

"Well, we were right about needing to look for a lab," Lex growled, "He says he's sure we'll work it out, but we'd better come alone or the police won't just be looking for us. He wants the girls too." Lex grimaced, he should have known his father would have found out about them.

"Oh no, we can't..." Clark started to object.

"Don't worry," Lex interrupted, "I'll talk to Bruce and make sure no one can find them."

Clark nodded in relief, "Thank you."

"Girls," Chloe asked suspiciously.

"A couple of clones we rescued," Clark said quietly.

"Why do I feel like I'm stuck in a spy movie?" Chloe sighed. She shook her head, "Let me have the list, Clark."

Clark glanced at Lex, who nodded and handed her the list. She got up and left the room and Lex raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Her laptop is downstairs," Pete explained.

"Well, if you two wouldn't mind following her, Clark and I can get showered and dressed," Lex suggested.

"Oh sure," Pete nodded and got up, leaving the room with Lana.

@>*~


	11. WB I pt11

Lex got up and locked the door after them. He couldn't help a sigh of relief. "How are you holding up, love?" Lex asked in concern, now finally able to turn his attention onto his lover.

"Not great," Clark replied, rubbing a hand over his face. Before he could move, Lex crawled back into bed beside him and pulled him into a hug. Clark buried his face in Lex's neck, holding tight to his lover. Lex's nose rubbed against his ear, then he felt teeth against his neck. "Please?" Clark whispered.

Lex nodded and bit down carefully, gently sucking the blood from Clark's throat, lapping soothingly with his tongue. Clark's grip on him tightened and Lex pressed on his lover's head, shifting slightly so Clark could share the feeding.

With a quiet shudder of delight, Clark bit hard, letting Lex's blood trickle onto his tongue and fill him with a sense of happy completion. He moved Lex into his lap to push his cock against his lover's groin.

Lex wrapped his legs round Clark's hips and pressed forward, rubbing himself against his lover as he drank. The coil of sexual tension built in his groin in tandem with the warmth of the rich blood slowly filling him and Lex met Clark's increasing pace.

Clark licked away the last trace of blood and leaned his forehead against Lex's shoulder. He gripped Lex's hips tightly, rocking his lover urgently against him. His cock was aching with a need for release under the feeling of Lex sucking his blood. Wriggling a hand between them, Lex pressed his palm against Clark's erection, increasing the pressure. With a quiet groan, Clark shuddered, warm wetness soaking through his shorts onto Lex's hand. Lifting his head to stare into glazed green eyes, Lex licked his lips and rocked himself urgently against his lover, coming with a jerk when Clark wrapped round him and pulled hard at his hips.

"Thank you," Clark whispered. He'd needed that comfort, that release, with his lover since he'd found out his parents were missing. Lex didn't reply, just kissed him with soft understanding. It was a moment before either of them moved, Lex just quietly stroking Clark's hair as they held each other. When Clark finally shifted, Lex gently kissed him again.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Clark replied softly.

@>*~

After showering and getting dressed, again using clothes they found in the room, they made their way downstairs and found Chloe, Pete, Lana and Lucius in the sitting room.

Chloe was working away on her laptop, chatting to Lucius, while the others watched the screen.

"How's it going?" Clark asked.

"Great," Chloe replied, looking up with a grin, "We've discounted loads already."

Lex nodded. "Good, that helps a lot, thank you."

Chloe blinked, then smiled shyly. "No problem." She turned back to the screen. "Next one?"

Lucius read her the address, then turned to Lex and Clark. "Took your time, didn't you?" he asked with a sly wink. Clark flushed and cleared his throat, looking down at his shoes determinedly.

"Don't be an ass, Lucius," Lex admonished his cousin good-naturedly.

Lucius chuckled quietly. "Sorry, Kent. Just teasing, Lex."

"Mmm hmm." Lex sniffed and raised an eyebrow. "Let's have a look at the list then." _Just ignore him, Clark_ , he thought. Lucius handed Lex the list and Clark slid his arms round his lover's waist, hooking his chin over Lex's shoulder to read the list.

"Are they like this... all the time?" Chloe whispered.

Lex looked up and frowned. "Yes, they are," he growled.

Chloe's eyes widened and she flushed. "Sorry, it's just weird," she mumbled, "Like you guys are a proper couple."

Clark smiled, feeling almost shy. A proper couple. It sounded so amazing to hear it from someone else, to hear it out loud. He buried his face in Lex's shoulder and squeezed his lover tightly.

With a soft smile, Lex stroked Clark's arm. _Getting sentimental on me, love?_ he asked.

 _I guess,_ Clark replied with a quiet laugh. He kissed Lex's neck and lifted his head. "We are a proper couple, Chloe," he said with a proud smile.

"Um yeah, okay. Can I have the list back?" she said dismissively.

Lex gently disentangled himself from his lover's arms, frowning angrily at the young blonde from the feelings of hurt he was getting from Clark. "If you're going to help, get on with it," he snapped, baring his elongated teeth aggressively. She blanched, pulling away reflexively with a tiny squeak.

"Lex," Lucius growled warningly.

"Back off, Lucius," Lex snarled, glaring at his cousin. He could feel his form shifting but didn't try to stop it. Chloe had steadily pissed him off since she'd found out. First making Clark feel guilty, then the betrayal to his father and now this. There was something about the blonde that set his teeth on edge when it came to Clark, like she thought she had rights over him. Well that had to stop, and Lucius should not interfere. Grunting, Lucius bowed his head and Lex nodded.

Worriedly, Clark stepped forward and touched his lover's arm. "Lex, it's okay."

"It's not okay," Lex growled, his teeth making his words slur slightly.

 _Lex, you're scaring them, I'm okay,_ Clark said silently, _Please?_

Lex glanced round, taking note of Chloe's shaking and Pete and Lana clinging together fearfully and growled in satisfaction. "Fine." He forced himself to relax and return to normal form. "Let's just get on with this and find Martha and Jonathan." He flicked the list back to Chloe with a raised eyebrow. Hand trembling, she took it from him warily.

Lex snorted and turned away, walking towards the door.

"Lex." Clark hurried after his lover, stopping him before he could leave the room. He put his hands on Lex's shoulders and rubbed the tense muscles gently. "What is it?" he whispered.

Lex squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, relaxing against Clark. _It's a little harder than I thought it would be,_ Lex sighed mentally.

 _What is?_ Clark asked silently.

 _Being around Chloe and Lana at the same time, having them near you when neither of them truly accept that you're_ mine, Lex growled, tensing up again.

Clark smiled, realising that Lex was feeling threatened. He leaned forward, nudging Lex's ear with his nose. "Why don't you show them?" he whispered.

Lex grinned evilly. He turned in Clark's embrace, swung them round and shoved his lover against the wall. He pushed Clark's arms back and kissed him ferociously. Clark groaned quietly, opening his mouth quickly under his lover's probing tongue. Lex nipped at his lips, licking away pinpricks of blood, pressing up against him hard.

Clark whimpered and tore his mouth away, tipping his head back. "Bite me," he whispered.

With a guttural snarl, Lex leaned down and bit into his lover's neck, ignoring a quiet shriek from the other end of the room as he swallowed. Clark pulled his wrists free and wrapped his arms back around his lover to drag him even closer.

"Lex, I think that's quite enough," Lucius drawled.

Reluctantly, Lex lifted his head and looked round. He licked blood from his lips deliberately slowly, so the girls couldn't possibly miss it. He briefly bared his teeth at Lucius, then stepped back.

Clark sighed, licking his own lips for a last taste of his lover. He wanted more. "Lex," he breathed.

Looking back at his mate, Lex smiled. He hadn't forgotten. Biting down on his wrist, Lex held it out to his lover. Clark almost leapt on him, grabbing his arm and licking up the trickle of blood to the bite where he sucked happily.

"Clark!" Chloe squeaked in complete shock. Lana had turned very pale and was gaping like a fish. Pete had turned away and Lucius was smirking.

Cheekily, Clark sucked a little more before he let go with a grin. "We need each other, Chloe, we love each other you know."

She frowned, looking a little upset. "I guess... I guess I do know. I've never seen you like this with anyone before... even, even Lana."

Lana flushed lightly and nodded in agreement. "She's right. I wish I..." she looked away, "Never mind. You're lucky, both of you."

"Yeah, yeah, can we just get on with this?" Pete sighed.

Lex nodded curtly. "Yes. How are we doing, Chloe?" He already felt less threatened and aggravated by her presence. Something subtle in her demeanour had changed and she no longer rubbed him the wrong way.

"Not bad," Chloe said quietly, "Give me a few minutes and I think we'll be done."

"Thank you." Lex nodded, rubbing Clark's arm slowly.

Clark smiled. He could feel the release of tension in the whole room, but especially from his lover. It was a relief; he was worried enough about his parents without adding to it.

Lex grimaced. _You're right, Clark, I'm sorry. You didn't need any extra stress right now,_ he thought, sighing regretfully.

 _I'm okay,_ Clark replied silently, _I just need to find them._

Lex nodded and shifted closer, slipping his arm round Clark's waist. "We will," he whispered.

@>*~

"Okay, done," Chloe sighed, handing Lex the finished list.

Nodding a brief thank you, Lex scanned the addresses that hadn't been crossed out, and sighed. Still too many. There had to be something they'd missed if his father assumed they'd find him. But what? "Okay," he said with a grimace, "What's going to be quicker? Checking them all out or trying to work out which one it is?"

Smiling sympathetically, even though he was still worried, Clark took the list and stared at it. Then he frowned. "Hang on a second. Chloe, can you plot positions on a map on that?"

"Yes, why?" Chloe asked.

"What is it, Clark?" Lex leaned over to look at the list again.

"Just a feeling." Clark bounced with anxiety and anticipation. "Okay, I need a map of Metropolis and Smallville."

Chloe nodded, clicking on a couple of links. "What positions do you want?"

Clark blinked and frowned, then he reeled off several addresses. Chloe typed as quickly as she could, then pressed enter when he'd finished. Clark stared in shock. He was right... but how could that be?

 _Clark?_ Lex thought. He could feel the disbelief from his lover.

 _Join up the points, Lex, what do you see?_ Clark asked silently.

Frowning at the screen, Lex gasped in surprise when the pattern emerged, "Isn't that..."

 _My Kryptonian family symbol? Yeah,_ Clark replied in a whisper.

 _It's not possible,_ Lex whispered back mentally.

 _Apparently, it is,_ Clark breathed. He sat down heavily, swallowing hard in horror. What the hell... how the hell? This was so much worse than he'd ever imagined. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like his whole life had been turned upside down yet again. Was there no escape from this?

Lex strode over to his lover and dropped to his knees in front of him, pulling Clark into his arms. The mind numbing distress pouring from his young mate filled him with pain and Lex couldn't stand it.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Not now," Lex growled, holding his lover tightly. "Clark?"

Gripping Lex's arms, Clark dropped his forehead onto his lover's shoulder. "This is bad," he choked out, "This is _really_ bad, Lex."

"I know," Lex whispered. How long had his father known? Had he been watching Clark all along? Watching Smallville? Even watching _him_? Lex had to wonder if this had something to do with why he was sent to Smallville in the first place. "We'll destroy it all," he vowed, "I'll keep you safe, I swear."

Clasping Lex close, Clark took a deep breath, inhaling his lover's scent for comfort. "I, uh, I think I'm okay," he whispered.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, man, what's wrong?" Pete added, the tone of his voice a little strange.

"The locations of specific buildings form a distinct pattern," Lex explained, "A significant pattern."

Chloe looked blank for a moment, then guarded. "Significant how?" she asked.

"That's not something we can talk about," Lex said firmly, fixing the young blonde with a bland stare.

She grimaced, "Fine, don't tell us, what's new?"

Clark winced, "Look I'm sorry, okay? But there are some things I can't tell you. Can't you just trust me on that?"

"You told Lex," she muttered under her breath.

"That's not fair, Chloe," Clark snapped before Lex could say anything, "We're lovers, of course I told him!"

"I've been your friend for years, Clark and you've never trusted me," she said, sniffing quietly.

"I don't trust _anyone_ with this, Chloe, family only," Clark sighed, "And Lex is my family."

She swallowed hard, eyes shining, and nodded. "I understand."

Lex didn't like the look on her face, a sort of angry, unhappy grimace before she looked away with a snort.

Lana cleared her throat, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Um, maybe it's time we left," she suggested, "It's getting late, your father will be expecting us, Chloe."

"Yeah," Pete agreed almost eagerly, "Come on, Chloe, let's go."

"Fine," she said quietly. She disconnected her laptop and put it away. They got up and Clark walked over. He gave Chloe a hug. 

"I'm sorry, Chlo', really," he whispered.

Chloe hugged him back fiercely, "Me too."

Clark kissed her hair and let her go. He gave Lana a quick hug and slapped Pete on the back. "Thanks for coming to find me, guys, and for helping."

"No problem, man, call us when you find your parents," Pete said with a nod.

"I will," Clark replied. He and Lex walked them out to Chloe's car. Clark sighed quietly and Lex wrapped an arm round his waist.

"Sorry I freaked out on you, love," Lex said quietly.

"It's okay, Lex," Clark whispered, bending his head to drop a kiss on his lover's scalp.

Arms wrapped round each other, they walked back into the house and to the sitting room where Lucius was still waiting.

"So what's this symbol then?" Lucius asked.

Lex raised an eyebrow, "Did you not just witness the argument about not telling anyone?"

Lucius pouted, "Aren't I family then?"

"Actually, in an obscure and very distant way, yes, you are," Clark replied with a laugh, "But we can't tell you, if only for your own safety."

Lucius shrugged, "That's cool. Have you worked out where your parents are then?"

"Yeah, one of the points on the symbol is the only one we discounted before," Lex said, "It's still on the list."

"What's the plan? Do you want our help?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know," Lex sighed. He sat down, pulling Clark down next to him. "He warned us to come alone."

"Not the best idea, surely?" Lucius said with a frown.

Lex shook his head, "No, not really. But he's threatened others and he can pull off almost anything he wants."

"I'm not risking you again," Clark said stubbornly.

"Clark, we both have to go. You know he'll have kryptonite, I have to be there to protect you," Lex replied firmly.

Clark smiled, "We'll protect each other."

Lucius grimaced, "And what if you both need help? He's already got your paretns, Clark, that puts him in a pretty strong position."

"But he needs us for his experiments, he wouldn't harm us straight away. We're our own bargaining chips, plus we're the only ones who know where the girls are."

"You think we can use ourselves as bait?" Clark gasped.

"Bait for what?" Lucius asked with a frown.

"To find out what he's ultimately planning," Lex said quietly. He gripped Clark's hand. _We need to know so we can stop him,_ he thought.

 _But how can we stop him if he has my parents_ and _us?_ Clark asked silently.

"I don't know yet, love," Lex sighed.

Lucius frowned again. "How do you do that?"

"What?" Lex asked warily.

"You seem to know what the other's thinking," Lucius stated.

"We do," Lex said quietly.

"Well, there you go," Lucius said with a triumphant smirk.

"There we go what?" Lex asked in confusion.

"How you can be bait _and_ back up," Lucius sat forward. "Look, Clark can go in alone, as if to rescue his parents. He can say you've abandoned him." At Lex's and Clark's gasp of protest, he held up a hand. "Wait, wait. Your father seems to think the worst of you, Lex, he'll belive it, I'm sure."

"True," Lex said quietly, "He'd probably expect it of me."

Clark grasped Lex's hand. "He's not worth getting upset over. It's his loss that he's never known the real you," he said quietly.

"Thanks, love," Lex whispered.

Lucius snorted. "Anyway, you can find out what's going on and let Lex know, then we come in and finish it."

Lex frowned thoughtfully. It was actually a good plan, but every fibre of his being balked at the thought of sending Clark into the proverbial lion's den alone.

"I'd be fine, Lex," Clark said quietly.

"But I don't... if something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do, Clark," Lex whispered.

"I know," Clark said, leaning his head against Lex's shoulder. "But it might be our best chance against your father. Better than if we go in together."

"But he'll have kryptonite," Lex protested again.

"I know," Clark repeated quietly. "But I'll have _you_ ," he tapped his head, "Up here, and," Clark moved his hand onto his chest, "In here."

Lex put his hand over Clark's, feeling the beat of his lover's heart even through the flesh of his hand. "Okay," he whispered, accepting the burgeoning plan however reluctantly, because it _was_ , in all likelihood, the best chance of getting everyone out alive. Maybe not safely... Lex shuddered at the thought of what his father might do to Clark whilst in his grasp... but alive. He swallowed hard and leaned up to kiss Clark gently, "Okay."

Clark attempted a smile. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the plan either. It wasn't the risk he minded, it was the thought of being apart from Lex, it was the fact that the mere thought was already causing Lex pain. He wrapped his arms round his slender lover and glanced over his shoulder at Lucius. Lex's cousin acknowledged his look with a nod and left the room.

There were times, rare times when Lex needed him to make the decisions; admittedly, never such an important decision before, but they were times Clark loved. Even now, half out of his mind with worry over his parents and Lex's feelings of pain, he could appreciate the trust Lex gave him, trust that he'd take care of them both.

"We'll do this," Clark whispered, "We'll do this and we'll be okay and it'll be over and we'll have forever to enjoy just us two, together."

"Okay," Lex said for a third time, leaning into his lover's warm, strong body with acceptance. He didn't like it, he'd never like it. But, Clark had decided that this was the plan and that meant he needed to snap out of this fear, push it aside so he could make this plan as safe for Clark as he possibly could. Lex took a deep breath and straightened up. "Right, lunatic, let's do this," he said firmly.

Clark quirked an eyebrow. "Lunatic?" he asked with a smile, glad, despite the insult to see Lex normal again. Well, as normal as Lex could get anyway. "Another moon reference?"

Smiling wryly, Lex shrugged. "I was actually referring to myself, but, what the hell... you're with me _and_ you're agreeing to this plan, so yeah."

Clark smothered a smile. "And there I was, about to offer my neck..." he paused at the sharp, lustful look on Lex's face, shivers immediately travelling down his spine to his groin, "Oh, who am I kidding?" he sighed. Clark picked Lex up and ran them full speed to their room, locking the door firmly behind them.

Despite the suddeness in their change of location, Lex didn't hesitate; he pushed Clark onto the bed, ripping at his shirt. Clark whined, yanking his shirt off to expose his neck and chest to his lover, needing, wanting... Lex was back, dominant, his alpha, his mate and Clark _needed_.

Feeling the abrupt change in his mate, Lex crawled onto the bed over Clark and stared down, gazing at desperate green eyes with a shiver of love, lust, want... he growled and Clark tipped his head back submissively. Smiling, Lex showed Clark his sharpening teeth, lightly running his tongue over them, growling again with pleasure at Clark's shudder.

"Want it all," Clark whispered suddenly, "Change."

"What?" Lex reared back, sitting on his heels, in shock. He'd never done more than let his teeth change when they made love. It had never been mentioned, let alone discussed. Lex had barely acknowledged his need for Clark to want... to love _all_ of him.

"Change for me," Clark whispered hopefully, feeling the cautious joy in his lover, wondering why he'd never noticed this need in Lex before.

"Sure?" Lex asked quietly.

"More than," Clark replied. He'd only seen Lex fully Wolfbreed once and had been far too scared of losing him to Vincent to have really appreciated it. But he wanted to now. Oh, he wanted so much. "I want you."

Lex shuddered softly, letting his body go through the change to become fully Wolfbreed. It didn't hurt, but it felt strange, like he was growing. His skin tingled as it attempted, uselessly, to grow fur. Lex groaned.

In wrapt amazement, Clark watched his lover's slender form grow bulky with muscle, arms and shoulders becoming almost haunchlike. Claws extended from the tips of his fingers and his jaw grew further to accomodate his sharp, carniverous teeth. Lex's skin glowed, alabaster and perfect. "Beautiful," Clark gasped, reaching out for his lover.

Lex leaned down, electricity pulsing though him, both from the change and from Clark's touch, his lover stroking the lines of his muscles and trailing over tightening nipples. Lex growled softly and Clark whined, asking, wanting. Scenting arousal and need, Lex shifted again, tearing at his clothes as Clark hurriedly removed his own. Sliding onto his naked lover, Lex relished the feel of soft skin against his sensitised body, Clark's heat alone sending ripples of lust and pleasure through every nerve.

Silk on silk, cock against cock, the wet dribble of pre-come burning into his skin, Clark bucked and writhed, wrapping arms and legs round his lover to pull him closer. With a quiet groan, Lex bent his head to rub his mouth at the crook of Clark's neck and shoulder. Growling low in his throat to quieten Clark, Lex lapped gently at smooth skin, feeling the excited pulse of his lover fluttering against his tongue. Taste of salt and sweet, want and desire combined in his mouth and Lex sighed happily, rocking his aching cock against Clark's groin. He grazed his mate's skin lightly with his teeth, a few droplets of blood adding to the addictive taste, adding to his lust, need, want.

Whining desperately, Clark thrust up against his lover. The additional weight of Lex's changed form enflamed him, his lover's mouth teasing his skin sent trails of fire and excitement through his body to his groin where his cock jerked and leaked and ached for more. "Please," he begged, "Please, Lex."

A rumbling breath of satisfaction and Lex bit into his flesh, drawing on his skin, his blood, almost enough to make Clark come, except that he wanted more. He wanted to come with Lex's cock buried deep inside him, teeth in his neck, breath against his skin. _In me, in me, in me,_ Clark chanted in his head, panting too hard to be able to speak.

Lex sliced his teeth deeper into Clark's shoulder, sucking hard for a mouthful of blood. He leaned sideways to prop himself up on one arm, watching Clark as he let the blood trickle out of his mouth onto his hand.

"Oh God," Clark breathed, clamping down on his arousal so he could watch Lex slowly stroke his cock, spreading a red coating of slick blood over his skin without coming on the spot. So hot, so beautiful and somehow his.

With a whine of pure need that sent shivers through Lex's entire body, Clark parted his legs, urging him on with tugs and grunts and mindless, begging babble.

"Lex, love, please," Clark gasped. Lex's cock pulsed, a dribble of precome mixing with the blood and Lex awkwardly wrapped a hand round the base, squeezing tightly to reduce his sheer need. "Please," Clark breathed pleadingly. He couldn't stand to be empty any more, couldn't stand the ache of Lex not being inside him.

Calmed enough that he was confident he wouldn't come on the spot, Lex shifted between Clark's legs, pushing himself up so he could watch himself enter his lover's body. His red slicked cock pushed easily into Clark's tight hole, disappeared into rippling muscle that made his breath catch in his throat. "Look," he growled.

Clark lifted his head and gasped, watching Lex ease inside him as he felt his ass accept his mate's length. Seeing the connection between their bodies as well as feeling it, so hot, Clark felt his cock jerk again, leaking precome in a steady dribble down onto his stomach.

Hands either side of Clark, Lex kept himself up, wanting to watch, wanting to see Clark's cock react. Shifting again, Lex held his weight easily on one arm and smeared his free hand through the creamy fluid on Clark's belly. Clark whined quietly, arching into his touch, ass clenching tightly round his cock, making Lex jerk forward convulsively.

Gasping at the sudden stretch and depth of penetration, Clark reached out for Lex instinctively.

"Hold me up," Lex ordered him. With a groan, Clark flattened his palms on Lex's chest and locked his elbows straight. Both hands now free, Lex grasped Clark's cock with his semen-slick one and his hip with the other, jacking his lover hard as he finally started to thrust, slowly withdrawing, making Clark feel his entire length pull out, before slamming inside as hard and deep as he could.

Clark yelped, the pressure against his internal muscles and prostate intense, his entire body clenching along with his ass. Lex pounded into him unrelentingly, fast in, slow out, claws digging into his cock and hip, the pain adding to the stimulation, the sight of droplets of blood making Clark shudder in delight. Yet still, he wanted more. "Lex, please, fuck me, do me, just please," he groaned, bucking under his lover.

Shifting again, his lover still holding him up, Lex thrust mercilessly, hard and deep, stabbing Clark's prostate with every stroke, not giving his mate any chance to recover from each burst of pleasure by pulling out quickly and slamming back inside him.

Gasping for breath, Clark rode the waves of ecstasy, coming hard into Lex's bloody hand. "Oh God, yes," he screamed, his ass clenching down around Lex's cock.

Gritting his teeth, Lex forced himself to stay in control, waiting for the iron grip around his dick to relax enough for him to continue pounding into the rippling, slick passage. Flopping limply back, Clark let Lex take his body, jerking in delight as his lover continued to hit his prostate, milking tiny orgasms out of him.

"Lex, please, come for me," Clark urged, "Wanna see you come."

"Let me down," Lex gasped. Clark lowered his arms and Lex gripped his lover's hips tightly, pulling himself harder and harder into Clark, and bent his head, slicing his teeth into Clark's neck. As his lover's blood filled his mouth, Lex's climax tore through him and he shot his seed deep into Clark's core.

"Oh God," Clark groaned, holding Lex's body close, luxuriating in the feel of being possessed and claimed at the same time.

Lifting his head, Lex licked his lips and grinned toothily. He lifted his wrist and bit down, offering himself to Clark. With a quiet whimper, Clark grabbed his lover's arm and sucked hard at the wound, shivering at the somehow soothing and strengthening blood.

Slowly relaxing back into human form, Lex leaned back down for a soft, blood-laced kiss. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," Clark sighed, tugging Lex into a hug.

"Man, you're slimy," Lex chuckled lightly.

Clark grinned, "Well now so are you, _Babe_."

Lex looked up with a growl. "What did I tell you about calling me babe?" he groused.

"You promised dire retribution, which I have yet to see," Clark replied cheekily.

"You just wait," Lex grumbled quietly.

"And I say again, ooh soo scared," Clark laughed.

"Shut up." Lex hit Clark half-heartedly and pulled himself up, easing out of Clark gently.

Clark sighed at the loss, but rolled over, wiping at his stomach with one hand. "Sticky too, now," he complained.

"Shower?" Lex suggested.

"Yeah," Clark agreed.

"Then plan," Lex sighed.

Clark grimaced but nodded, "Yeah."

@>*~


	12. WB I pt12

Clark approached the building nervously and cautiously. He knew he was being watched, both by Lionel's security and by Lex and the pack. Neither of which was particularly reassuring right that second. He and Lex had gone through the plan umpteen times before Lex had finally given up trying to delay things and let him go. He could feel Lex's nervousness, pounding heartbeat and anxious mind in the back of his head and it was only a small comfort. Clark really didn't know what he was going to find, what was going to happen to him before he and his parents were rescued. Always assuming the plan worked of course. Clark took a deep breath and opened the door, heading inside, determined to see it out.

"Mr. Kent."

Clark stepped into the room and was immediately grabbed from either side. He wanted to shake the men off but, suddenly, Clark started to feel weak and nauseous. His wrists were yanked behind him and bound, the cuffs burning into his flesh painfully. Clark groaned quietly, forcing himself to stay upright.

"Where's Lex?" Lionel asked.

Dropping his head, Clark sighed, letting his breath hitch. "He- he left me."

Lionel snorted, "Seen some sense has he? Well, I certainly understand, what he saw in you in the first place I'll never know. Well, no matter, it won't be hard to find him, then he can join us here."

Clark just stopped himself from attacking his lover's father, remembering that Lex was supposed to have desserted him.

"So, you've come to rescue your adoptive family all by yourself? How touching," Lionel sneered. "You must have known I'd have meteor rock here to restrain you."

Clark nodded. "You can have me. Without my family, without Lex, I have nothing to live for," Clark said quietly. "Just please, release my parents, they're of no use to you."

"Oh, quite the opposite, my dear boy," Lionel chuckled, "I know how stubborn you can be, I'm sure keeping your parents safe and well will be adequate motivation for you to comply."

"Comply with what?" Clark asked quietly.

Lionel gestured at the two men holding him and Clark was dragged through the small room into yet another lab. His parents were strapped down to two tables on the far side, unconscious. Clark was strapped against the wall, arms above his head.

"Your little terrorist operation has cost me years in research and billions of dollars, but I'm sure you'll be making up for that," Lionel mused. "Your blood alone is worth it. That sample I had is the reason my Lex clone developed so quickly. With your help, I'm going to go a step further. A clone of Lex with alien DNA incorporated into the genome."

"You can't!" Clark gasped in horror.

"Oh, I assure you, I can. I've made some mistakes in the past of course," Lionel shrugged, "Julian was the first of many. Lucas was marginally more successful but still defective. Lex turned out to be the best candidate for cloning because he is already Wolfbreed and because his DNA was affected by the meteor shower." Lionel smirked unpleasantly, "It must feel terrible to be responsible for so much misery, Clark."

"It wasn't my fault!" Clark shouted angrily, somehow truly believing it for the first time.

Lionel just raised an eyebrow. "Now then, no time for procrastination. Miles?" He gestured imperiously and a small, mouselike man scurried over to Clark. "Get a sample."

The man nodded, holding up a scalpel carved from kryptonite. Clark gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying desperately not to react as the kryptonite cut into his skin, pain like nothing he'd felt before. By the time Miles had milked out a sample of blood, Clark was panting urgently for breath, trying not to throw up. He sagged against the wrist cuffs holding him to the wall.

Clark forced his eyes open, watching Miles hurry to the other side of the lab while Lionel looked on with a smirk. Miles took a pipette and removed some blood from the test tube, adding it to another tube standing in a rack. Then he carefully stoppered the sample and put it into a small refrigerator. He held up the second tube and shook it gently, looking at it expectantly.

"Well?" Lionel asked impatiently.

"It's ready to go," Miles nodded excitedly.

"Well, get on with it," Lionel snapped.

Miles took a syringe with a long, fine needle and sucked the liquid out of the tube. Clark stared in horror, realising the scientist was heading for his mother. "No! What are you doing?"

Lionel laughed. "She refused to sleep with me, did you know that? She wouldn't have me, so she can bear my child. We decided a living womb was the best option."

Miles injected the blood mixture into Martha's stomach.

"No!" Clark screamed, struggling helplessly against the kryptonite in his cuffs. _Lex!_ he shouted silently, _Lex, you have to stop this_ please!

 _Coming, love, hold on for me,_ Lex replied, concern and love pouring through the link in their minds.

"What have you done, oh my God, what have you done?" Clark sobbed.

"Your blood was the catalyst for a handy little retrovirus which will rewrite the clone's DNA. We'll have a nice superpowered Wolfbreed vessel," Lionel laughed.

"To replace Lex," Clark said stonily.

"Oh yes," Lionel smirked, "But I've decided to go one better, after all what's better than a malleable heir, than being one's own heir?"

"What?" Clark gasped. It was even worse than he'd thought.

Lionel smiled, sharklike and triumphant, "And I have you to thank for it. Before the meteor shower none of the Wolfbreed experiments survived. It took us a while to figure out the signal we received, but after that it wasn't hard to work out what had happened. Now, nothing can stop me."

The door burst open suddenly. "Want to bet on that, Dad?" Lex snapped, fully Wolfbreed and clearly furious.

"Ah, the prodigal returns," Lionel laughed. He held a taser in his hands suddenly and pointed it at Clark. "Really think you can stop me from hurting him... and what about his parents, hmm?" With a gesture, the Kents had guns aimed at their heads.

"You wouldn't waste the child you forced on Martha, would you, Dad?" Lex growled.

Lionel frowned. "How did you... interesting. Nice ploy, Lex, shame you just played into my hands. You always were too emotional, boy."

Lex tipped his head back and howled. Answering calls shattered through the building and suddenly screams could be heard from all directions. Lionel gestured again and enormous lead shutters slammed into place, sealing the entire room.

"Lex, really, did you think I wouldn't have taken your little pack into consideration?"

Lex's nostrils flared in anger and he moved slowly towards the Kents.

"Do you think you can save them and your lover?" Lionel smirked.

Lex stopped. He stared at his father. "Are you really going to risk all your potential research by harming him?" he asked.

"Of course not, Lex," Lionel tutted, "But I observed something very interesting at the lab in West Coolidge which was simply confirmed by your knowledge of what I told Clark earlier. If I hurt him, I will hurt you too."

"You think so?" Lex sneered.

"I know so," Lionel nodded.

"Trouble is, Dad, I'm not fighting by your rules anymore," Lex smiled. _Clark, now._

At the signal, Clark bit down on the capsule of Lex's blood he had hidden in his mouth and swallowed. At the abrupt lessening of the weakness and nausea, Clark ripped himself free of the wall cuffs and grabbed Lionel as Lex leapt at the gunmen threatening the Kents. Lex knocked them out quickly, growling at the scientist who was cringing in a corner.

 _Okay, Clark?_ he asked mentally as he quickly checked the Kents over.

 _Yes, hurry, blood wearing off,_ Clark replied, struggling with Lionel who must have had kryptonite on his person somewhere because Clark was weakening fast.

Lex loped over to his father and lover, taking Lionel from Clark and holding his arms tightly behind his back, happily letting his claws dig in. "You okay, sweetheart?" Lex gasped quietly.

Clark blinked, "Sweetheart? _Sweetheart?_ Is that your revenge for babe?"

Lex frowned, "No, that was worry."

"Oh," Clark sighed, sagging just a little, "Sorry."

"Give me a kiss and go see to your parents, love," Lex said quietly.

Clark nodded, leaning into Lex, yet away from Lionel who was cursing and struggling, and softly kissed his lover.

"Oh how nauseating," Lionel spat.

"Shut up, Dad, you're in no position to make comments like that," Lex snarled, baring his teeth, "I've already killed one alpha male threatening my position and my mate, don't think I'll hesitate in killing another." Lionel sneered at him but remained quiet. "You there," Lex pointed at the scientist, "Get these shutters up."

"Sir?" the white coated man looked at Lionel.

"Does he look like he's in charge any more?" Lex growled, "Do it." Looking frightened, the small man nodded and in a moment, the shutters were gone and the pack were streaming in, bloody and jubilant.

"Everything okay?" Marina asked.

Lex nodded, "Take him for me, would you?" Lucius pushed past his mother and grabbed Lionel for Lex. "Thanks cousin."

"You're very welcome," Lucius said with a toothy grin.

"Try not to kill him," Lex laughed and hurried over to where Clark was trying to get his parents to wake up. "Don't worry, love," Lex gently touched Clark's neck, "Let's take them to the mansion and get them settled and we can call a doctor, okay?"

"Selene is our Doctor," Marina said quietly, "She'll take care of them. Better than bringing in an outsider."

"Thank you," Clark said in relief, wiping away tears of worry. Lex relaxed into human form and hugged his lover tightly.

"It's going to be okay, now, love, I know it," he whispered. "Did you get what we came for?" he asked Marina.

"Plenty of evidence, Lex, don't worry," Marina assured him.

"Shit!" Clark exclaimed.

"What?" Lex asked, watching Clark rush across the room and set fire to a small refrigerator.

"Blood sample," Clark gasped, "Nearly forgot."

"Come on, love," Lex smiled gently. "How about I take your mother? I can't imagine your father being too pleased if he found out I'd carried him."

Clark couldn't help a laugh and he nodded, gently stroking his mother's hair before relinquishing her to his lover.

They carried the Kents out to a waiting car and hurried back to the mansion, trusting Lucius to take care of Lionel.

"I'm so sorry about Julian, Lex," Clark whispered, reaching over to take his lover's hand.

Lex smiled tightly. The pain at hearing his baby brother had merely been another experiment had been considerable and had severed any link he'd still felt towards the man that had sired him. "Thanks, Clark," he whispered, gently kissing Clark's hand, "Love you."

"Love you too," Clark replied softly. "Everything's going to be okay now, right?"

"I think so, my love," Lex sighed, "I hope so."

"Yeah," Clark said quietly.

Back at the mansion, Marina led them to a room where they could safely leave Clark's parents, while Lucius dragged Lionel down to the cellar.

"Let Selene look after them, you go and get some rest," Marina suggested, patting Clark's arm gently. Lex growled lightly, still a little too on edge to allow the touching of his mate. Marina lifted her hands and backed away, "Sorry, Lex. I'll see you later."

Clark nodded, putting his hand on Lex's neck and rubbing gently. "Thank you once again, Marina, we couldn't have done all this without you and the pack."

"It's been our pleasure, I assure you," she said with a smile.

Clark kissed his parents, sighing worriedly at the lack of response.

"Come on, love, they'll be fine," Lex said quietly.

"My mom is pregnant, Lex, how is that fine?" Clark almost snapped.

"We'll take care of her," Lex replied. Clark collapsed into his arms, suddenly too tired of everything to do anything but seek comfort in his lover's arms. "Take a sip, Clark, you need it," Lex whispered.

Wrapping Lex up in his arms, Clark pulled his lover up and bit down hard into his neck. Lex whined quietly, shuddering against his body, but Clark was too busy sucking at his blood, _needed_ too much to stop. Lex pulled him closer, reassuring him silently that he was okay.

"Clark?"

Clark yanked himself away from Lex in shock, wiping hurriedly at his mouth. "Mom?" he whispered tentatively. "Mom, are you okay?"

A little disorientated, Lex still managed to push Clark towards the bed. He felt lightheaded and weak, but he could wait for Clark to talk to his mother.

"I think so, honey," Martha frowned, "What happened?"

"Lionel took you," Clark gasped, "But it's okay now, we'll take care of you. Just get some rest, Mom, and let Selene look after you when she comes up."

"Selene?" she asked in confusion.

"Lex's aunt, she's a Doctor," Clark explained.

"Okay honey." Martha frowned again, "Clark, is Lex okay?"

Clark span round, gasping in horror, Lex looked pale and waxy and was swaying on the spot. "Lex! Oh man, I took too much. Mom, I'll be back soon, I promise, I need to..."

"Go take care of him," she interrupted with a smile.

Clark smiled gratefully and speeded into action, sweeping Lex into his arms and off to their room. He climbed onto the bed holding Lex close, urging his lover's head up to his neck. "C'mon, babe, drink," Clark whispered.

Lex pouted, growling lightly at the annoying endearment. He nuzzled Clark's neck, muttering, "You ass." Then he bit, groaning in satisfaction as the rich blood filled his mouth. Swallowing rapidly, Lex felt himself returning to normal, head no longer hazy.

Clark smiled, stroking Lex's head gently. "Still waiting for dire retribution," he murmured.

Lex lifted his head, licking his lips slowly. "You keep waiting because it'll come when you least expect it," he said in a silkily dangerous tone.

"Promises, promises," Clark whispered with a little shiver.

Lex grinned and kissed Clark's cheek. "How's your Mom?"

"She seemed okay," Clark sighed. "I'd better phone the guys and let them know Mom and Dad are okay."

"Good idea," Lex agreed, "You can use my cell if you want."

"Thanks." Clark dialled quickly while Lex went into the bathroom to freshen up.

"I told Pete," Clark yelled through the door, "He's going to tell Chloe and Lana."

Lex opened the door and grinned. "Okay. Do you want to check on your parents?"

"Yeah!" Clark exclaimed, grabbing Lex's hand to drag his lover after him.

In his parents' room, Clark found them both awake, talking seriously to Selene. "Selene?" Clark said anxiously.

"They're both fine, my dear. I've explained about the pregnancy," she replied with a gentle smile.

"Mom, Dad, how are you feeling?" Clark asked as Selene left the room quietly. He squeezed Lex's hand tightly for reassurance.

"A little tired and a lot shocked, son," Jonathan said quietly, "What happened to Lionel?"

"We have him locked up downstairs," Lex assured him.

Jonathan stared at him for a moment. "Thank you, Lex, for helping us."

Lex felt Clark's joy and saw Martha smile softly. "You are more than welcome, Sir."

"What about you, Mom? I mean what are you going to do?" Clark asked.

"I want to keep the baby," she said firmly.

"What?" Lex, Clark and Jonathan gasped simultaneously.

"What better way to gain revenge on Lionel than to keep this child and love him?" Martha said quietly.

Lex smiled and nodded, "I'm sure Clark would love a baby brother as much as I would."

Martha smiled back at him. "That's right. Not a replacement for the baby I lost, and not a replacement for Julian," she smiled apologetically at Lex, "But a child we can love just the same."

"Are you sure, honey?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, Jon, very sure," Martha confirmed.

"Will Lionel be a danger to us now?" Jonathan turned to Lex.

"Not if I can help it," Lex said seriously, "We managed to gather evidence from the lab, plus we have your testimony against him. We should get him put away for a long time."

"But will we be safe?" Jonathan asked again.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are," Lex said with a nod. "LuthorCorp will be mine now, I'll have the resources we need."

"Okay, good," Jonathan nodded.

Clark smiled and sat on the bed to hug his mother. "I love you, Mom, Dad, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are too, honey, and you, Lex. Feeling better?" Martha asked.

Lex blinked, "Much, thank you."

"Lex, dinner's on." Lucius poked his head round the door, "And Sel says Mr. and Mrs. Kent need to rest."

"Okay, we'll be right down, Lucius, thanks," Lex replied.

"See you later, guys, get some sleep okay?" Clark said softly.

"Okay, honey."

Clark grabbed Lex's hand and they headed downstairs, both suddenly starving. Joining the family in the dining room, they ate ravenously.

"How are _you_ feeling, boys?" Selene asked eventually.

"Better now my Dad's locked up," Lex sighed, "I only hope it's enough now."

"It will be," Clark said calmly. He had complete confidence both in his lover and in their actions.

"Thanks, love," Lex said quietly.

"Why don't you two actually relax? Watch TV," Marina suggested, "Let your folks get a few hours sleep."

"TV?" Clark blinked. He hadn't watched television in what seemed like forever.

"Good idea," Lex nodded. They retired to the sitting room and curled up together on the couch.

@>*~

Clark was dozing lightly in Lex's arms when his lover nudged him. "Hmm?" Clark mumbled.

"We have a visitor, love," Lex whispered, smiling at the newcomer.

Clark opened his eyes and grinned. "Pete! What are you doing here?"

"Had to come and make sure you were all okay, man," Pete replied, grinning back. "How are your parents doing?"

"Doing okay," Clark said, sighing in relief at the knowledge.

"Good." Pete nodded. "Chloe and Lana say hi, they're really happy everything turned out okay."

"Cool," Clark said with a nod, "I'm glad you're here, man."

Pete sat down and watched TV with them for a while, before they all headed to bed, Lucius coming in to show Pete to another room.

"You want to check on your parents, Clark?" Lex asked before they went into their room.

"No, I'll let them sleep, they need it," Clark replied, pulling Lex inside, "Right now, I just want to snuggle in bed with you and sleep."

Lex smiled softly, "Sounds like a plan, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me sweetheart," Clark said in horror.

Lex pulled a sad, apologetic face. "It's not deliberate, it's because I love you."

Clark blinked and sighed, feeling guilty. "Sorry, Lex, I guess... I guess I don't mind."

"Really?" Lex hid an evil grin, "Thanks love."

"Bed," Clark sighed, stripping down to his boxers. Lex nodded, stripping down to join Clark in bed. He curled up round his lover's half naked body and gently stroked his chest. Clark let the soft touch soothe and relax him until he was half asleep. "Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too," Lex whispered.

@>*~

Waking to pain and a feeling of aching loneliness, Clark opened his eyes and howled. Lex wasn't in the room and a large piece of kryptonite weighted down his chest.

The door burst open and Lucius, in full Wolfbreed form, bounded inside, growling at the sight of a helpless Clark. He grabbed the kryptonite and launched it out of the room.

"Lex?" Clark gasped.

"Don't know, Lionel's out, Pete's gone."

"Pete?!" Clark exclaimed uncomprehendingly.

A loud whirring noise started up, getting louder outside. Clark got up, speeding out of the mansion. He looked round wildly, then up at the wind whipping around him. In a LuthorCorp helicopter, sat a smirking Lionel Luthor and a triumphant Pete, Lex unconscious on the floor between them.

"See ya, _freak_ ," Pete sneered.

Pain and anger at his oldest friend's betrayal slammed through Clark even as certain things suddenly made sense. How much Lionel seemed to have known when Pete was the one who knew _everything_ , not Chloe.

But he couldn't let them get away this time, this was it, no _more_.

As the chopper flew higher and turned in the direction of Metropolis, Clark concentrated hard. "Come on," he muttered, "For Lex." And suddenly, he was floating.

Clark smiled maliciously. Raising his arms in the air instinctively to direct himself, Clark was actually flying and he sped after the departing helicopter. Shooting up behind them, he batted the tail rotor to knock them off balance, then grabbed a blade, watching in sadistic delight, Lionel's and Pete's terrified faces when the body of the helicopter began to spin.

Clark yanked on the blade, dragging the chopper back to the mansion, where he twisted, slamming it full force into the ground. The pack loped out of the house, surrounding the crushed hulk of metal, eerie howls filling the air.

"Lex?" Clark gasped, dropping to the ground with a thud. Shaking himself, Clark ran over to the helicopter, shoving past pack members. "Lex?!"

Ignoring Lionel's body and Pete's pained whimpers, Clark wrenched metal apart to drag Lex clear. He wrapped his lover in his arms, whining quietly, rocking slowly.

Lex was almost conscious, was fighting for it because he could feel Clark's pain, but the drugs he'd been given and the effects of the crash had worn him out. Managing a tiny growl, Lex hoped Clark would hear him and understand what he needed.

Clark froze, almost uncomprehendingly. Then he remembered what Marina had said about Wolfbreed needing blood. He lifted Lex to his neck. "Come on, Lex, please," he begged, "Please be okay."

Lex barely had the energy to extend his teeth, but they were sharp enough to slice through Clark's skin and he sucked eagerly on his lover's blood. He could almost feel Clark's strength flowing through his body, repairing the damage. An agonising crunch and suddenly, Lex could move his arm and he dragged Clark closer, drinking deeply.

Clark shuddered happily against his lover, filled with relief, touching every inch he could to reassure himself that Lex was really there, really safe.

Wrenching away from Clark's neck, Lex didn't even pause to lick his lips before sealing them over Clark's mouth, kissing him hard and deep, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Clark moaned and held on tight. _Love you, love you,_ he chanted over and over in his head.

Finally, Lex pulled away, gasping for breath. "Love you too."

"Oh God, it's over," Clark gasped. His eyes filled with tears and he grasped at Lex frantically. "It's finally over," he sobbed.

"It's okay, love, it's okay," Lex whispered, petting Clark gently, "You saved me again." He looked up, spotting Lucius who was hanging back, giving them space. "What happened, Lucius?"

"He flew!" Lucius blinked, "Clark flew, man!" He shook himself, "Your Dad's dead, Lex, but the kid's hurt. What do you want to do?"

"Call the police, and an ambulance. Ask for a Lieutenant Foley, he'll actually listen, it'll save time." Lucius nodded and ran off to find his mother. "Sweetheart," Lex turned his attention back to Clark, "Come on, let's get inside."

Clark nodded slowly, not even objecting to Lex's endearment in his relief that it all seemed to be over. Lex took Clark up to see his parents, who were anxious to know what was going on, and left him there with a kiss to go and make arrangements. There was a lot to be done now that Lionel was dead.

@>*~

After everything was finally cleared up with the police, Lex was free to take over LuthorCorp, and he did so with a strong hand. With Clark's help between school and chores, Lex set about cleaning LuthorCorp up, getting rid of anything unethical or illegal, destroying huge caches of kryptonite and finally finding and getting rid of, the kryptonite refinery. Even though it wasn't easy on Clark dividing his time; his parents' acceptance and his new ability to fly made it feasible.

Chloe and Lana had rallied round him against Pete, their disbelief and horror at his betrayal, equal to Clark's. Clark couldn't even look at his former friend any more, not even when he'd recovered and went back to school. Especially as it turned out he had been working with Lionel, supposedly the man he hated more than anything, almost since he'd found out Clark was an alien.

Lex had taken steps to ensure Pete never revealed that little tidbit of information.

Once back in Smallville, Lex had got the best and most discrete doctors to check on Martha regularly until they were sure that a normal birth in Smallville Medical Center would be okay. False papers for health tests and vaccinations etc. were already in place.

Clakr and Lex settled into a routine that still allowed them to see each other as much as possible considering their schedules and nine months later, they were happily ensconced in each other's arms watching the huge TV in Lex's penthouse, most of the LuthorCorp clean up finally behind them. They were looking forward to more time together from now on.

the end


	13. WB II pt1

Wolfbreed II

Clark lay comfortably on the couch, head in Lex's lap while his lover petted his hair. They were both still tired. School and work was hard on him, but it was only a fraction of what he knew Lex was doing. Clark was just happy he could at least contribute his blood and keep Lex strong.

Smiling down at his lover, Lex sighed happily. He could get a sense of what Clark was thinking, but he also knew it was worth it. Clark was safe, the pack and the world were also safe. Only two clones remained, well, three if you counted Lucas, which Lex didn't. The two Emilys were safe and well and developing better now they were in a normal, loving environment. Lucas was happy as long as he had money. Martha was carrying a clone, but that was different. They knew how to raise a kid with superpowers and would raise him with love, and of course, help from him and Clark.

"Bedtime, lover, you have to get up early," Lex said quietly.

Clark pouted, but lifted his head. He rubbed his cheek up the length of Lex's torso and nuzzled his lover's neck, whining quietly. Lex's cock tingled in his pants and he growled lightly, sniffing Clark, scenting his arousal. Sliding his hand down Clark's stomach, he worked it under his t-shirt and rubbed smooth skin.

Clark twisted into the touch and... his pager went off. "Shit!" Clark gasped. He glanced down, "Shit! Mom's in labour."

Lex jumped up and ran to their bedroom to grab an overnight bag they'd packed weeks ago. He slipped on his coat, checked for his wallet and keys and adjusted his erection with a quiet groan. Clark whizzed past him in a blur, then suddenly stopped next to him. "Ready?" Lex asked.

" _No_ ," Clark whined, nervous and still hard.

"Come on, Clark, your Mom needs you," Lex said quietly, "I'll make this up to you later." He tugged hard on Clark's balls through his pants, grimacing at Clark's pained whine.

"You'd better," Clark gasped, now softening but still nervous. He swept Lex into his arms and walked out onto the balcony. Looking round briefly, Clark hovered, then took off in the direction of Smallville and his parents.

@>*~

Jonathan came and found them in the waiting room hours later. "She's fine," he assured Clark immediately, "Asleep, but fine, and a healthy little brother waiting to see you both, boys."

Clark trembled with nerves and gripped Lex's hand tightly. "Take it easy, sweetheart," Lex whispered, "It's going to be great." _And I'll take you home and blow you after,_ he added silently

"Lex!" Clark exclaimed shivering in anticipation.

"Stop it," Jonathan admonished them with a shake of his head. They followed him out of the waiting room and to a small, private room where Martha lay asleep and a tiny, scrunchy looking, bald baby lay in a crib next to her. He looked up at them curiously, and even though Lex knew babies couldn't focus for a few weeks, he had the distinct impression the child was sizing him up.

"Hello, Mini Me," Lex whispered. Clark snickered at him, elbowing him lightly. The baby appeared to smile, showing his gums and gurgling quietly.

"Decided on a name yet, Dad?" Clark asked curiously.

"Joseph," Jonathan said quietly. Lex sucked in a tiny breath of shock and he ducked his head, touched beyond words.

"Oh Dad," Clark gasped, "Thank you." He squeezed Lex's hand gently. "He's so cute."

"I was _never_ cute," Lex objected. The baby agreed with a little snort.

"Oh great, am I going to have to put up with two of you now?" Clark asked, keeping his face serious.

Lex narrowed his eyes at his mate. _You do want to have sex later, don't you?_ he asked silently.

Clark blinked widely. "I didn't mean it," he squeaked, lowering his eyes submissively. He whined quietly and Lex growled. To their shock and delight, Joseph piped up with a tiny growl of his own.

"Easy pup," Lex murmured, gently stroking Joseph's stomach. Joseph gurgled again, then snuffled quietly and closed his eyes.

"He's so tiny," Clark sighed, gently stroking a little fist that was smaller than his thumb. "He'll be okay, right?"

"Of course he will," Jonathan said quietly, "He has a loving family to make sure of it." Clark smiled. "Why don't you head home, boys. Clark don't worry about school tomorrow and I'll call you in the morning," Jonathan suggested.

"Let's go, love," Lex said quietly, holding out his hand.

Clark took it happily and they made their way out. At the door, Clark accidently bumped into a young lady, almost knocking her over. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," Clark gasped, setting her on her feet.

"It was my fault," she mumbled, hurrying away. Clark blinked and stared after her.

"What is it, love?" Lex asked, frowning curiously.

"Nothing," Clark shook his head, "She just seemed familiar for a second." He shrugged, "C'mon, babe, I do believe I was promised a little something at home." Clark leered at his lover.

"Not if you call me babe," Lex huffed.

Clark laughed and pulled Lex into his arms, kissing him hard, ignoring shocked gasps and whispers.

 _Naughty boy,_ Lex chuckled inside his head.

 _What? We agreed PDAs were okay,_ Clark replied, delving deeper into Lex's mouth with his tongue.

 _I meant hand holding and hugging, not full blown tonsil hockey!_ Lex exclaimed.

Clark pulled back and laughed, clutching at Lex. "I love you."

Lex sighed and shook his head. "I love you too... sweetheart."

Clark's eyes widened as the shocked gasps from Lex's declaration turned to snickers and 'aws' at the endearment. _You asshole,_ Clark gasped, _I knew that was your revenge for babe, I knew it!_

"No," Lex replied with a grin, "That was for Wolfboy, Clark."

"Aw, man," Clark sighed, "You mean dire retribution is yet to come?"

"Uh huh," Lex murmured with a smug smirk.

"Ah shoot." Clark pouted, just remembering not to curse too badly.

"Let's go home," Lex whispered, "I'm on a promise, remember?"

Clark grinned, "I remember." He grabbed Lex's hand, grinned widely at everyone who was staring at them and dragged his lover away to a place where he could safely fly them home.

Lex laughed all the way.

@>*~

Clark pushed him straight through the french windows and down onto the couch. Lex laughed again and pulled his lover down on top of him, reaching up to grasp his hair tightly. Clark whined inquiringly, but Lex yanked him down hard, their teeth clacking together with the force of the kiss. They both ignored that in favour of tangling lips and tongues and frantically shredding each other's clothes.

Lex slid his hands over bared skin, scratching and pinching lightly, nipping at soft, moist lips until Clark was moaning loudly.

"Please, Lex, you promised," Clark gasped, rolling his hips up against Lex suggestively.

"Want me to suck you, lover?" Lex murmured, licking and nibbling Clark's jaw and throat before moving lower.

"Yes, yes, God, Lex," Clark begged, "Suck me and bite me, babe, please."

Lex growled and bit down on the sensitive skin of Clark's stomach, making his lover shriek and jerk against him. Lex licked away two droplets of blood and smiled.

"E-evil," Clark gasped. He was twice as hard now and desperate for his lover's touch.

"Mmm," Lex replied, letting his voice vibrate against Clark's skin, smiling at the tiny ripple and his lover's shiver.

"Lex," Clark whimpered, "Need you, _please_."

Lex grinned and ripped Clark's jeans in half, removing one leg at a time. He sniffed and leaned down, nuzzling his nose along the length of Clark's straining erection. Mouthing the tip through Clark's underwear, Lex could taste the leaking precome and sighed. He shredded the boxers and lapped away the creamy fluid.

"God yes," Clark moaned. 

Gently dipping his tongue into the tip, Lex picked up more flavour and licked eagerly, swirling his tongue round and under his foreskin before swallowing Clark whole.

"Fuck!" Clark groaned at the sudden hot, wet suction around his cock. His back arched convulsively, but Lex just kept swallowing all around him, tongue working endlessly. "Bite, bite," Clark urged, "Coming!"

Lex shoved his hand down the front of his pants and grabbed his cock, tugging hard. He surged forward, taking Clark's full length down his throat. Swallowing again, Lex let his teeth extend and they sank into Clark's groin. Clark's mouth opened in a silent scream as pain and ecstasy ripped through his body, sending pulses of hot seed down his lover's throat.

The combination of salt-bitter come and sweet-tangy blood filled Lex's mouth. Moaning, Lex tugged hard on his cock and shuddered, jerking his climax into his hand.

"Mmph," Clark sighed. Lex sucked until he was soft and too sensitive and Clark pushed at him weakly.

Lex lifted his head slowly, licking the blood from his lips with a sigh of his own. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Clark's slack mouth. "Love you so much, Clark."

Clark blinked, one tiny thing that had been niggling at the back of his mind suddenly becoming clear. "Holy shit!!"

Lex sat up in shock. "Pardon me?" He hadn't exactly anticipated that reaction.

"Oh my God, Lex, oh my God," Clark exclaimed in horror.

"Clark, what?" Lex yelled, completely terrified by Clark's expression, wide-eyed, ghost white and scared.

"That woman," Clark turned and grabbed Lex, "That woman I bumped into... it was Helen!"

"What?" Lex breathed, feeling himself pale in horror. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Clark squeaked, scrunching up his face in distress.

Lex grabbed his jacket from the floor for his phone and dialled quickly. "Jon, where are you? No, no, go and check on them right now, I'll hold," he said anxiously, trying to soothe Clark with his free hand. The reply was one he'd both dreaded and expected. "Shit. We'll be right there, calm down, Jon." He turned to Clark, "Martha's been sedated and Joseph's gone."

"Oh God," Clark groaned, "Oh God, no more, I can't cope with anymore."

"Yes, you can," Lex said urgently, "Come on, sweetheart, hold it together. We need to get back there right now."

Nodding, Clark sniffed and swallowed hard, forcing himself back under control. Lex blinked when Clark disappeared, still not quite used to his lover's sheer speed. Clark returned a few seconds later, fully dressed, holding a set of clothes for Lex and a damp washcloth.

"Thanks love," Lex said quietly, cleaning himself up before changing hurriedly. He was worried, about Joseph and the Kents, what Helen could be up to, but mostly about his mate and the dark, brooding expression in Clark's eyes. "Clark?" he said carefully, holding out his hand.

Clark glanced at his lover, knowing he was worrying Lex, but he couldn't help it. This was the last straw. Just when he'd finally thought things would be okay... well he wasn't going to take it. Bad enough that she'd tried to kill Lex before, but to take an innocent baby! He took Lex's hand. "When we find her, I'm going to kill her," he whispered.

All sorts of objections flew through Lex's mind but he bit them all back. Clark was totally serious and Lex had a feeling not even he could sway the young man. And if he was truthful, Lex wasn't sure he wanted to. Helen had gone too far, she should have stayed away, been thankful that she was still alive. No, for taking Joseph, the baby both he and Clark regarded as an odd combination of brother and son, she had to die. It was that simple in the end.

Having made his decision, Lex met Clark's dark gaze and nodded curtly.

"Thank you," Clark whispered, relieved at Lex's acceptance, even though he would have gone through with it without his lover's approval. "Let's go." He tugged Lex into his arms, holding tight for much needed comfort, and flew them back to Smallville General.

@>*~

The small hospital was a flurry of chaos. Nurses rushing backwards and forwards, police dotted all around.

"Dad," Clark yelled, looking round the maternity ward.

"Over here boys," Jonathan waved them over.

"Dad," Clark breathed in relief, hugging his father close. "What's happening?"

"Your Mom's still out, she was drugged. I was asleep in the waiting room... oh God, Clark how did... Lex, how did you know?"

"Clark realized he'd recognised a woman when we left earlier. It was Helen," Lex sighed, "I'm sorry, Jon, I should have kept better tabs on her."

"It's not your fault, Lex," Clark said quietly, "How could she know? How could you know she'd know?"

Lex frowned. "You're right. How could she have known about this?"

"Pete," Clark snarled, "I'll kill him!"

"Clark, no!" Lex started, but Clark was already gone. "Shit! Jon, tell the Sheriff we'll be right back, I'm going after him."

"Okay," Jonathan nodded.

Lex hurried to the exit. As soon as he was out of sight, Lex put his own enhanced speed to use, hoping he'd get there in time.

@>*~

"You son of a bitch," Clark yelled, bursting through the window into Pete's room and flinging his former friend against the wall. "Son of a bitch," he gasped again when the nausea hit him.

"Me?" Pete groaned, "At least I'm not some alien freak!" He spat at Clark, "You really think I wouldn't have protection after what you did?"

"How could you?" Clark gasped, dropping to his knees.

"How could I what?" Pete snapped.

"Helen... the baby," Clark breathed as he slumped to the floor.

Pete smirked. "Nothing to do with me, man. Luthor always said he had insurance though." He laughed and kicked Clark in the stomach. Clark groaned, curling up defensively, pain and sickness racking his body. "Who cares about another freak?" Pete continued. "Where's your bitch anyway? I thought you two were attached at the dick."

"Someone's obviously still a virgin," Lex growled, slamming the door open. He took in the scene with a glance and launched himself at Pete, throwing them both out of the window. The landing winded him, but knocked Pete out. Quickly, Lex checked him for kryptonite, finding a large piece around his neck and another in his pocket. Lex growled and threw them aside, smacking Pete hard in his anger.

 _Lex!_ Clark called him.

With a jump he didn't know he had in him, Lex leapt up to the first floor window and back into Pete's room. Clark was still on the floor, whimpering quietly.

"Shit, Clark, you couldn't have waited?" Lex muttered. He dropped to his knees and tore his wrist open, immediately putting his bloody arm to Clark's mouth.

Clark drank greedily, feeling his strength return, but when Lex pulled his arm away, he whimpered. It wasn't enough.

"It's plenty to get you out of here," Lex said quietly, dragging his lover up. They walked to the window and jumped out. "He must have had kryptonite in his room too." Lex pressed his lips together tightly, his heart pounding in relief and anger.

Clark nodded. "I'm sorry, Lex," he whispered, realising just how worried his lover had been.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Lex yelled suddenly, glaring at Clark, "We're supposed to be mates, we do these things together, remember?"

"I'm sorry," Clark repeated quietly. He lowered his eyes and dropped to his knees, baring his neck with a quiet whine.

Lex's nostrils flared and he growled low in his throat, holding onto his human form with a mere thread of control. He slid his hand into Clark's hair, gripping tightly, and wrenched his head back. "Don't apologise, just don't do it again, you got me? You're mine and I will _not_ lose you over something like this, understand?"

"I understand," Clark whispered, "Yours."

Lex shuddered, anger dissolving into anxiety and a tendril of lust. He bent down, pulling Clark up, and kissed his lover hard, biting into Clark's tongue and sucking on the spurt of blood.

Groaning with need, cock pressed tightly against his jeans, Clark tugged at Lex hopefully. Lex knelt down in front of him, pulling him closer with the hand embedded in his hair, his other arm winding round Clark's waist to press their groins together. Lex was as hard as he was and Clark thrust against his lover as Lex continued to devour his mouth hungrily.

Lex bit into his own tongue, letting their blood mingle, both of them swallowing as they thrust frantically together. As Clark started to whimper in the back of his throat, Lex groaned, jerking against his mate with the force of his climax.With a soft moan, Clark followed his mate over the edge, coming hard into his pants. Gasping Lex pulled his head back and stared at Clark.

"Sorry I scared you," Clark managed, after catching his breath.

"I know," Lex said quietly with a nod, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Clark replied, smiling tentatively, "Lex?"

"I just," Lex paused, "I was so scared I wouldn't get here in time, Clark."

Clark closed his eyes and nodded. "I was scared and angry and I didn't think," he admitted, "I promise, Lex, really, I won't do it again."

Lex sighed and pulled his mate close again. "I can't lose you, Clark," he whispered, "It would kill me."

"God, you guys make me sick," Pete groaned, rolling away from them.

"You should be grateful I didn't kill you," Lex growled, "Not making snide remarks."

"Fuck you, Luthor," Pete retorted.

Lex just snorted, dismissing Pete from his mind. "Come on, Clark, your parents need us at the hospital."

Clark nodded, ignoring his former friend and getting to his feet with his lover. He grimaced at the wet, sticky mess at his crotch. "Stop off at the castle first?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Lex agreed.

@>*~

It turned out they hadn't been gone more than half an hour and they found Jonathan in Martha's room with the Sheriff.

"Clark, Lex," Jonathan sighed in relief, "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Lex replied. "What about here?"

"We've had the hospital checked," the Sheriff explained, "The baby is definitely not on the premises. Can you tell me what tipped you off?"

"When we left earlier, I bumped into someone," Clark said quietly, "It wasn't till a little later that I suddenly realised who it was."

"That's when I phoned Jonathan," Lex added.

"And who was it?" she asked.

"Helen Bryce," Clark said quietly.

"You're sure about that?" the Sheriff prompted, "You didn't recognise her straight away and Mr. Luthor didn't recognise her at all?"

"I didn't look at her," Lex said with a shrug.

"Her hair was straight and blonde and her make up was different so it took me a while, but it _was_ her," Clark insisted, "I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Okay, I'll get an APB out," the Sheriff nodded.

"Make sure everyone knows Joseph's safety is foremost," Lex said quietly, threat evident in his tone.

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed but she nodded. "Just let me do my job this time, Mr. Luthor."

Lex didn't reply. If she thought what he'd done for Helen when she'd been kidnapped was bad, she had yet to see him defending his pack, which now consisted of Clark and Joseph, and because of them the Kents, even Jonathan.

Once she'd left the room, Jonathan turned to them. "What's the plan?"

"I'll get people on it, find out what she's been up to for the last few months," Lex started thoughtfully. "She knew about Joseph somehow, I want to know how."

"Maybe she's just trying to get back at you," Jonathan suggested.

"Too indirect," Lex shook his head, "Just for revenge anyway. No, I have no doubt that she knows Joseph is special. Any revenge on me is incidental."

"Lex, I can't just sit here, can we please go and search?" Clark begged, "She's only got about an hours head start, surely she can't have gone far."

"Let me make a couple of phone calls and we'll go together, right?" Lex said firmly.

Clark met his lover's gaze briefly, then lowered his eyes, nodding. "Right." Lex slipped out of the room and Clark shifted under his father's inquiring look. "What?" he asked eventually.

"What was that about?" Jonathan asked quietly.

"We had a... well, not a fight exactly," Clark started.

"Did he hurt you?" Jonathan sat up straighter and frowned.

"No, Dad, he never hurts me, you know that," Clark sighed, "When I went off to Pete's like that, I scared him that's all."

"I'm your father, Clark, I'm not going to stop asking, even if I do like Lex a great deal," Jonathan said quietly.

Clark smiled, "You do?"

"Do you really think I'd approve of you practically living with him, no matter what the circumstances, if I didn't like him?"

"I guess not," Clark realised. He'd always assumed his mother had persuaded his father to accept it. Then he smiled, "You really like him?"

"Yes, Clark," Jonathan replied with a sigh and a slightly reluctant smile of his own.

Lex walked back into the room. "What?" he asked when both Kent men turned to look at him, Clark grinning widely.

"Nothing," Jonathan said almost shortly.

 _Tell you later,_ Clark said silently.

"Okay. I'm ready, Clark, how do you want to do this?" Lex asked.

"We'll fly, it'll be quicker, I can scan the area," Clark frowned thoughtfully, "If she's not here, we can head for Metropolis."

"Okay, let's go."

@>*~


	14. WB II pt2

Clark felt worse now they'd checked. There was no trace of Helen in Smallville and the surrounding areas; less hope of finding her. They flew down the highway to Metropolis, Clark scanning every car they passed, but still nothing.

 _We'll find them,_ Lex thought reassuringly, feeling Clark's growing despair.

 _What if we don't?_ Clark whispered inside Lex's head, _What if Joseph grows up in a lab, experimented on?_

 _Don't think like that_ Lex replied, _Between the two of us we can find them._

Clark nodded, continuing to scan cars until they reached Metropolis and it became an impossible task. Then he flew them home so that Lex could make more phone calls. Sitting down, Clark watched his lover distractedly. He couldn't hang around for too long, it was just... too much this time and Joseph was just a tiny baby who needed love. Something that bitch Helen knew nothing about. Clark felt like he was hanging on by a thread, like he might start doing some serious damage if they couldn't find her.

"Sweetheart," Lex said seriously to his lover, cupping Clark's chin to lift his head. He was worried about Clark's state of mind, they'd dealt with so much to finally get free of his father's legacy, what if this was too much? "Come on, love, I know we can do this. Hold it together, for me?"

"I'll try, Lex," Clark sighed, "I'm just so _angry_ and scared and I feel helpless." He clenched his hands together tightly.

"I know," Lex said quietly, bending his head to gently kiss his lover, "But don't worry, we have a lead."

Clark let his mate's kiss relax the painful tension and he nodded eagerly, "What?"

"Apparently, Helen booked herself into a hotel in Metropolis last week," Lex frowned, "I should have been told, but as she hasn't been seen to leave, the agency didn't feel it was necessary to inform me."

"Did you fire them?" Clark asked angrily.

"Of course," Lex replied with a small grin. Clark could be pretty ruthless when he wanted.

"Well, come on then, babe, let's go."

Lex let the endearment go, as was usual these days. Over the nine months after his father's death, 'sweetheart' and 'babe' had become part of their day to day language. Up until that day, Clark had forgotten he'd promised dire revenge for babe, and even though Lex actually quite liked it now, he would still get Clark for starting it. When his lover had forgotten about it again of course.

"Right," Lex nodded, letting Clark sweep him up into his arms, holding on tightly to his neck. "The Rivell."

"Okay." Clark flew them out of the french windows so fast, Lex nearly couldn't breathe.

@>*~

Even though it wasn't quite morning yet, the Luthor name had a lot of influence in an upmarket hotel like The Rivell and they were breathlessly informed of Helen's suite number and the fact that despite regular orders of food and fresh towels, Dr. Bryce hadn't actually been seen and had certainly never left her rooms once in her week-long stay.

Lex thanked the receptionist with his most charming fake smile, trying not to chuckle at Clark's quiet, jealous growl.

They made their way up to Helen's suite, Lex watching the corridor as Clark scanned the rooms. "Nothing," Clark sighed.

"Break open the door then, lover, quietly," Lex gestured at the handle. "We'll need to take a good look inside."

Clark nodded grimly. Taking the door handle, he pulled it down and carefully wrenched it around, breaking the lock mechanism. The door swung open and Lex preceded Clark inside.

 _Check for bugs,_ Lex cautioned silently, before he spoke out loud.

"It's fine," Clark replied. He glanced round, wondering where to start.

"Lights might be an idea," Lex said with a wry smile.

"Oh, good point." Clark even managed a smile at his lover when he switched on the lights and Lex blinked.

"Closets, drawers, trash, bed, anywhere and everywhere you can think of..." Lex stopped suddenly.

"Helen? I thought you weren't... oh, who are you?" A young, blonde woman stood at a door which obviously connected to the next suite.

"More to the point, who are you? And where's Helen?" Lex asked harshly.

"Oh God," she looked scared all of a sudden, "You're the ex, aren't you? Oh God, please don't hurt me." She started to back away.

Lex frowned, "Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?"

"B-because I helped Helen," she stuttered, "I'm just doing my job, please, don't hurt me."

Lex exchanged a glance of confusion with Clark. "Look, calm down," Lex said quietly, trying to reassure the young woman, "I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you tell us what your job was."

Looking round nervously, she finally sighed. "I stay next door and order food and what-not to make it look like she's staying here. She goes out looking like me so no one suspects."

"Why?" Lex asked.

"Because of you," she replied.

"What?" Lex exclaimed.

"She told me you were obsessed with her, wouldn't leave her alone, beat her up..."

" _What?_ " Lex repeated more vehemently. Clark gently touched his arm to keep him calm.

She squeaked in fear. "That's what she said!"

"Miss, number one, Helen tried to have me killed on our honeymoon, I think that alone gives me the right to be angry. Number two, why would I want anything to do with her when I've been more than happily married for the last nine months? And number three, I have never physically hurt Helen, although that might change when we find her," Lex stated calmly. Clark grinned widely and happily at his lover's declaration, sliding his hand up Lex's arm to rest on the back of his neck.

"I... what?" She looked confused.

"What's your name?" Clark asked gently.

She met his eyes, "Jill."

"Jill, I'm Clark, and this is Lex. He _is_ Helen's ex, but I can assure you, I keep him far too busy to even think about Helen, let alone obsess over her." Clark leered at Lex who snorted softly at him. Glancing back at Jill, it appeared that the penny had dropped.

"Oh," Jill blinked, "Ooh, you and... oh! But then, why? I don't understand."

"Helen kidnapped my baby brother last night, Jill," Clark's face fell and he felt Lex move closer, "Can you help us?"

"She... oh my God, really?" Jill exclaimed.

"This was all to make sure she stayed off my radar so she could get to my lover's family," Lex said with a nod, "We need to find her, Jill, anything you can remember might be a big help."

"Oh man," Jill sat down heavily, "I don't know, I mean she paid for everything with cash. All she told me was that she was hiding from you. Which I guess she was."

Lex sighed and nodded, "I guess it's back to searching the room. Clark?"

Clark nodded, "Sure, I'll get started in the bathroom."

"Why don't you get some sleep, Jill?" Lex suggested. "Here's my number in case you remember anything." He gave her his card.

"Okay," she smiled hesitantly, "Thank you for not holding it against me."

Lex forced a smile, "No problem."

"Nothing." Clark returned to the room as Jill left. "I don't think she stayed long enough to do more than bleach her hair." He'd found a box of hair dye in the trash and nothing else. "I'm still going to check though," Clark added before Lex spoke.

Lex smiled and sat on the edge of the bed while Clark carefully scanned every inch of the room. "There!" Clark exclaimed suddenly. He leapt over to the closet and bent down.

Lex pushed the image of jeans drawn tightly over Clark's firm ass out of his mind and moved forward to see what his lover had found. Clark held up a small piece of paper triumphantly. It was a boarding pass dated a week before under the name Jennifer Montgomery. "Well done, lover," Lex smiled and kissed Clark gently, "Let's have it."

Clark passed it to Lex, following his mate back to the bed and sat down with him as Lex pulled out his cell phone. He didn't listen as Lex barked out orders, just watched, a small smile hovering at the edges of his mouth. There were still times when he couldn't quite believe this amazing, beautiful, intelligent man was really his.

Lex put down his cell phone and turned back to his lover, smiling softly at the adoring gaze focused on him. "Sweetheart?"

Clark smiled back. "I really love you."

Turning sideways on the bed, Lex wrapped his arms and legs around him. "I know. I love you too, Clark."

"I know," Clark sighed, "I'm still not sure why sometimes, but I'm grateful, in the weirdest way possible, to Vincent for precipitating it."

"Clark?" Lex stared at his lover, "Are you the one who puts flowers on his grave?"

Clark blushed and nodded hesitantly. Lex chuckled softly. "It's okay. I don't mind. I'm glad he's dead, but yeah, I'm glad he forced the change too."

Clark sighed in relief, pulling Lex closer. "Babe?"

"What is it?" Lex asked.

"Are we going to have to wait for a phone call?"

"Yes," Lex sighed ruefully.

"Because I was thinking," Clark continued, running his fingers up and down Lex's spine, "We're in a very nice hotel room here, an unoccupied hotel room..."

Lex shivered, shifting closer. "Have I ever told you how much I love the way you think?"

"Frequently," Clark said with a smirk.

Licking his lips, Lex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Clark's neck, nibbling softly with his lips before licking slowly up to his lover's ear. He nipped gently at Clark's earlobe, tightening the grip of his arms and legs to keep his lover from moving.

Even though he could easily free himself, Clark let himself stay trapped, trembling under the attention of Lex's mouth, nerves flaring with every nibble and bite, his cock hard and needy against his zipper.

Clark whined and wriggled against him, and Lex rubbed his erection against his young lover's hip. He moved a hand, pulling Clark's face round. They shared a smile even as they leaned in for a kiss. Lips met lips softly, Lex clasping Clark close, lovingly pressing his tongue into Clark's mouth.

Whimpering quietly, Clark relaxed into Lex, feeling possessed and utterly safe. Lex's hand slipped from his chin and trailed up and down his chest before sliding down under his waistband to wrap carefully round his cock. Clark shuddered against him and moaned into his mouth as Lex stroked his lover's erection firmly. He pressed his own aching cock slowly against Clark's hip, focusing more on his younger lover than himself.

Clark sucked hungrily on Lex's tongue and rocked into his mate's fist, heat spreading through his groin and tingling along his cock. He wrapped his tongue around one extended canine, slicing his flesh open with a groan. Lex bucked against him, sucking suddenly, urgently at his blood.

Growling, Lex started to jack Clark harder, humping his hip frantically as the taste of blood enflamed him with need. In one smooth move, Clark freed himself from Lex's arms and legs and dragged his lover onto his lap, all without breaking their desperate, bloody kiss. Grasping Lex's hips, Clark rocked them together hard and fast, plunging his tongue deeper into Lex's mouth.

The blood seemed to surge through Lex's body combining with his need and desire, exploding from his body in a hard, almost painful orgasm. Lex pulled his mouth away from Clark and dropped his head on a broad shoulder, his body lax under Clark's hands. Clark tugged harder, his cock leaking into his shorts with his own need. Nudging into Lex's neck, Clark bit down sharply, gasping at the tang of blood on his tongue and trickle down his throat.

"Cla-ark," Lex moaned, wrapping his arms round his lover, jerking spasmodically as his body continued to be racked with jolts of orgasmic pleasure.

Groaning, Clark arched into Lex's body, shuddering with the force of his climax, coming into his pants almost with a sigh of relief, tension releasing until he flopped back onto the bed, taking Lex with him.

They clung together tightly, still taking comfort in each other. Clark stroked Lex's scalp absentmindedly, smiling softly to himself. No matter how bad things got in their lives, he always had Lex's love, always had Lex to turn to. Even with Joseph missing, Lex helped him keep going.

"You okay, love?" Lex asked quietly, lifting his head.

Clark focused his smile on his lover and nodded. "I'm happy," he said wonderingly, "I'm worried about Joseph and I'm furious with Helen, but I'm still happy."

Lex returned his lover's smile. "Yeah, I love you too." He pushed himself up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up. Lex threw a damp washcloth at Clark, laughing at the raspberry he got from his lover. Pouting at Lex, Clark unzipped his pants and wiped himself off, throwing the dirty cloth back at Lex.

"Hey!" Lex yelped, barely missing being hit in the face, only his own enhanced reflexes enabling him to catch the washcloth. His phone rang before he could retaliate and Lex glared at Clark, despite his lover's beaming smile. "Luthor," he barked.

Clark nipped into the bathroom to rinse out the cloth and leave it to dry.

"Uh huh, right," Lex nodded jotting down a few details, "Good, you'll get your usual fee."

"News?" Clark asked eagerly.

Lex nodded, disconnecting the call as Clark pulled him close again. "Not as good as it could be. No cell phones registered to Helen Bryce, Helen Luthor or Jennifer Montgomery and no calls made from this room. And the ticket was paid for using a numbered account." Clark's face fell but Lex continued, "It's okay, we have a couple of options. First off, that account also paid full rent in advance on an apartment in the city."

"So we can check it out, right?" Clark asked hopefully.

"Of course," Lex nodded, patting Clark's hand reassuringly, "But we need to make a stop first."

"Option two?" Clark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Lex replied with a smirk.

"Let's go." Clark grinned and leaned forward for a quick kiss. Then he grabbed Lex's hand and pulled him out of the room and back to the elevator. They made their way quickly round to the back of the hotel where Clark swept Lex into his arms and took off.

 _Where are we going?_ Clark asked silently.

 _First off, Hanover,_ Lex replied.

 _What?! That's a really dangerous part of town,_ Clark gasped mentally.

 _So? I can protect myself now better than I could before all of this,_ Lex replied.

I _protect you, Lex,_ me, Clark growled.

Lex laughed into the wind, _Are you actually jealous of me?_

 _I..._ Clark paused and thought about what he'd said, then he started to laugh. _Sorry._

 _That's okay. Oh down there, Clark._ Lex pointed at a dilapidated building and Clark decided it would be easier to land them on the roof. Lex slipped out of Clark's arms and led his lover down the steps a couple of floors.

Clark frowned, glancing round at the dark, dingy hallway, feeling a little unnerved. A couple of minutes later, Lex stopped in front of a door. Automatically, Clark scanned it, or rather, tried to. "A lead door?" Clark questioned. "In a place like this?"

"Security's high," Lex nodded. He pressed a buzzer three times quickly.

"I.D."

"A. J. L." Lex stated clearly.

"Password."

Lex grimaced. "Son of Satan."

"Voice and password recognised, welcome Lex, please enter." The door slid open and Clark followed Lex inside.

 _Son of Satan?_ he asked silently.

 _Long story,_ Lex sighed in reply. "Jakey, where are you?"

"In here, Evil One," a voice replied from a side room.

Lex sighed again and shook his head. "Jakey," he said warningly, beckoning Clark after him, "How many times?"

"Well." A young, cute blond with big, blue eyes and an innocent-looking face turned to grin up at them. "You never visit, what am I supposed to think?"

Clark tightened his lips in uncomfortable jealousy. Lex had never mentioned this friend before, nor the fact that he was gorgeous and obviously an old friend.

"You don't like visitors," Lex scoffed. _Easy, Clark, he's just a friend,_ he added silently. Clark realised he'd been growling, but Jakey continued to smile easily at him.

"You must be Clark," Jakey nodded, "You look better than your picture."

Lex was momentarily surprised, but then he smiled, "I should have known you'd keep tabs."

"After Katrina? You betcha. A bigger sucker for punishment I have never met," Jakey laughed and glanced at Clark, "I'm glad he's finally met someone who loves _him_."

Clark blinked, then he smiled, deciding not to ask who Katrina was and could he kill or at least maim her, "Thank you."

Jakey nodded then turned back to Lex, "So, what you got for me?"

"Numbered Swiss account, I need to know whose it is and, if possible, who has access," Lex said quietly.

Linking his fingers together, Jakey cracked his knuckles with a sigh, "Piece of cake."

"Great. Here are the details, you have my cell number, right?" Lex asked.

Jakey snorted, "Of course. I'll be in touch." He took the paper from Lex and turned back to his huge array of screens, computers and keyboard. Clark frowned in confusion.

"Come on, love," Lex nodded towards the door.

"Oh, okay," Clark shrugged, slipping an arm round Lex's waist. "Where now, babe?"

"Camberly," Lex replied, heading out again.

"Ooh, nice," Clark raised his eyebrows, "Is that where the apartment is?"

"Yeah."

On the roof, Clark was happy to get Lex back into his arms. "How did you meet him?"

"School, believe it or not," Lex replied. Jakey was younger than he was. "Absolute genius, nice kid but a true loner. He makes a lot of money doing stuff like this, but he just spends it on building and upgrading his computers."

"So, he's good?" Clark asked.

"He's the best," Lex said with a nod.

"Good." Clark dropped a kiss on Lex's lips before he took off.

@>*~


	15. WB II pt3

_You know, one day I'm going to fuck you mid-air,_ Lex mused silently.

Clark faltered in his flight, almost dropping his lover in surprise. _Jesus, Lex, give a guy a little warning,_ Clark gasped. Lex laughed loudly, the wind whipping his breath away. _Seriously,_ Clark continued with a frown, _I thought I was going to drop you!_

 _Sweetheart, you should have more faith in yourself. I do,_ Lex replied softly.

Clark just pouted and shook his head. _Whereabouts?_ he asked.

 _34th and Medina,_ Lex replied. They found the apartment building quickly and the doorman didn't even blink at Lex just striding past him with Clark to go inside.

"You know, it's a definite advantage having you as a boyfriend sometimes," Clark commented with a chuckle.

"I knew you were only after me for my influence," Lex sighed melodramatically. They exited the elevator on the fifth floor and walked to the second door. "Do your magic, love," Lex smirked.

Sighing, Clark scanned the apartment to check it was empty before he forced the lock. As soon as they opened the door, a beeping sound broke the silence. "Shit, there's an alarm," Clark gasped.

"That's okay," Lex smirked again, "I know a trick."

Raising an eyebrow, Clark gestured into the apartment, "Be my guest."

"Oh ye of little faith," Lex tsked. He hurried over to the control panel and ripped it off the wall. The beeping stopped.

"That's your trick?" Clark snorted in disbelief.

Lex blinked, "Does that look like a trick?" he asked as he grabbed two wires and twisted the ends together. He turned back to Clark and raised an eyebrow, "That would be my trick."

Suitably embarrassed, Clark looked down and shuffled his feet. Lex grinned, "Come on, lover, let's get to work."

Clark nodded. It was time to get serious, even if it did mean he wasn't distracted from how worried he was about Joseph. He started scanning the rooms, moving in the opposite direction to Lex. 

Watching his lover for a moment, Lex sighed. He knew how scared Clark was, he felt the same way. It was just that he contained it better and he could distract himself by trying to keep Clark positive. But it was wearing him down; if they didn't find a decent lead soon or if Jakey didn't come through, he wasn't sure what either of them would do. Lex was almost sure Clark would tear the city apart to find them and it was not quite scary to realise that he would probably help his lover do it. Shaking his head, Lex started a basic search, knowing Clark's would be more thorough, but needing to do something.

 _Lex!_ Clark called him silently, sounding a little pained.

Lex hurried to his lover, "What is it?"

Clark leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, feeling a little sick and weak. Tiny green fragments glowed around the sink of the elegant bathroom. Lex peered round him and gasped. He pushed Clark back and went into the room, quickly washing every bit of kryptonite he could see, down the sink, refusing to worry about the effects it could have in the sewer system. That would be like locking the stable door after the horse had already bolted.

"Oh God, Lex," Clark whispered. "What was she doing with kryptonite?"

"I don't know, love," Lex sighed, "But I do know she shouldn't have been able to get hold of any." He frowned thoughtfully, "She has to be working with someone who had access to that kind of thing when my father was alive."

"But _kryptonite_ ," Clark gasped, "Joseph's only a baby... oh God." He slumped heavily against the doorframe. "This is so, so... fuck!"

"Easy, Clark," Lex moved back to his lover after quickly checking he didn't have any kryptonite on him, "We'll find them."

"How can you be so sure?" Clark whispered despairingly.

"I'm Lex Luthor, I always get what I want," Lex replied, attempting levity. Clark choked on a laugh, tears brimming in his eyes. Lex sighed, "I have to be sure, Clark, I can't even entertain the possibility that we might fail because I'm not sure I could take it." He wrapped his arms round Clark, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I know," Clark sighed. "You're right, we _will_ find them," he whispered into Lex's ear, then kissed his neck gently. "Come on, let's keep looking."

Lex nodded and let his lover go reluctantly. Now the kryptonite was gone, Clark could scan the bathroom. He sighed again when he found nothing. In the bedroom, Lex's phone went off again and Clark held his breath in anticipation, but Lex just shook his head.

"No joy," Lex said quietly, "No phone calls made to or from this apartment for the past week."

"Great," Clark sighed despondantly.

"Let's keep looking, sweetheart," Lex suggested quietly. Clark nodded, his face becoming intensely focused as he concentrated his X-ray on the room.

"Nothing," Clark grunted in annoyance, stalking out of the bedroom to finish checking the rest of the apartment.

Lex sighed and let him go for a moment, knowing he needed a little time to cool off. Sighing again, Lex stared at his cell phone, willing it to ring, willing Jakey to come through. Only a couple of minutes later, Clark rushed back into the room, Lex looked up expectantly, but found himself shoved back onto the bed, arms full of his lover. "Clark?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Clark muttered, stroking Lex's head gently.

"It's okay," Lex said quietly, "I'm as frustrated as you are, you didn't take it out on me."

Clark sighed, maybe he hadn't, but he'd kind of wanted to. Which was why he'd left the room and now apologised. He knew it wasn't Lex's fault that they still had no clue where they might find Helen and Joseph.

Lex lifted Clark's chin and made him meet his eyes. "Clark, it's okay. You're allowed to be scared, angry, frustrated... I am too."

"But I wanted to shout at you, Lex," Clark whispered, feeling ashamed.

"I know." Lex smiled and dropped a kiss on Clark's forehead.

Clark managed a smile. "You can be really annoying, you know that?"

Chuckling, Lex nodded, "It's a talent. Did you finish up the apartment?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "Found a couple of leather straps." He shuddered at the thought of what they might have been used for.

"Jesus," Lex gasped, "Clark, I know you have dibs on Helen, but I am so killing whoever's helping her out.

Clark nodded, mouth stretching in a humourless smile. Still, he couldn't resist asking, "Dibs?"

"Ha ha," Lex snarked. "Feel better now?"

"Sort of," Clark said with a nod.

"Good." Lex dropped his head on Clark's shoulder and wrapped his arms round him.

"Now what do we do, Lex?" Clark asked quietly.

"We'll stay here, wait for Jakey to get back to us," Lex repied, "You never know, we might get lucky and someone will call round." Clark snorted but nodded anyway.

They wandered back into the bedroom and lay down, quickly falling asleep; after all, they hadn't slept that night.

@>*~

His cell phone ringing, jerked Lex awake. He sat up quickly and answered, gesturing at a sleepy Clark for quiet. "Jakey? What have you got for me?" Lex asked.

Clark sat up, blinking sleep out of his eyes and staring at his lover expectantly, hopefully. As Lex's eyes darkened with anger, Clark felt his chest tighten with worry.

"Thanks, Jakey, I'll see you." Lex disconnected the call and took a deep breath, striving for control.

"What is it?" Clark asked quietly.

"The account belonged to my father," Lex said tightly. He clenched his jaw, shaking his head in angered disbelief. "I don't believe this!" he yelled suddenly, "Even in death, he can still hurt me. What the hell did I _ever_ do to deserve this?"

"No," Clark gasped, "Lex, no. You don't deserve this, you never deserved this." He dragged his lover into his arms and held on tight. "Don't let him do this to you anymore, _please_ , please, baby."

Lex choked on a sob, "Baby?"

"Yeah," Clark whispered. Kissing Lex's temple, Clark pulled back again. "Come on, Lex, we beat him in life, we can definitely beat him in death."

Swallowing hard, Lex nodded, "Yeah, I know. It's just... sometimes I'm afraid I'll never quite escape his legacy."

"You already have," Clark whispered, "You've cleaned up LuthorCorp and already taken it further than Lionel could have dreamed. People trust you and I love you. You've surpassed him and you've done it right."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Lex sighed, emphasisng the endearment slightly in response to Clark calling him baby.

Clark smiled in relief. He hated how much Lionel had damaged Lex and that there wasn't much he could do to erase that, but at least he could comfort and reassure Lex, love him. "So, come on, who could have access to Lionel's secret accounts?" he asked Lex.

Frowning thoughtfully, Lex shrugged, "And who would also have had access to kryptonite?" He sucked in a sudden breath. "Bastard," he whispered.

"Who?" Clark asked.

The cell phone rang. "Hang on," Lex said, checking his caller ID, he didn't know the number. "Hello?" Clark frowned worriedly, he wanted to know who Lex thought it might be. "Jill? What can I do for you?" Lex asked in surprise. He hadn't thought he'd ever hear from the young woman.

"I remembered something," she replied, "A phone call."

"Go on," Lex urged.

"I'm sure I heard Helen call the person San- something," she continued.

Lex straightened, "Sanatori?"

"Yeah! Yes that was it," Jill said excitedly, "Does that help any?"

"Very much," Lex confirmed, "Thank you."

"No problem, I hope you find the baby," she replied.

"So do I." Lex hung up and turned to Clark. "Well, that confirms it."

"Dominic," Clark growled angrily, "What, was your father fucking him or something? Why is he doing this?"

Lex almost laughed in shock at Clark's language and question. "I doubt it. Dominic's just a sycophantic little shit with no mind of his own." Lex grinned, suddenly feeling maliciously glad that it had turned out to be his father's little lapdog. He would enjoy killing the bastard.

"And do we know where he is?" Clark asked, feeling the vengeful turn his lover's mind had taken and not caring because he felt the same way.

"It won't take me a moment to find out," Lex replied with a smirk.

One quick phone call later and the couple were hurrying out of the apartment complex to somewhere Clark could take off safely.

@>*~

They landed outside a house in one of the extremely upmarket suburbs of Metropolis. The house was surrounded by landscaped gardens and protected by razorwire topped walls and electrified fences. Security cameras scanned the grounds.

"Wow, that's a little excessive," Clark commented.

"Not if he has something to be afraid of," Lex replied darkly. 

"Why are we stopping here, Lex, why can't we just go in?" Clark asked.

"We will, but I want to make sure we won't be seen, so you need to check for additional security measures and camera positions, that sort of thing," Lex replied, "Then we can fly straight in and find Dominic."

"The prick," Clark growled.

"Nickname, sweetheart?" Lex smirked.

"Why not? It suits him," Clark half smiled, half grimaced. He switched his attention to the grounds and house, scanning the entire area.

Lex watched his lover, whilst keeping an eye out around them. There was still, after over nine months, something so compelling about Clark using his powers. Most of the time, he didn't even think about the fact that Clark wasn't human, especially after the revelation that he wasn't really human either; but when Clark used his powers, it _still_ fascinated him.

"Okay, got the layout," Clark said with a nod, "There aren't too many cameras inside. If we fly in, we can avoid security outside and we can get past the cameras inside if I run. I think Dominic's in an office." Clark sighed, "Everyone else in the building appeared to be servants."

"Don't worry, he'll tell us where Joseph is and what's going on if I have to beat it out of him," Lex growled softly.

"Here's hoping," Clark said, eyes dark with anger. "Ready?"

Lex nodded solemnly. "Clark, no matter what, you know I..."

"Yeah," Clark said quietly, "Me too."

"Okay then." Lex let himself be lifted into Clark's arms, burying his face in his lover's neck as he knew they'd be going exceptionally fast.

With barely a pause, Clark shot up into the air and flew over the fence and grounds to the roof. He hit the ground running, carrying Lex down into the building, straight for Dominic's office. Clark stopped right in front of Dominic's desk, setting Lex on his feet in seconds.

"L-Lex," Dominic squeaked in complete shock, his face draining of all colour.

"Hello, Dominic," Lex drawled, smiling blandly at the slimy little man. "You remember Clark, don't you?" Clark bared his teeth maliciously.

Dominic nodded shakily. "Of course. Um, so, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Oh, I think you know what you can do for us," Lex said quietly, with a small half smirk.

Dominic's eyelid twitched, "I, well, I'm not in business anymore..."

"Now, Dominic," Lex tsked, leaning against the mahogany topped desk and tapping his fingers on it lightly. The flinch from the PA was telling and Clark cracked his knuckles, enjoying the way Dominic started to sweat and shift in his seat. "Let's skip the cliche and jump straight to doing this the hard way," Lex said softly. _Clark, grab him for me._

Clark nodded and moved behind Dominic, placing firm, heavy hands on the older man's shoulders. Gasping, Dominic twisted to look up at Clark in fear.

"P-please," he started.

"Shut up," Clark snapped, "Get rid of your staff, _prick_."

"But, I, but..."

"Do it, Dominic," Lex said firmly, "Wouldn't want Clark to get really annoyed, would you?"

"No," Dominic squeaked. He reached for his phone and quickly dismissed his staff for the day.

"Good boy." Lex smirked, "Now, let's get back to the business in hand."

"I still," Dominic stopped and cleared his throat, "I still don't know what it is you want from me."

Tutting again, Lex stood up and walked round the desk as Clark turned the chair so that the older man was facing him. "Is that right?" Lex asked quietly. Lex leaned forward, putting his hands on the arms of the chair. "I don't believe you."

"But I..." Dominic started.

"Please, keep denying it," Lex said silkily, "I've been looking forward to this."

"T-to what?" Dominic stuttered.

Lex breathed out, letting his body go through its full transformation to Wolfbreed form. Lifting one taloned hand, he wrapped it round Dominic's throat, digging in hard with his claws. "Beating the living shit out of you," Lex growled. Dominic whimpered, the smell of fear filling Lex's nostrils. He grinned, showing off his mouthful of needle-sharp teeth.

"I... please don't," Dominic begged, pale, eyes wide with terror.

"Don't what?" Lex asked, smacking the older man casually across the face with almost all his strength. Dominic's head whipped sideways, the force of the blow making his neck crack. He gasped in pain.

"Feeling a bit more forthcoming?" Lex asked, "No?" he continued, not really giving the older man a chance to reply. Lex slid a finger down the opening of Dominic's shirt, easily cutting off the buttons with one sharp claw. He pulled the flaps of the shirt aside and used the same claw to trace a line down Dominic's chest. A trail of blood seeped out of the razor-thin cut as the PA squealed and struggled against them both.

"D-don't, oh God, don't, please!" Dominic groaned.

"You're going to have to be a little more precise, Dominic," Lex said carefully. The scent of blood and fear combined was putting his control to the test. All Lex really wanted to do was tear Dominic's throat out and drain him dry. _Clark, be prepared to stop me from killing him before we get all the information,_ he whispered silently.

Clark looked sharply at his lover, only just realising how close to the edge Lex was. He'd been absorbed in what his lover was doing to Dominic; relishing it in a way, but also horrified, despite what Dominic had done to deserve it. He nodded, _I will, Lex._

"I'll tell you," Dominic gasped, "If you stop."

Lex frowned and raked a hand over the older man's chest, digging his claws in hard. Dominic screamed, blood oozing from deep gashes across one pectoral muscle. "I thought you didn't know what it was I wanted," Lex commented. Unable to help it, Lex brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean of blood. It made him shiver but it was no comparison to Clark's beautifully rich blood.

Dominic shuddered, exuding terror and pain. "I'm sorry," he breathed, "I'm sorry, please stop."

With a growl, Lex lunged at the PA and bit down hard on his shoulder, near Clark's hand and he sucked at the gush of blood.

 _Lex!_ Clark's voice thundered through his mind and Lex looked up with an inquiring growl at his mate.

Making a quick decision, Clark pushed Lex back, momentarily ignoring the snarl, and sat on Dominic's lap to make sure the older man couldn't escape. Then he bared his neck. _Take from me,_ he growled silently, _You only take from_ me!

Lex grunted in satisfaction. He would rather feed from his mate anyway. Leaning forward again, Lex bit into Clark's neck with a moan. The blood was incomparible, bursting onto his tongue like the finest wine or a hundred year old brandy, sweet, sharp, strong. _Sorry,_ Lex murmured, _Love you._

 _Love you too,_ Clark replied, trying to concentrate on not getting turned on while he was sitting in Dominic's lap.

Lex drank till he was sure he could control himself, then licked Clark's neck with a sigh. Clark got up and moved behind the chair again.

"Oh God," Dominic sobbed, "Oh God."

"So," Lex grinned maliciously, "You were saying?"

"Y-your father left instructions in case he died," Dominic gasped.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Lex said with a grimace, glancing up at Clark for reassurance. Clark stared back solemnly, just the tiniest upturn of his lips indicating a smile. He nodded. "Well?" Lex turned his attention to Dominic again.

"Once the clone was born, it was to be taken to the lab to be grown," Dominic continued breathlessly, his body sagging in the chair.

"His name is _Joseph_ ," Clark growled. Dominic squeaked.

"What do you mean grown?" Lex demanded.

"He was always intended to replace you," Dominic struggled to get the words out, "But... this time it was going to... to..."

Lex growled and slapped the older man. "Wake up!"

Dominic gasped, head lolling back, eyes glassy. "Lionel's memories... engrams, so he could... live." His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.


	16. WB II pt4

"Fuck!" Lex swore, "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Well, let's bandage him up and wait for him to wake up," Clark suggested, "We still need to know where Joseph is."

Lex nodded. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed back into human form. "You okay, love?"

"You mean apart from wanting to fuck you brainless for feeding from him?" Clark asked, completely seriously, "Fine."

Lex shuddered and shifted closer to his lover, "I'm sorry, Clark, the combination of fear and blood..."

Clark smiled, and took a deep breath to control himself. "I know, it's okay, Lex." His lover moved back and Clark picked Dominic up, carrying him to a bedroom. They cleaned and patched him up quickly and left him to sleep.

"What are we going to do in the meantime?" Clark asked casually, stalking over to his lover. He was still feeling possessive after Lex's little loss of control.

Lex felt his belly tighten with need at the dark look Clark was giving him. "Aren't you going to restake your claim?" he murmured, reaching down to touch his hardening cock.

Clark growled and leapt at him, lifting him up into his arms and sitting on the couch, Lex straddled across his lap. He yanked Lex forward and pressed his tongue straight into his lover's mouth. To his relief he could only taste himself and Lex, but he still dedicated himself to licking every inch of Lex's mouth to be sure he wasn't tainted. Lex might have been dominant, but the possessiveness went both ways and Clark needed to remind Lex who he belonged to.

Lex kissed back urgently, happy to let Clark take the lead in this, he could feel his lover's jealousy and the need to take back what was his. How normal wolfbreed mated pairs dealt with feeding from others he had no idea. Clark pulled him closer, hard length pressing into his groin, making Lex moan with want. "Christ, Clark! Please," he begged.

Quickly undoing Lex's pants and his own, Clark then lifted his lover up, pulling his pants to his knees and settling him back on his lap. It was an awkward position for Lex, but Clark didn't much care. "Bite me," he whispered harshly. Lex shuddered in his arms and leaned forward tearing a gash into his throat with his teeth. Clark pushed him back with an effort, growling at his lover's protest, and reached up to his neck to slick his fingers with blood.

Clark reached between Lex's legs and roughly fingered his hole. Lex moaned quietly, bucking against Clark, urging him to press inside as he lapped at the last of the blood on Clark's neck. One finger pushed in hard and almost too deep, the intrusion momentarily shocking. Gasping, dick jumping needily, Lex grunted and gripped Clark tighter round the neck. "More," he groaned.

Grinning darkly, Clark complied, shoving another finger inside his lover, not quite brutally, stretching Lex quickly, barely giving him a chance to breath. Lex bucked and moaned against him, only making Clark want him more. Removing his fingers, Clark pushed Lex's face into his neck again and Lex bit down hard, licking his neck with a whine of need. Clark wrenched him back once more, coating his hand in his own blood to slick up his cock. Pulling Lex's hips down and forward, Clark forced himself inside his lover.

Lex gasped in pain, the thickness of Clark's cock stretching him, pushing inside him unrelentingly. It was _so_ good. Lex barely registered Clark's hands on his hips pulling him all the way onto his erection, just the sweetness of the pain-stained pleasure of being taken. He pushed back against the length impaling him, needing more. Clark rarely fucked him, so when he did, it was an extra wonderful experience. Licking at Clark's neck, Lex whined needily and his lover tipped his head to the side encouragingly.

Clark lifted Lex up again, then pulled him down hard, Lex's tight passage clenching convulsively all around him. Clark shuddered, his body tightening. Lex nuzzled against his neck, then bit down, sucking hard on his blood. "Oh yeah," Clark groaned. He gripped Lex's hips and used his strength to work Lex's body over his cock, pushing hard into his lover with every stroke. Bending his head, Clark sucked on the pale skin of Lex's neck before breaking the skin. The sweetness of Lex's blood exploded into his mouth and Clark came with a groan and a hard thrust.

"Fuck, fuck," Lex gritted out, reaching down to jack himself roughly, a few tight, dry strokes all he needed to follow Clark into orgasm, his body tightening and shuddering in Clark's strong embrace. "Clark," he breathed.

Clark held on tight, dropping his forehead onto Lex's shoulder. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yes, Clark," Lex replied with a small grin, sliding his fingers through his lover's thick hair soothingly. He sat on Clark's lap until his lover's cock slipped out of him and he started to feel sticky. "Come on, lover, we need to get cleaned up." Clark nodded, reluctantly letting him go.

They made use of Dominic's bathroom, then sat back down on the couch in his room to wait.

@>*~

A groan from the PA indicated that he was coming round and Clark and Lex got up, sitting on the bed on either side of him.

Dominic opened his eyes, looking round. "Oh God," he whimpered, trying to sit up. With a groan of pain, he collapsed back onto the bed.

Clark shifted and put a hand on Dominic's chest, pushing down deliberately on one of the bandages. The older man groaned.

"Bet you thought it had all been a bad dream," Lex drawled. Dominic's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "Why Helen?"

"She was still... working for your... father," Dominic panted.

Lex grimaced. That bitch and his father. They must have planned the plane crash together after all. "So the original clone was supposed to miraculously appear and take over my life after I was dead?" Lex asked quietly.

Dominic nodded slowly and Clark growled angrily. The older man flinched back, trying to make himself look smaller on the bed.

"Are you going to tell us where Joseph is or am I going to have to continue where I left off?" Lex questioned him.

"You're going to... kill me anyway," Dominic gasped.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Lex said calmly, "I haven't decided yet, but I could make it extremely painful if I wanted."

Dominic whimpered, "Your father's house."

"My father's house?" Lex frowned. It was true, he'd only taken a cursory look round in order to sort out his father's possessions, but a lab? He couldn't have missed that, could he? "Bastard," he murmured.

"You've got to be kidding me," Clark gasped angrily. The one place he hadn't checked out with Lex after Lionel's death. "I _really_ hate your father, Lex."

"Me too," Lex sighed. He shifted then stood up. "Well, Dominic, I suggest that no one finds out about this little meeting. I can do a whole lot worse."

Clark frowned and stood too. _I thought you were going to kill him,_ he said silently.

 _I was,_ Lex replied, _But I don't want to lower myself, he's not worth it._

Clark grimaced ruefully and nodded. Turning, he leaned over the older man menacingly. "You talk and you won't be safe anywhere. I will find you and I will tear your arms and legs off, got it?" Dominic nodded vigorously, squealing fearfully.

Following his lover out of the room, Lex smiled. "A little OTT, love, don't you think?"

"No harm in making sure he's completely terrified," Clark replied with a shrug.

"After all this time, I do believe I've finally corrupted you," Lex laughed.

Clark grinned and wrapped an arm round Lex's shoulders. "Maybe."

@>*~

Clark flew them back to the penthouse. They needed to shower, change and eat, and Clark needed to phone his parents. After a quick, loving shower, they got dressed and Lex handed Clark his cell phone while he started to prepare some food.

"Dad."

"Clark, oh thank God," his father gasped, "We were worried."

"Sorry, Dad," Clark replied quietly, "How's Mom?"

"Holding up," Jonathan sighed, "We're home now, but we're both tired and worried. The Sheriff's had no luck, how about you?"

"We just found out where Helen's taken Joseph," Clark said, "We're going to check it out in a while."

"Thank God," Jonathan said wholeheartedly, "Be careful both of you."

"We will, Dad, don't worry," Clark said with a small smile, "Give Mom a kiss from us."

"I will," Jonathan replied, "And let us know when you've got him safe."

"Of course," Clark sighed. "Bye Dad."

"Bye son." Clark moved round the kitchen table and into Lex's waiting arms.

"How are they?" Lex whispered.

"Holding up," Clark said, repeating his father's words. Lex nodded, dropping a soft kiss onto his lips. 

"Come on, love," Lex gently pushed Clark back, "Eat."

Nodding, Clark sat down, eating rapidly when he realised he was actually starving. Lex ate more slowly, but he'd drunk a lot of Clark's blood so he didn't need as much. "So where's your father's house?" Clark asked between mouthfuls.

"Not far from Dominic's actually," Lex replied, "Bigger, brasher, a real statement of Luthor wealth and power."

"Why haven't you moved in?" Clark wondered aloud.

"Move in?" Lex exclaimed, "To _that_ house?" He shuddered, "I spent far too many miserable years there as a kid to be comfortable moving in."

Clark grimaced apologetically. "Sorry," he said quietly. "So, why haven't you sold it?"

Lex sighed. "Because it's where my Mother died, and Julian," he explained.

Clark winced. He put down his fork and stood up, walking round the table to enfold his lover in a hug. "I'm sorry, Lex, I'll shut up now."

Relaxing into the embrace, Lex shook his head. "Idiot, I don't mind _you_ asking, you know."

"Still, I'm sorry," Clark whispered, kissing Lex's cheek.

Lex patted his lover's arm gently. "Finish your food, Clark, I'm fine."

Giving Lex another quick kiss, Clark sat down, trying not to stare worriedly at his mate who was now pushing his food round his plate instead of eating it. "Lex," he said eventually, "If you don't eat, I'll just worry about you."

Sighing, Lex smiled ruefully, "Yeah, sorry." Trying not to dwell on going 'home' again, Lex forced himself to finish his meal.

@>*~

Clark led his still subdued lover to the balcony and lifted him into his arms. Lex curled into Clark's embrace, burying his face in his lover's neck with a soft sigh. Taking off, Clark headed back towards the rich suburban area of Metropolis, cradling Lex tenderly, still worried and feeling overprotective. They landed a couple of minutes later, again outside high walls and electrified fencing.

"Are we going in the front door?" Clark asked, putting Lex down, but keeping an arm round him. 

Lex grinned. "Why not? I have the codes and I can disable security."

Clark nodded, "Cool."

Lex tapped in the gate code and it slid open silently. They walked up to the house and Lex unlocked the door, quickly turning off the alarms and cameras from the main control panel. "Let's go downstairs," Lex suggested, "I can't think of anywhere else he could have put a lab."

"Let me have a quick look round first," Clark said. Lex nodded and Clark speeded round the entire building, scanning each room. There was nothing, no hidden doors, panels or safes. He ran back to Lex. "The rest of the house is clear, although one of the bedrooms looks like it's being used."

Lex frowned. "Bitch," he muttered. He led the way to the basement door and down the stairs. They led to a corridor with three doors. One led to a four car garage, one to the laundry room and the third to the wine cellar. Lex couldn't imagine his father sacrificing his wine, so he decided that would be the obvious place to look. Inside, the cellar looked exactly the same as he remembered. "See anything?"

Clark frowned, switching his focus to X-ray, scanning the area. "There." He pointed to the back, "There's a trapdoor or something down there."

Lex followed Clark quickly, dragging on his arm. "Slow down, love, we're not going to go in blind. She's got kryptonite down there."

"Yeah, I know," Clark sighed. He scanned below the trapdoor. A ladder led down to a dark corridor, but beyond that, he couldn't see. "We're going to have to go down, even I can't see in the dark."

"Okay, let me go first," Lex said with a nod. Clark lifted the trapdoor and Lex descended the ladder quickly. He spotted a light switch, but decided not to use it in case it alerted Helen to their presence. Clark jumped down beside him and took his hand. They walked down the corridor together carefully, coming out into a dimly lit annex area. Two doors led from it, both had windows. Clark peered through one, while Lex checked the other.

"Lex," Clark gasped, "It's Joseph."

Lex hurried to Clark's side and looked in the window. The tiny figure of the baby lay suspended in an incubation tank full of green liquid. "Oh my God, she'll kill him," Lex gasped.

"No, just you."

Clark and Lex span round, Clark gasping with sudden nausea. Helen was aiming a gun at them. Lex sneered.

"Even if you hurt me, you can't hurt Clark with that," he said with a smirk.

"Sure of that, are you?" she laughed, "Meteor rock is so easy to smelt, you know. Makes lovely looking bullets."

"You bitch!" Lex snapped.

"You've got a nerve," Helen snorted, "Fucking pervert, living with a boy... he's not even human!"

"Neither am I," Lex said quietly, putting a hand on Clark's arm.

She grimaced. "Don't remind me. I don't think I'll ever feel clean again."

"It's mutual," Lex muttered. Helen glowered at him.

"Lex?" Clark murmured, feeling weaker by the second.

 _Don't worry, sweetheart,_ Lex said telepathically, _She can't kill me with a bullet, kryptonite or otherwise._

 _No, Lex,_ Clark started, but it was already too late. Lex rushed at Helen, grabbing the gun. She yelped, struggling, and a shot went off. Lex's pain blossomed through Clark and he gasped. "No!"

Lex groaned, but somehow managed not to let go of the gun. It went off again and Lex pulled it away from Helen. He opened the lab door and threw it inside, slamming the door shut again quickly.

Taking a deep breath as his strength returned, Clark rushed to catch Lex as he dropped to his knees. They both turned, shocked to see Helen on the floor, blood staining her labcoat.

"Is she... dead ?" Lex gasped. Not wanting to let go of Lex, Clark scanned her. Her heart wasn't beating, a kryptonite bullet lodged deep in the muscle.

"Yes," he breathed. Sighing, Lex let his eyes close and he flopped in Clark's arms. "Lex!" Clark gasped in fear.

 _Get it out,_ Lex moaned silently.

"Oh man," Clark muttered. How was he going to get a kryptonite bullet out of his lover? "Hang on, babe," he whispered. There was only one thing he could do. Clark took Lex's arm and bit down, swallowing his blood quickly. 

He took his penknife from his pocket and sterilised the blade with his heat vision. Cringing painfully, Clark pulled open Lex's shirt and dug the knife into the bullet wound. Lex screamed, clutching at him with rapidly growing claws. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Clark gasped, fighting Lex's pain so he could use his X-ray to guide him. He located the bullet and managed to pull it out. It burned his hand, but Clark quickly opened the lab door again and threw it inside, closing the door with a slam. "Lex?" he whispered.

Lex's eyes opened, wide and animalistic. He lunged weakly at Clark, biting into his neck viciously. Pulling Lex into his arms despite the pain, Clark watched in awe as the wound closed up and faded away to nothing. Lex kept on drinking until Clark actually felt a little light headed.

"Enough," he gasped, pushing Lex away. Lex snarled at him, going for his neck again. "Lex!" Clark snapped, grabbing his lover's arms, "I said enough."

Lex blinked and his eyes faded back to normal. "Oh God, Clark, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Clark replied quickly to reassure his lover, "Are you?"

Lex took a deep breath, checking himself over mentally. "Yes. God, I'm sorry." He watched, with a little frown of worry, the bite mark on Clark's neck disappear slowly. Usually it was instant, "I took too much," he whispered, horrified by his lack of control.

"I'll be okay in a minute, Lex, really. You needed it," Clark sighed.

"But I would have taken it all if I could," Lex breathed, pulling away from his mate.

"No, you wouldn't," Clark said calmly, "I trust you."

"Clark, I wasn't me, how can you..."

"I trust you," Clark interrupted firmly, tugging Lex back into his arms, knowing his lover needed reassurance.

Lex closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly round his lover. "If I'd hurt you... God, Clark!"

"You would never hurt me, Lex, don't worry so much," Clark whispered, "I'm your mate, your protective instincts are much stronger than your feeding instincts."

"Maybe," Lex replied. He was still doubtful, but he didn't want to upset Clark. He held on tightly until Clark finally shifted.

They got up slowly, neither of them looking at Helen and went back to the first door. "You'd best stay out here," Lex said quietly. Clark nodded reluctantly.

Inside the room, Lex drained the incubator and unhooked Joseph from various machines. As he wrapped his brother in his jacket, Joseph woke up and whimpered quietly.

"Easy, pup," Lex whispered, "You're safe now." Joseph sniffed, then relaxed, apparently happy, and closed his eyes again.

"Is he okay?" Clark asked anxiously when Lex came out.

"Yes, I think so," Lex sighed, relief flooding his system. "Let's take him home."

Clark nodded, smiling softly at his lover and their brother, lifting them both into his arms ready to rush them home.

@>*~

"I can't believe how big he's getting," Clark whispered to Lex as they watched Joseph sleep. It was three months since they'd rescued him, and, after they'd sorted out Helen's death and faked medical records for Joseph, everything had returned to normal. 

They'd taken a long weekend off and volunteered for babysitting duty, giving Martha and Jonathan a nice break. They tried to babysit as often as they could, both wanting to play a large part in Joseph's upbringing.

Lex smiled at his mate. "Yes, he is, isn't he?" He sighed proudly, wrapping an arm round Clark.

"Lex?" Clark murmured.

"Mmm?" Lex half-asked.

"Happy Anniversary." Smiling at his lover, Clark leaned up to press a kiss to soft lips.

Lex kissed back, gently delving into his mate's mouth, tasting champagne and the tang of blood. "Happy Anniversary, love," Lex returned.

end


End file.
